Of Rain, Destiny and Love
by xCharleex
Summary: Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will high school stand in the way of true love when even death could not? 'JxJ Violence, Death, Sex etc.'
1. Prologue

* * *

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Prologue**_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

**Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not?**

**[JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]**

_So this is my first chapter fic! Tell me what you think; more reviews = the more willing I'll be to update =] So totally review, and hopefully you'll all like this little story. Just so you know this is Yaoi with Spiritshipping as the central focus: Jesse and Jaden. I don't use the Japanese names…so sorry if that's what you prefer :( but I'm lazy, and also I can't abbreviate Judai as Jay—which is a pretty good reason, right? Right?_

_And yea—this is just the prologue, I'd like to know what you think so far, and if you're interested to keep reading. Sorry if you find it a little weird…it gets slightly more normal in the next chapter…I just had to—well…you'll see…_

* * *

***

-

'_Why'd you bring me up here?'_

_Jaden looked up at the bluenette; Jesse was perched on the top of the bench, staring out at the skyline._

'_Cause it's nice…' came the nonchalant reply._

'_Yeah, but why now?'_

_The sun was setting—a red glow washing through the heavens—momentarily bathing the city that was their life in a bloody crimson shine. The beauty held little charm for either of the eight year olds though; both knew instinctively that something was wrong…wrong with them._

'…_just 'cause Jay…'_

_Jesse looked down at the brunette and gave a weak smile, 'I'm gonna miss this…' he whispered._

_Jaden frowned up at him, 'Wha'ddaya mean? We can just do it all again tomorrow,' he smiled back toothily, 'well…except that thing with Ms Jones cats…she probably won't let us near them again!'_

_In spite of it all, the bluenette couldn't help but laugh. Jaden did that to him. Jaden Yuki could make him forget, even if just for a second, all the problems of his world. What would he do without him?_

'_Hey Jess,' Jaden wasn't smiling anymore, 'where're you goin?'_

_-_

***

-

Jaden woke with a shudder. Where had _that_ come from? And more importantly…why after all these years did it _still_ hurt to think about Jesse Andersen?

The sixteen year old brunette shook his head slowly to clear it.

Water. He needed water.

He sat up in his bed and hopped out, not pausing to notice the storm that was brewing just beyond his open window. The stairs were freezing on his feet—he should have put on his slippers! Jaden started when he saw the kitchen light was on; a quiet voice was humming from it.

Slowly, the teen made his way into the spacious kitchen and living area.

'Mum!?'

'Oh…hello Jaden. What are you doing up so late, honey?'

Jaden pulled a face. It was past midnight, and his mother was cooking!? Well, if you could call it cooking. She was really just stirring a mixture of_ something_ as it bubbled on the gas stove. Then he noticed the wine bottles. Two were empty, and judging by the glass next to her pot of 'who-knew-what', she was making good progress on the third.

'I'm…just getting a drink,' he replied absently, already wondering whether to take a walk in the night air to clear his head; it had helped before.

He took a glass from the side and filled it from the tap. The water helped make up his mind.

'Y'know, what? I'm just gonna go for a walk…'

'That's nice dear,' his mum yawned back.

-

***

-

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

The sunset was gone, and the skyline was different, but somehow even in the darkness, that rooftop held the same horrible emotion he'd felt there before. Jaden felt the silence overwhelm him like a physical force. Then the tears started.

He definitely should _not_ have come here…

He wiped his eyes and turned deliberately from the view, easing back onto the railings to hide his wet eyes from the cold wind. It was then that he spotted an entirely different scene.

There in the distance was his house. It was in flames.

Jaden's heart skipped a beat. This wasn't happening! This _couldn't_ be happening! The teenager slumped harder against the railings. It felt good to feel the pain in his back…as if it was an outlet for the pain he was feeling inside. If he could jolt himself awake, then this was all just a dream. He slammed himself into the railing again. Again. He slid down with tears welling in his eyes. And that, more than anything proved too much for the old handrail.

For perhaps a second, Jaden balanced on the edge of the building before his weight caught up with him; before he followed the railing several hundred feet down. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his house, awash in the glow of the red flames. It reminded him all too clearly of another red day on that very building...the day he had lost Jesse Andersen forever.

Apparently red was no longer his favourite colour…

-

***

-

But that was silly. He couldn't blame the colour. The colour hadn't killed his mum. The colour hadn't taken away Jesse forever. The colour hadn't ruined his—

Wait!

Jaden opened his eyes.

'It _was_ all a dream!' Relief made him shout aloud. But it was short lived.

Jaden opened his eyes…again.

Still all was black.

'So maybe I—' Jaden whimpered. Was this death? Did you get to spend the rest of your life in your favourite colour? Maybe he should have stuck with red after all…

'Jaden Yuki.'

The voice echoed within his own head…as if it projected into his own mind at the same time as he listened. It was definitely female…it sounded kind of like his old girlfriend. Creepy.

'Uh…yeah?'

Suddenly the darkness exploded in a flash of white, and Blair Flannigan was standing in front of him, smiling warmly. Jaden was only half-conscious of the fact that he was completely naked.

'I've been expecting you.'

The brunette's jaw dropped. 'Blair!? _You're_ god!?'

She smiled. 'No Jaden. I am not God. And I'm not your friend Blair either.'

Her form seemed to ripple, and she changed before his eyes. Now, standing before him was a stunning young man; his emerald eyes perfectly matched teal shaded hair and a gleaming white smile.

'I just thought it might be easier to talk like that—than like _this_…' Jesse said.

'Not wrong there,' the brunette shied away, determined not to look at the now grown-up version of his former best friend. It was hard enough to get the 8 year old out of his head—the older one would be twice the trouble.

'Jaden…Jaden…Jaden,' he crooned. Using Jesse's delectable voice only made the words burn in Jaden's ears.

'You've suffered Jaden. But I'm going to make it right. Or rather…you're going to make it right. Don't you want that?'

Jaden looked at her now. Rippling again, Jesse was gone, replaced with a strange create with bat-like wings and two oddly coloured eyes—one a pure orange, the other a striking green…not to mention the other massive eye on her forehead. This was getting weirder by the second.

She was captivating though. Jaden couldn't tear his gaze from her. Instead he found himself filled with hope. A joy such as he had never known washed through him. This was not the end—he could go back!

'Yes!' and in that second Jaden wanted nothing more. He had failed

'Destiny hears your Jaden! And she will do as you ask… Take my hand; take control of your fate!' Destiny reached forward with her hand…claw…and opened it to his.

Jaden smiled into her warm eyes, and she smiled back, the voice echoing in his mind: _make it right_…

He reached hesitantly for the claw.

_Make it right…_

The world went dark, he was filled with warmth, and he heard the echo one last time.

_Make it right..._

***

-

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Wrong Side Waking

* * *

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter One: **__Wrong Side Waking_

_By xCharleex_

-

_

* * *

  
_

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Hey thanks to my reviewers thus far…=] I very much love you, and so I give to you the first chapter…which I think is ok'ish, but it frustrates me because—well… it's very 'separate action' at the moment =] But if you read you'll see what I mean._

_**Guess who my favourite characters to write were in this chapter? :D **_

BTW:

Zakksu— Thankyou, glad you like it…and that you enjoy Jaden's suffering haha! And you'll have to wait and see about who's 'on-top' haha, though this chap might give you a clue? I totally updated soon, and thanks very much, hope you like this one too :)

Kitcat— Tis a secret; you'll just have to keep reading. But it isn't _too_ exciting, ahah!

PrincessAnime— Does Jaden really plan anything? Hope you like this next one though :-)

* * *

***

-

'_If a tree falls in the forest, and nobody hears it...does it make a sound?'_

'_Where do you get this stuff?'_

'_Magazines mostly,' the brunette laughed to his friend. The boy beside him only smiled and shook his head, eyes roaming further up the street they walked on. The smile fell quickly when he saw them coming._

'_Hey, Jess?' Jaden stopped, following his friend's gaze, 'What's up?'_

'_Oh. Crap.'_

'_Run Jay!'_

-

***

-

He had to shake his head three times before the weird echo was gone, and then another two before he could believe what his eyes were showing him. Guess it hadn't been a dream after-all, because he sure wasn't in Kansas anymore. Well…figuratively speaking…since he'd never actually been to Kansas.

'Hey, kid… you ok?'

Jaden turned his head, realising at the same time that he was lying down—lying down on the edge of some very fancy fountain, in the middle of the day. Worse, he was naked from the waist up; wearing nothing but a pair of black skinny jeans and a strange necklace of an intricate silver design. He didn't even have any shoes, and everyone was staring at him. Destiny sure had a crappy sense of humour…

'Yep, I'm sweet,' Jaden replied, getting to his feet and trying to fake an air of confidence. The truth was, he was terrified! Was he dead, or alive? What was going on? And more importantly where the heck was he?

He glanced around quickly, noticing the concerned citizen by his side was wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase; typical office type. It was definitely some kind of city centre; high-rises and shopfront surrounded him on all sides: the sparse patches of greenery were all well-kempt and controlled.

'Hey—umm…if you don't mind telling me…where the heck am I?'

His companion looked at him a little quizzically through his glasses before replyinh, 'Well—you're in Heaven, of course…'

Jaden's jaw dropped. 'Did—did you say _Heaven?_'

'That's right. Heaven City—largest metropolitan district on the coast. Please tell me you're kidding?'

It took him a moment to figure things out.

'Of course I'm kidding,' he laughed for emphasis; a strained, high pitched sound that definitely didn't fit.

'Well—whatever, kid…' and the strange Samaritan took his leave with a look of obvious relief, joining the throng of other office workers that had been watching their little exchange. The little group melted into the rest of the crowd and were soon lost to Jaden's eyes.

He shivered. It was cold despite the noon sun, and he was _starving_. He should have known this wasn't heaven: heaven would have had food. This wasn't right. How could he fix _anything_ without clothes and food, let alone his whole life?

Jaden shoved his freezing hands into his pockets and felt a crumpled leaf of paper. He quickly pulled it out. It was more than a little disappointing; just four numbers, crudely written: **3283**. He turned the scrap over, but it was completely empty…apparently these jeans weren't even new!

Jaden frowned and sat back down on the edge of the fountain. As he did, he realised something didn't feel right! His back pocket had some kind of thin card in it. Grinning wildly Jaden Yuki pulled out an ATM card embossed with his own name in bold. The number must be a PIN-number!

The excited brunette almost keeled over backwards into the fountain as he stood up suddenly and trotted to the nearby teller machine, jogging in place behind a pair of corporate executive types. The second they were finished, Jaden launched himself into the machine and stuffed his card into the slot, silently hoping this wasn't another case of Destiny being a cynical bitch!

The PIN worked! He couldn't help but yell out in relief. The brunette giggled stupidly to himself as he watched the machine. If this was a dream (and he still wasn't entirely sure) then it was one of the best he'd ever had:

_Available Funds: $ _3,378,469.00

An ecstatic Jaden almost burst into tears. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why Destiny had chosen to include the extra $69… Not that he wasn't grateful for every cent! Maybe her sense of humour wasn't so bad after-all: **69**!

He hurriedly withdrew several hundred dollars, stuffing the notes into his pockets and silently thanking his strange luck. After-all how many people could say they'd been dead one day and filthy rich the next?

-

***

-

Now fully clothed, well-eaten and above all: warm, Jaden had time to consider his next move, and his current rather unique situation. Sitting by the heater in his five-star hotel room, Jaden thought about his strange encounter with the mistress of fate.

Destiny hadn't given him a whole lot to go on. Mostly she'd just said something about _making_ it_ right_…whatever _it_ was? And then there was the necklace. Something told him it was best not to take the silver pendant off just yet...though he couldn't help wondering what it was for…if anything at all?

Well… Destiny may not have given him much, but the things she had given must have been for a reason: even the necklace must have _some_ use? Until he figured it out, he decided, he should keep it on—or at least close by.

Jaden Yuki was still conscious of the fact that he was dead, or supposed to be, at least. So too must be the rest of his family…including his mum. But there was nothing he could do for her now. He could only hope wherever she was, she fared better there than she had in life.

'Ok Jaden,' he said to himself quietly, 'there's something I have to do. I've suffered and now I'm going to make it right—that's what she said…'

And then it hit him.

_Jesse.._.

-

***

-

'He's so dreamy...'

'More than dreamy. He's _perfect_.'

'An angel,' the dark haired girl gushed.

'We're not worthy, Mindy,' her friend lamented; both stared over at the gym entrance as their idol emerged, top-less and dripping.

'Oh! Jasmine, do you think he notices us?'

'What are you two talking about,' another voice cut in, harshly, 'we sit with him every lunch…'

'Oh,' Jasmine turned to the newcomer, displeasure evident in her voice, 'hi Chazz.'

Mindy didn't turn away from the half-naked beauty, 'But he's _soo_ perfect Chazz...how can he notice mere mortals like us?'

They false-swooned together, falling into one another's sides with a dramatic sigh. They giggled as Chazz sat down opposite them and grimaced into his lunch.

'This is why I don't shower after games anymore…' he muttered, glaring at the perfection-on-legs that dawdled towards them, drying his perfect hair with a towel as he fixed them all with his perfect smile…

'Lucky towel…' Mindy sighed against Jasmine, still unable to tear her eyes away.

'You two are too much,' the black haired teen cried, disgusted.

'What do you expect?' another teen appeared, dark brown bangs framing a handsome face, 'He's almost as pretty as me,'

'ATTICUS!' the girls screamed in unison as their other favourite boy sat down for lunch, shouldering his way in between the girls who continued to gush over his presence.

'What about Mr. Perfect?'

Mindy shot him a foul look, 'Mr. Super-Perfect showed up,' she crooned over the new arrival.

Chazz turned away, determinedly ignoring Atticus and his two biggest fans as all three of them gushed over their favourite half naked beau who had stopped to talk to someone. It was then that the dark haired boy noticed the final member of their group standing in line.

'Ha! Check out Zane' Chazz cried out, pointing to the opposite end of the cafeteria, 'that stupid Phoenix kid's asking for it this time...'

Even Mindy managed to turn her gaze to Zane, just as he delivered a final cutting insult to a white haired teen wearing a gray suit. The rest of the line laughed as Zane pushed past Aster Phoenix and moved to the front of the queue.

'No offence,' Mindy started, as if it excused whatever she was about to say, 'but that Aster kid is a total loser.'

'I know!' Jasmine agreed, 'I mean—who wears _a suit to school_ anyway?'

They giggled meanly at Phoenix as he stood and dusted off said suit. It was a high-pitched sound that didn't stop until Zane had arrived at the table, smirking.

'Hhhiiii Zaaaannnneeee,' the girls chorused, 'you looked _so_ tough before. Was that Aster kid giving you lip again?'

He flashed a smile, 'nothing I can't deal with,' she shrugged. Zane looked poignantly across the cafeteria, 'But _someone's _certainly taking their time getting here…is he too cool for us now?'

'He's talking to your sister again Atticus.' Jasmine cut in.

Mindy and her best friend exchanged a knowing look before she spoke, 'No offence, but she really could choose better friends than those losers she hangs out with…'

'Yeah. I mean she's pretty cool.' Jasmine smiled at Atticus, 'but I guess she learned from the best.'

Atticus laughed. 'Yeah, sissy needs to pay more attention to me…but if she wants to hang out with dweebs like Phoenix and Truesdale, I guess I can't stop her.

Zane coughed slightly at the mention of his last name. As far as he and the rest of the school were concerned, Zane and Syrus Truesdale were very much _not_ related. Anyone who said differently found themselves shoved in lockers by the swim team, bitched about by the cheerleaders and ridiculed by just about everyone else. Some teachers even joined in, albeit surreptitiously. That was the power of popularity at Angel High.

'Hey! About time you got here. Got a crush on my sis' or somethin'?' Atticus laughed. Fortunately the brunette didn't notice Mindy and Jasmine's horrified expressions.

The beautiful boy ignored them and slumped himself down on the table-top, placing his bag in front of Chazz, almost blocking him from view. Everyone at the table took the opportunity to admire his shapely rump as he pulled on a shirt from his bag. There was more than one disappointed face as he covered himself up.

'Not very talkative today, huh?' Zane mused absently, already turning his attention to the cheerleaders on his left.

And he wasn't.

'Bro, you look terrible,' Chazz exclaimed suddenly, noticing the deep purple welts under the teen's eyes. Mindy and Jasmine exchanged furious glances: 'terrible' was _definitely_ not the right word to describe him…EVER, but he did look tired—exhausted even.

'I haven't been sleeping well,' the bluenette replied, 'but I'm alright…'

'You should probably go home...I'll tell Fontaine you're doing extra-curric' if you want?' Atticus suggested. Jesse Andersen nodded back, his eyes drooping as he smiled at them all. But something about that smile didn't meet his emerald orbs…

'Later.'

-

***

-

'_It hurts so much. Why does it hurt so…?'_

'_Jaden?'_

'_It's all your fault—'_

'…_all…your fault…'_

-

***


	3. Chapter 2: Whispers and the Wet

* * *

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Two: **__Whispers and the Wet_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Please don't hate me for this chapter. I hate me for this chapter =] but you guys shouldn't! There's so very much to tell about this story. I'm not even certain quite how to end it…but rest assured, whichever way I choose, it'll be a _looong_ way off =D_…

_Though that doesn't necessarily mean our two favourite boys won't be seeing a _lot_ more of each other in the very near future….wink wink…hint hint?? _

_Thanks to all for reviewing. Please continue to R&R for more updates =]_

-

**Review Responses:**

Kitcat— Haha! Who wouldn't want to go there? It's bound to get better though…right? =S

Zakksu— Of course, Jesse/Johan's '_the sex',_ who wouldn't love him? =P Hahah and I'm glad you enjoy my humiliating Jaden—lol don't you like him or something haha? And yes, you should be seeing most of the main characters at Angel High… =] of course the focus remains forever on Johan and Judai / Jesse and Jaden.

PrincessAnime—Me either hhaa! Too bad I've prolonged it for so long =0

Ember Hinote— Haha thankyou very much. Hope you like this chapter too =D

* * *

***

-

Jaden sat in the park, 'reading' the latest edition of People magazine. It was 2:54, and decidedly too dark for so early in the afternoon. Any second now... He'd chosen this particular bench for its picturesque view of the school across the street: The famous…or rather…_infamous_ Angel High.

He'd asked around and, was certain that, if Jesse was in Heaven City, he would be at school here. Apart from Angel, the entire Heaven city district had only one other school…and it was good. So good, in fact, that when he'd been to the city's information centre, the clerk there had visibly recoiled.

'Emberly!? You got a college-level education and half a million dollars, kid? Cause you'd need it to even stand a remote chance of getting in there…'

Jaden had the half a million dollars, courtesy of Destiny, but he doubted Jess' family had that much money. Besides, who would want to go to some snooty private academy anyway? Angel High looked like his best bet at finding the elusive Jesse Andersen.

The only problem was…Jaden had no idea what to do when (and _if_) he ever found him…in fact; he was beginning to wonder if he even wanted to. He hadn't spoken to Jesse for seven years; hadn't seen him for almost eight. Would he even recognise him, anymore? It had been so long. Surely he would have moved on—even Jaden himself had done that. It hadn't been easy though—he'd somehow managed to convince himself that Jesse Andersen didn't exist; only recently had he been so rudely woken with the truth—with the memory of his former best friend. Jaden remembered how lonely it had suddenly become after Jesse left; he'd never had many friends…but Jesse was his world back then…and, a small part of him reflected that he was now again too. The hurt he'd felt at losing Jesse had been suppressed for so long in his youth—Jaden didn't know whether he could stand losing his world again...perhaps it would be better not to intrude on the bluenette's life either.

The latent echo of the school bell interrupted his thoughts.

Jaden watched as a throng of school students emerged from the dark buildings. There must have been several thousands students at Angel High—how was he going to find Jesse in _this_? Biting the bullet, Jaden stood and walked casually across the road to the gates of the school. No longer top-less, nobody stared at him; just another kid at school…he blended in perfectly.

He scanned the crowds for a crop of blue hair, or a flash of green eyes…he would know Jesse, he felt sure, the moment he laid eyes upon him. But as more and more students pushed past the brunette, and the crowds of youths thinned and dispersed, Jaden felt his heart sink. Maybe Jesse wasn't here after-all…or maybe he'd not recognised him?

Suddenly Jaden saw something blue bob out of the main school entrance, just in front of him. A group of students were dawdling out of Angel High, and one of them was undoubtedly a bluenette. Jaden felt a rush of excitement. He'd found him! It had been so long, but he'd found him! They would be—

Wait! _That wasn't Jesse at all!_

The tiny bluenette had turned around—not only was he far too short to be his Jesse, this kid's hair was a lot lighter…and he wore weird glasses. No question, this kid was no more an Andersen than the brown sandy haired girl next to the Jesse-impostor. He sat down suddenly on the ground; all the elation and energy swept from him as quickly as it had come. Now he just felt ill.

As the strange group drew closer, he began to hear something of their conversation.

'And that Zane guy—I can't believe he's related to you Sy... he's got some nerve!'

Jaden looked up. The white haired kid had been talking to the fake-Jesse.

'It's not really his fault. It's his friends, they're—'

'They're all as bad as each other,' the sandy haired girl cut in, 'I had to spend almost a whole hour with _Mindy_ and _Jasmine_ once. And if those two girls were any shallower, they'd be dry land.'

'It's for the best,' the white haired kid muttered, 'those two are so stupid they'd drown in anything else…'

They all laughed. Jaden thought it was a tad harsh. Poor Mindy and Jasmine!

'They can't be that dumb…Wha'ddaya think Chazz'd do if they were?' a stocky, tanned kid with black hair intoned, laughing aloud at his own joke.

'Hassleberry's right,' white-hair agreed, 'those two are geniuses when it comes to stringing along horny teen—'

As the group drew level with Jaden, they stopped.

'Is something the matter?' asked one; previously he'd had his nose in some book…but Jaden had his full attention now.

'Uh…well no. I'm…err…sorta new here…I'm Jaden…Jaden Yuki,' he held out his hand, still sitting comfortably on the floor, smiling a little to widely. Nobody made a move to take his outstretched palm.

The white haired kid looked down at him, 'What exactly are you doing on the ground, _Jaden_?'

Something about the way he sneered his name made Jaden uneasy of the suited kid. _Who wears a suit to school anyway?_ Weird kid…

'Uh—well you see…'

'Aahh! What're they doing here so late?' the little Jesse-impostor suddenly squealed, moving to hide behind the big tanned Hassleberry, at the same time vaguely motioning towards the school entrance.

The whole group (and Jaden) turned to look at the approaching students. The group of five were laughing and talking in loud voices, looking altogether obnoxious. Whitey seemed to growl, and the sandy haired girl clenched her fists, nostrils flaring.

'Maybe we should—ah—go…' the book-lover mumbled, making to move.

'Hold it, Bastion,' Hassleberry intoned authoritatively, 'we got as much right to be here as they do…we ain't goin' anywhere.'

The sandy haired girl agreed, turning away from the on-comers, 'just try and ignore them… right Aster?'

The white haired kid nodded slightly, eyes trained on the approaching teens.

'Uh—who're they?' Jaden asked, interest piqued.

'Boy, you really are new here, aren't you?' whitey 'Aster' said, still not tearing his gaze away.

'HEY SISSY!' came a cry from one of the approaching teens, 'Did ya' miss me?'

The brown haired guy bounded forward and placed a casual arm on the sandy haired girl's shoulder. Was this her brother?

'Atticus…!' the girl started warningly, shrugging him off.

'Sorry 'lexy,' he laughed, ruffling the back of his head, 'forgot…you don't like me embarrassing you like that…'

The rest of Atticus' group arrived in tow, looking hostilely at the others.

Hassleberry made a 'grr-ing' noise as he ground his teeth together. Little blue haired mini-Jesse, and Bastion the book boy tried resolutely to ignore them. Aster took a more pro-active approach…

'Funny…thought you guys were all _too cool_ to have siblings,' Aster levelled at the other group, fixing the dark-blue haired kid opposite him with a furious sneer.

The tall, dark haired stranger was quick on the up-take, 'Got somethin' to say to me, Phoenix?' he growled at Aster, taking a step forwards, almost stepping on Jaden, sitting in between the two groups.

Atticus laughed nervously, 'Hey come on Zane,' he tugged at the big guy's arm annoyingly, 'be nice to 'lexy's _friends_…' he placed a derisive emphasis on the word 'friends', causing the two girls and the other dark haired boy to snicker.

'He's not worth my time anyway,' Zane said decidedly.

'Let's go,' he commanded, shouldering his way past Aster, 'accidentally' knocking him into Hassleberry as he passed. Both scowled at the teen's back.

Jaden stood up. 'Hey! Not cool bro,' he shouted.

Zane ignored him. 'I'm talking to you Mr. tall, dark and intimidating! Hey!'

This time he did turn around, and looked Jaden up and down, a sneer evident on his face. 'Who are you? His boyfriend?'

Atticus and his entourage girls bounded off quickly to join Zane, laughing as they went…the other dark haired teen close behind, grinning maliciously back at them.

Aster brushed himself off, 'I can't stand those jerks…'

Atticus' sister scowled, 'they think just because they're popular they can treat everyone else like dirt…'

Jaden's fist was clenched as he watched the 'popular' kids exit the school, still laughing in that obnoxious way.

'That was a close one,' Hassleberry breathed, 'I thought for sure Zane was gonna jump you, Aster…'

'So did I,' Alexis agreed, turning to Aster, 'you gotta be more careful around him Aster…especially when J—'

'Sorry!' Jaden interrupted, 'but who the heck are those guys?'

'They're the popular kids!' mini-Jesse said, his pitch somewhat lowered now that Atticus and company had departed, 'nobody in the school messes with them and gets away with it.'

'I do,' Aster said proudly, not noticing that he was massaging his shoulder where Zane had jolted him.

'Least until one of them knocks you down…and you don't get back up,' Bastion said gravely, looking up from his book.

'Hmm—well seems to me like they need a lesson in manners,' Jaden grinned, making to follow the group.

'Wait!' the sandy haired girl cried, 'Jaden? Don't follow them… If you know what's good for you, you'll just stay out their way.'

Jaden grimaced. He couldn't just let them treat people like that. If Jesse went to Angel High, they might be making his life a living hell. He started. Could this be the reason he was here in Heaven City? Not to _find_ Jesse…but to _save_ him?

He snapped out of his reverie. The other group was leaving now too, Aster Phoenix gave him something like a nod as they departed. He waved back unenthusiastically, 'Later…I guess.'

Weird school. Even weirder people. And on top of everything, it was starting to rain.

-

***

-

Jesse grimaced as he felt the first droplets of rain, and looked at his watch. Maybe walking home wasn't such a good idea after-all…but he didn't have any money to catch the bus; had forgotten to take any from the counter that morning. He cursed his rotten luck. Only in Heaven: bright sunlight one moment, then dark, dreary rain the next!

Maybe Zane would give him a ride home...

Jesse's cell phone died the second he pressed 'call'. Apparently he'd forgotten to charge it. He sure was absent-minded today, but maybe that had something to do with the fact that he was exhausted! Then again, after the dreams he'd been having, he was surprised he'd been able to close his eyes for even a second... What was wrong with him?

Then the rain really started.

The storm overhead had come from nowhere—the heavens opened with a flash of lightning and suddenly the minor spitting of the rain became a torrential downpour. Jesse flinched as the freezing water droplets hit his bare skin. He used his bag to shield his face and body, lifting it overhead as he began to run down the streets. His house wasn't far now…

Jesse's heart seemed to spasm as he ran. This was definitely new… The second time, Jesse stopped and ducked into the covered alley, holding his chest; feeling his heart beat. It had been the strangest feeling—like a sudden involuntarily jump… as though he were absolutely terrified. But otherwise his heart beat was strong and steady. It scared him a little. Maybe it was because he was so cold…and wet…and tired…and miserable…

Why was he miserable though? He couldn't quite remember, though he had a feeling it was connected to the dreams...

Suddenly, he fell to the ground, winded, as something crashed on top of him. His head was pounding and his shoulder felt bruised. Worse, he was now even more wet…

-

***

-

'WHATTAYA _MEAN_ YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ANY FURTHER?' Jaden cried, his tone a little higher than normal as he felt a momentary stinging sensation on his neck.

'Zoning restrictions,' the taxi-driver shrugged as the rain intensified, 'not my rules…sorry kid.'

He looked anything but sorry. The driver stopped the meter from running. Jaden handed him a $20 note and sulked in the back, preparing to exit the little yellow cab and run through the now solid formation of water, wind and vapour that had been merely a shower seconds before.

Shielding his head with his arms as best he could, Jaden shoved the cab door open and kicked it closed with his leg, as he simultaneously launched himself onto the pedestrian walkway and underneath the overhanging shop-fronts. Splattered by rain, he spied a covered alley-way ahead on the right. Covering his head again, the brunette pelted through the mist and torrent, practically hurling himself into the alley. He hit something, hard, knocking it to the ground. He fell right with it, his neck on fire.

-

***

-

'GET OFF ME!' Jesse yelled, shoving the other boy off him violently. Today was _not_ his day.

'…Jesse…?'

The bluenette sat up quickly and looked at the kid who'd just run into him. Jesse's felt his heart spasm again and his knees buckled beneath him. It couldn't be!

For almost a minute they stared at each other. Jesse sat looking down at Jaden, who simply lay there and stared back, panting, holding his neck. For once, he was lost for words. Outside the cover of the alley, the rain intensified, breaking into the awkward silence that lengthened as the pair stared incredulously at each other.

'I found you…' the brunette whispered, sitting up, beginning to smile at his old friend.

'J—'

Something heavy and hard collided with the side of his face, and Jaden fell back to the ground, hard. His jaw throbbed with the pain of the connection and he blinked back the tears that welled behind his eyes.

'Jess—?!'

He was gone.

Utterly spent, Jaden lay there on the filthy earth and let loose the tears he had pent up before. He cried for the pain, he cried for his own weakness, and he cried because he was, once again, well and truly alone…

-

***

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Winging It

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Three: **__Winging It_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Ok. Ok. So you all had to wait a few days for this one…but was it worth it? Eh. Maybe not, but this is an important chapter…sure you all know why ;-). At least, if you don't, you can look forward to the next chapter, which, despite my fast-approaching exams, I will endeavour to release for tomorrow/day after. __**Please review if you read…I **_**love**_** your comments =] They make me happeee!**_

**

* * *

Review Responses:**

Maria_Stars – Thank'ee. Lol, yes I'm sure the lack of sleep is a contributor…but _why _isn't he sleeping well?

PrincessAnime08— Haha. This just happened. And will probably keep happening…a lot =]

Zakksu— Yay! I'm gonna try make another day of yours…but I'm not sure if this chapter can do it =/ Haha and its interesting what you said about Yubel…just cause I think Jesse has some evil in him too…yeah =] And I never really got into the fourth season, but I did _try_ watch it. 4kids should have done something with it though, because I think I'm just too lazy/incapable of reading subtitles and watching the show. Hmmm and as for leaving Judai there all night—haha…just did… ;-)

Ember_Hinote— Oh yeah. If you liked that chapter wait till the next one (after this). I'm anticipating _lots of DRAMA!_

_Thankyou to you all...it's really gratifying when people comment on your stuff =] Makes me love you and work harder(ish)…haha =D_

* * *

***

-

No matter what he did he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. The rush of adrenaline that had gotten him home now made his limbs ache with fatigue. The blue haired boy gripped his water tightly with two trembling hands and drank deeply. The cool liquid soothed his raging nerves—but still he shook, and still he ached.

Crying, without even realising why, Jesse brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly, resting his head on his laurels. What was wrong with him!? He kept breathing heavily, trying to suck in more air, as if his body couldn't quite take in all that it needed…but it wasn't air that he needed…

He needed answers.

It had been eight years since he'd seen _him_. The years following his departure had been the worst of his life. His own pain at the time had been _nothing_ compared to what had happened in the aftermath; endless nights waiting…waiting to see if something…_anything_ would _ever_ come; the crushing haplessness when he realised it never would. Then his mother's— No! He shouldn't think about that…

It was impossible to think so much pain could be all _his_ fault. And yet, it was the only thing that made sense. The only way to conclude the maddening suffering he had felt for so long. It _was_ _his _fault…_all his fault!_

Jesse's fists clenched around his head; as if he might rip the memories of the pain from his mind. But he knew it would avail him nothing. After-all, he'd tried in vain for 5 years to forget Jaden, and the dreams had never stopped...in fact, they'd been getting worse. And now this!? The brunette had turned up again in his life again, just to destroy the fragile facades he'd finally managed to cobble together!

It was too much. The fatigue in his muscles worsened, and his legs began to cramp painfully. The shaking of his hands intensified as Jesse felt warm tears sear down his face. Tears that had nothing to do with the physical pain he felt...

-

***

-

Jaden woke silently to the night. Blackness surrounded him in the wet alley-way. The brunette lay utterly still on the filthy floor, staring out at the damp road. He could still feel the path down his cheeks that his tears had traced, but he felt no desire to cry now. Had none left anyway. Now there was just a cruel emptiness… that, and a very sore left cheek; the one remaining legacy of Jesse.

Part of him knew he couldn't lie in the alley all night. A very separate part no longer cared. Maybe it would be better for him to slowly freeze to death in the chill…wasn't he supposed to be dead now anyway? That thought brought a bitter humour to the fore of his mind.

'Some way to fix your life Jay…' he muttered. Somehow he doubted Destiny had had _this _in mind when she had told him to _"make it right._"

Where had he gone wrong? Jaden closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

Of course. He knew _exactly_ where he'd gone wrong. Eight years wasn't nearly long enough to forget the day he'd almost gotten his best friend killed.

The image of his best friend, riddled with surgical tubes and needles, flashed unbidden into his mind's eye. Jaden shuddered involuntarily and blinked his eyes open quickly. Could he really blame Jesse for acting like he did? He hadn't realised at the time—but somewhere along the way the bluenette must have figured out what, all along, Jaden had known for sure…

Jaden had ruined Jesse's life.

-

***

-

'Huh? Jaden!?' a voice called him. It sounded familiar...

'Dude…wake up!'

Another voice shrieked nearby…something about an ambulance.

The brunette found the strength to open his eyes. There was someone standing over him. He blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes. It was then that he registered two things. One: he was _still_ in the alley, but it was day now. And two: Aster Phoenix from Angel High was about two inches from his face—looking very ready to administer the kiss of life.

He pulled back quickly when Jaden's chocolate eyes locked onto his own, a small blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

'Hey, Syrus don't bother...he's come round.'

Aster stood and looked down at the brunette, who blinked up at him, slowly. Why did he cheek hurt so much?

_Jesse_…

Oh yeah.

'What happened to you?' the kid with the suit seemed a little concerned, 'D'ya get mugged or something?'

Jaden found a smile, 'Not exactly…'

'Well, then, what happened?' he offered his hand.

'Just—met an old friend,' Jaden said truthfully, using Aster's weight to lift himself to his feet. Immediately he felt another support under his other arm. The little blue-haired Syrus—the one he had mistaken for _Jesse_—helped support his weight. Between Aster and Syrus, Jaden could just stand. He was weaker than he'd realised.

Aster grunted, 'Humph. You got pretty bad taste in friends, then.'

'You're tellin' me?' the brunette grimaced, speaking more to himself than anyone. The silver of his necklace began to burn warmly under his clothes as he spoke.

Syrus muttered something unintelligible in his higher-than-average pitch. Aster must have had super-keen hearing—or maybe Jaden's just wasn't working right—because the white haired Phoenix answered with a sneer, 'Like _he'd_ care!'

This time Jaden did hear Syrus, '_He_ would…'

'They're _all _worthless! Don't waste your—'

But Syrus had taken off, leaving Aster to struggle under Jaden's weight. Together, the brunette and the white haired suited teen managed to stumble to the entrance of the alley. The morning sunshine hurt Jaden's eyes, til Aster helped him sit against the wall, facing away from the direct light.

'Help's coming…_apparently_.' From his tone, it was apparent that he didn't think much of the 'help' at all.

Syrus returned quickly. In tow was a dark haired brunette that Jaden vaguely recognised from yesterday. Atticus, or something?

'Whoa!' the newcomer whooped appreciatively, 'You really got worked over dude. Damn…someone has a nice right hook!'

'ARE YOU GONNA HELP OR NOT?' Aster panted, lifting Jaden under the armpits as Syrus did the same on the other side.

Atticus dropped the attitude somewhat, 'Yeah. Right.' The stronger brunette took Jaden's weight under his shoulders and dipped to pick up his legs, carrying the smaller teen bridal style. Jaden's head began to pound.

'Where are we supposed to take him? You know where he lives?'

Aster and Syrus shook their heads; nope. Jaden tried to open his mouth to speak, but his head had started to spin…

'Well we can't take him to my place—mum and dad would flip. You live nearby right, Phoenix?'

'Sure, if you think West End is near,' Aster replied flatly, still catching his breath from supporting Jaden.

Atticus grimaced, 'Well—I don't think yours is the best place either Truesdale…what with…well…'

'Zane?' Syrus suggested unhelpfully.

Atticus ignored him, thinking for a moment. Then he started striding forwards, leaving the panting Phoenix and the tiny Truesdale behind.

'Hey! Where are we goin'?' Aster demanded, jogging alongside and falling into step.

'My friend's place,' Atticus replied between steps, 'He practically lives alone…so his parents won't freak…and the kid can rest there till he wakes up.'

'Which friend? Mindy? Jasmine?'

'Nope. J—'

Jaden's head lolled in Atticus' arms, and he blacked out.

-

***

-

Atticus used the key atop the door-frame to open the door to Jesse's apartment, while Aster and Syrus supported the fainted brunette.

'Guess he's really tired?' Syrus said quietly, noting Jaden's lifeless state. All three boys hoped he really was just sleeping—none of them were keen to check.

Atticus opened the door and walked in. The lights were all out and the curtains drawn. It was pitch black. Weird—Jesse should have been getting ready for school. Maybe he'd left already… Or maybe he'd never gotten home after yesterday?!

'Something's not right,' the tall brunette said aloud, 'Jesse should be here…'

He flicked on a light and breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived.

Lying curled up on the couch, the sleeping bluenette was shivering in his sleep, the damp clothes he'd been wearing yesterday still clung to his sweating body.

'Oh shit!' Atticus ran to the bluenette's side.

'Jeez…' Aster breathed from the doorway, 'It's hard to tell who's worse.'

Syrus squeaked a little when Atticus motioned for them to come inside. He'd never been inside a popular kid's apartment before…much less been _invited_!

Atticus put a palm on his friend's forehead and sighed aloud. 'He's alright, I think…' the brunette muttered, 'doesn't have a fever anyway…'

'Take the kid and set him down in that room there, Atticus pointed to a door on the right. 'I'll see to Jesse…' And with that, the brunette scooped the other boy into his arms and gently carried him to his own bedroom, wrapping him in his bed sheets, and turning on the central heating. The bluenette didn't stir all the while.

When they finished tending to their charges, the three teens retreated from the eerily quiet apartment, Atticus turned out the lights as he went.

'I don't know about you two—' he said in an offhand manner as he closed the door, 'But I think today is gonna be one _long_ day…'

They'd barely entered the elevator before the famous Atticus 'tude returned, 'Well, boys? How did it feel to be inside the most popular kid in school's apartment? Wait don't answer that…I'll let you savour the moment. After-all, it doesn't happen every-day…if you get my drift?'

'Sure thing "Atty",' Aster sneered at the brunette, taking the hint, 'we won't tell your friend you helped us with Jaden. You're way too cool for that sort of thing, right?'

Atticus smiled cheekily. He obviously thought so.

'And by the way!' Phoenix continued as they parted at the ground level. Atticus kept on walking.

'…thanks.'

Atticus did look back then. His façade melted for just a moment, as he nodded. Then he was gone.

'He might be a total douche.' Aster reflected, 'But he's right—today _is_ gonna be a long day…'

-

***

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: We with Destiny

* * *

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Four: **__We with Destiny_

_By xCharleex_

-

_

* * *

_

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Thanks for all the reviews. Responses just below, as usual =). So, now we move on with chapter four where FINALLY things start to heat up, and I mean that literally (but what that means probably won't become apparent for some time =0). But more on _that_ later when you read. For now, just look forward to the moment our two favourite beau's wake up to find one another…And look out for Atticus' massive role in this chapter. Some things here might shed a little light on…everything =D_

_

* * *

_

**Review Responses: **

Scarpaw — Hhaha. What's with the ones and zeros? But thanks anyway :D And I totally did update.

Zakksu— Its alright. He's in his nice warm bed now. And you gotta feel sorry for Jaden, but I suppose you won't after this chapter. And poor Jess' heart becomes _very _crucial in the near future…but you're _way_ off with heart attack ;). Wait and see =D

Azul Angel125159 — Thanks =)

Kitcat — Lol! No, no it is NOT. Especially since…well…you'll see. I'm very glad that I can answer that question (mostly) in this chapter. But screw their past (obviously not literally =0) because it's the present and the future that are most important. '_What IS Jaden DOING to Jesse.'_ And what might he do soon…oooohhh. Spooky, huh?=D

_3 Forever I will love thee reviewers. So if you drop in, write a line and say what's on your mind =)_

* * *

***

-

Atticus Rhodes was an idiot. No! Worse than that. He was like a…a…really BIG idiot! The brunette stopped just short of banging his head on the desk in front of him. If he did _that_ then he'd really give himself away. What had he been _thinking_ when he decided to take the weird brunette kid from yesterday (oh crap! He didn't even know his name!) into his friend's apartment?

Zane Truesdale grunted something from next to him. The darker haired boy was looking at him oddly. Atticus realised his hands were gripping the desk sides, mostly in preparation to smash his head against it. He quickly slid his hands to lie flat on the desk, with a contrived half-smile to Zane, who looked away with a 'why-the-hell-am-I-friends-with-you' expression scrawled across his features.

The worse thing about the whole situation was, if _anyone_ found out what he'd done (_especially Zane!_) then he'd be on social-death-row within the week! Atticus whimpered inside. If Jesse woke up and found a random brunette lying in his spare room… Or if the kid robbed him? Or _attacked _him? Atticus' eyes widened. What if this was all just some plan by the unpopular kids?! His sister had weird friends…maybe they were _just_ weird enough to pull it off… And even if it wasn't—how stupid…stupid…stupid could he _be?!_

The bell rang for lunch. Atticus launched himself from the room before anyone else had even stood up. He had to find Aster Phoenix; he seemed to know more about the weird little brunette…more than anyone else had anyway. He wasn't looking forward to this particular encounter…not one bit.

-

***

-

He woke with a start.

It had just been a dream. And not a very good one, at that, he decided. Strangely he never could recall what his dreams were about…they were just bad, that was all.

It was light. The sun was shining strongly through the gap in his curtains. Looked like it was late too...

The bluenette frowned suddenly. He hadn't slept in his bedroom…? Had he? The last thing he remembered was being on the sofa, thinking about—…no. He wouldn't even think _that name_ again…much less recall the face of he who owned it.

As he stepped into his lounge-room he realised how ravenous he was. He hadn't eaten for hours… Making for the kitchen, Jesse suddenly noticed a pair of shoes left by the door. _Not his._

The bluenette stared for a moment at the shoes. Whose were they? More importantly: how did they get into his apartment?

Jesse started as a door creaked nearby. The bluenette shook his head to clear the sudden jitters he'd developed. Why was he so nervous about _shoes_? Irrational as it was, the teen slowly, fearfully, edged his way forwards, towards the door that had creaked. Another oddity: that was the guest room. Why would anyone be in there?

He ran through the possibilities in his head. Maybe he was being robbed? But then why would a thief bother taking off their shoes? Same for a murderer too… And the door had been locked. It must have been someone who had a key…or knew about the spare one at least. Which only left about five candidates. All of whom should have been at school…

Then an entirely new sense of foreboding began to rise in him as he continued slowly towards the slightly ajar guest room door. The inside of the room was pitch-black. The curtains there blocked out all light from the window…so anything or anyone could be waiting, unseen, inside. Jesse's nerves were on edge as he approached the door.

'Hello?' his voice cracked a little.

No answer.

'Is anyone there?'

He felt like a complete idiot. Jumping to random conclusions about people's shoe—

'Jesse?'

-

***

-

'Aster! Hey! Aster Phoenix!'

The suited teen turned, somewhat hesitantly to face the oncoming brunette. Bastion, who he had been walking with, seemed to shrink as the popular kid approached.

'Wha'dda _you_ want,' he demanded of the panting Atticus, 'I thought you were too cool to associate with us normal people in public?'

'Listen. Shut up for a second,' Atticus dragged in a few more breaths, 'That kid. This morning. _Who is he_?'

Aster's eyes narrowed, 'I dunno. He turned up yesterday out of nowhere. Then this morning I found him lying in an alley-way. I know as much as you.'

'Well is he…like…dangerous?'

'I don't…_like_…know,' Phoenix retorted derisively. He turned back to Bastion. But Atticus grabbed his shoulders and roughly turned him back around.

'I'm serious!' he shouted in Aster's face. Atticus switched to a quieter tone as onlookers started looking for the fight that was about to erupt, 'I just left some random crazy guy in my friend's apartment. He's gonna _kill_ me when he finds out.'

'Not my problem is it?' the white haired teen announced audaciously.

'Not yet it isn't!' Atticus growled, and pulled Aster back as he attempted to turn away again. Leaving his hands on the younger boy's shoulders he suddenly came up with a plan.

'Ok Phoenix. I got a way we can settle this, quick-like. And neither you or me will get into _any _trouble. In fact, we won't even have to speak _ever_ again.'

Aster smirked, 'Sounds good to me.'

'Shut up and listen! Ok. You have to go back to Jesse's apartment, and get that kid outta' there. Doesn't matter where—just put him back in that alley-way—whatever you want.'

'Why don't you just—?'

'Because!' Atticus cut in, '_I_ can't leave school…somebody would notice if I was missing, and besides. It's your fault.'

'So…you don't want Zane to know? Interesting. And it _wasn't_ my fault.'

Damn! This kid was way too perceptive.

'Whatever. You in, or not?'

Aster looked at Atticus squarely for almost a full minute.

'Nope.'

He shook the older brunette's hands off and stalked away smirking. Atticus leant sideways against the lockers, feeling a sudden urge to plough his head through one of them. Why did this have to happen to him?!

-

***

-

'Jesse?'

Somewhere in his dreams, Jaden heard a door creak and open. It didn't disturb his slumber for long, though, and he continued to search for his best friend within his own head. But outside his mind, the same Jesse emerged from the outer hallway and padded silently into the room.

The carpet was warm and spongy under his toes, but his legs had turned equally as soft; like marshmallow. A lump formed in the bluenette's throat and his heart almost definitely stopped for a moment.

_Jaden Yuki_ was sleeping soundly in _his_ bed…_calling his name!_

Then he noticed the bruise. An ugly purple and black swell on the side of his face—a handsome face—he realised. He hadn't seen Jaden in eight years, but had instinctively recognised the features of his once young friend in this new, very attractive face. A face that he had very much spoiled. Yet, Jaden was here, despite how their last encounter had ended. And until he had seen him lying there in the bed, Jesse wasn't altogether convinced that it hadn't been a hallucination. Now he realised that the brunette _had_ come to Heaven City…to see _him_. Did that mean he was sorry, for everything?

But what did it matter? Jesse's face soured as he looked upon the brunette. Because of Jaden Yuki, he had had to leave everything behind that had ever meant something. And worse, the moment he'd been absent from his so-called 'best friend's' life, Jaden had moved on. No calls. No letters. Not even so much as an e-mail. And his own attempts at contact went unanswered. How many times had he written for a phone number—for an email address? How long had he waited up til early morning, before he realised Jaden was _never_ going to call. Jesse _hated_ to remember how it had felt; it had taken him so long to forget—now it was all coming back... And once again, it was all Jaden's fault.

And then there was his mother. It was irrational, he knew, to blame Jaden for _that_. But in a way it was his fault. If Jaden Yuki hadn't messed up his life eight years ago, he and his family would never have moved to Heaven City, and his mother would still be…

Jaden moaned in his sleep. He sounded like he was in pain. The brunette rolled over in the bed. That's when Jesse noticed his necklace. _His_ necklace. The one his mother had given to him when they first moved to Heaven. Jesse's heart jumped as he recalled what had happened to it. He'd hurled the silver pendant from the top of this very apartment block, on his first night in the new city. He'd been so upset with her then... Because part of him knew it was her over-reaction that had caused his life to fall apart… Jaden wasn't solely to blame, at all.

The bluenette walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, staring at his old friend. It reminded him of when they had been together last, as kids. It hadn't been the sunset, nor the sky-line which had made him feel so peaceful. It had been Jaden Yuki.

Whatever he'd done…whatever he ever did—it couldn't change how they had been. Inseparable. Nobody else could see why they were so close; thought it strange, even, that they spent so much time together…but they hadn't cared. They each had the world's greatest friend in one another.

Jesse found it hard to hate Jaden in that moment. He had succeeded in keeping up that pretence for so long; a defence mechanism. It hurt Jesse less when he hurt the memory of Jaden. Punching him had felt good too—till he saw the end result. Was his attack on the brown haired teen so much worse than what Jaden had himself done, all those years ago? He'd forgiven Jaden for the accident itself—but he hadn't realised that he had to leave because of it! And he surely hadn't believed Jaden would just stop talking to him...ever!

If Jaden was back now…was it too late for them to start again? Could Jesse ever like the brunette again—knowing that, in some small way, he had contributed to his mother's death, and to his own misery. Could he open himself once more to the pain that only Jaden Yuki's absence could inflict?

A small smile crept onto the bluenette's face as he watched Jaden whimper and roll again atop the bed.

Of course…some things were worth a little pain...

-

***

-

'_Perfect.'_

-

***

-

There was nothing for it. He'd have to call Jesse and warn him. He might hate him for a little while, but surely it was worse than being exposed later on. Maybe Zane and Mindy and Jasmine and Chazz would never even know. It could be his and Jesse's little secret…and Aster's…and Syrus…and Jaden. Hmmm. He was going to have to be really nice to those loser—…err…_people_ from now on…

Atticus whipped out his cell phone. Ignoring the several unread messages (from his admirers) he skipped to phonebook and tried Jesse's home number. But the very second the call screen opened, the battery unceremoniously died.

The phone screen went blank. So did the brunette's expression.

Just then, as if on cue from some horrific force, Mindy and Jasmine rounded the corner with almost every cheerleader in the school in tow.

'Hi Atticus,' they all chorused together as they passed. One even dropped their pom-poms in front of him. But Jasmine bounced back to talk to him as the column of girls left; apparently needed to talk to him..

'So. I'm having a party Friday night, Atty…you gonna come?'

Atticus was a little distracted. What was he going to say to Jesse? More to the point…_how_ was he going to say it now that his phone was dead?

'Uh. Umm—wait. Friday?'

She giggled, 'Yah, Friday night…when else _stupid_.'

She meant it with affection. He hoped. Or maybe word had already got out that he'd taken a random kid into Jesse's house, and she was actually being mean by inviting him to a party that didn't exist, so that when he turned up she'd laugh in his face, and he'd be all alone and sad. He'd heard about those…actually…he may have invented them.

Either way, he was in serious trouble if she _did_ find out. Which she would if he didn't call Jesse right now! The bluenette would _never_ sleep past noon…which meant he was about to find Jaden sleeping in his spare room—or it had already happened, in which case he hadn't told anyone…yet.

'Sure whatever, Jassy. See you later.'

Without another word he left the slightly over-enthusiastic cheer-leader to her own devices, running down the hallway to the cafeteria. There were only a handful of people who had Jesse's home number in the entire school…and if any of them overheard what he'd done… Then he saw him. The one person in the entire school that had Jesse's number and didn't actually want to use it. The one person who would never, ever in a million years give it to him…

Syrus Truesdale and Jesse had been partnered together in science for almost a whole hour! That was before Jesse had convinced Ms Fontaine to let him partner with the smartest kid in school: Bastion Misawa. Since that had left Syrus_ without_ an actual partner, Jesse had volunteered to help him (and by 'help', he meant passing all Bastion's notes on). So Jesse had written out his home phone number for the little runt to call and get the notes, and 'Squealing Syrus Truesdale' had lived up to his name for the rest of the day, as he protected the number from almost every socially minded student at Angel High.

Most people had forgotten Syrus had that number… Atticus wasn't even entirely sure how he remembered such a useless fact. If he applied that kind of use-less brain-power in maths, he might not have to get the teacher to doctor his papers for him…

'Syrus!' the brunette shouted, sidling up the little blue haired kid, casually draping an arm around his tiny shoulders, pulling him close.

'Want somethin' Rhodes?'

Oh great. Dino boy.

'Go get a tan or something _Hassleberry_, the men are discussing business,' Atticus waved the taller boy off dismissively, turning to his new best friend: Truesdale.

'You got some nerve you little.'

Hassleberry grabbed Atticus firmly by the shoulders and roughly turned him, staring straight in his face. It was so similar to what the older brunette had himself done to Aster Phoenix earlier. So it was strange when nearby passers-by started swearing at Hassleberry, or pulling him off. Some girl even shrieked _Aaattiiicccuuuusss_, like he was dying or something… Over-reaction, much?

'Yeah. So anyway. Syrus, buddy. Remember how I helped you out this morning with that weird brunette kid you found in the gutter?'

'Alley-way. And his name is Jaden,' Syrus corrected him quietly, turning to look as his friend was restrained by several burly boys.

'Sure, sure,' Atticus shook off the nonsensical details as his fans dealt with the furious Hassleberry somewhere behind him, 'But now I need _your_ help.'

'My he—'

'Yes! Your help,' he sighed dramatically and pulled the smaller boy closer, 'you have Jesse Andersen's home number, right? Well, my phone just died, so I need you to give it to me. It's _really_ important.'

Syrus looked down-trodden, 'Sorry…but Jesse asked me not to give it out. A lot of people tried already, so it would be unfair—'

'Listen dweeb,' Atticus snarled, '—I mean—Syrus…please. Jesse would want me to have that number. It's very important. I have it anyway, but the battery on my phone is dead. Like you will be if you don't hand over Andersen's home phone.'

Syrus squeaked and handed over his phone. Curiously, the bluenette's lunch money was also in his hand.

Atticus looked at him sideways as he took the phone, 'Err—you can keep your milk money, kid.'

For some reason, this seemed to please Syrus. Ah the pit-falls of unpopularity.

Atticus flashed a smile at Syrus and then sprang to the other end of the hallway as he pressed the dial button. Hiding in the deserted aisle, the brunette heard just a single ring-tone before a quiet, unmistakeable voice echoed through the phone.

'Hello?'

'Jesse! It's Atticus,' the brunette said, both elated that he had finally got hold of Jesse and at the same time horrified at what he was going to have to say next, 'Did I wake you? Sorry, but there's something I need to tell you.'

'Can it wait?' the bluenette whispered back.

'Not re—'

Suddenly an altogether different sound echoed through the received, muffled by distance, but still quite distinguishable.

'Ummm…Jesse…' the voice moaned quietly.

'Uhh—' Atticus was horrified. He was too late—_he'd already found that Jaden kid…and seemed to be _sleeping _with him!_, 'Is…err…someone…there, Jesse?'

'Ahh—well. You're not gonna believe this.'

'Try me.'

'Well, an old friend of mine from—'

Atticus' jaw must have hit the floor, 'F…Friend?!' he spluttered, 'You _know _him?'

'Wha'ddaya mean? Wait! How did you…?'

'Ah—oh—shit!'

Atticus hung up.

Of all the strangers in alleys to pick up and take into his friend's house, what were the odds that it'd be someone Jesse used to know—would want to sleep with, in fact…?

Atticus smiled suddenly. Whatever those odds were, apparently they had worked in his favour. Not only would Jesse _not_ hate him, but the older brunette also had dirt on the most popular kid at Angel High; Jesse Andersen was in the closet! Someone up there liked him after-all…

-

***

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Why We Are

* * *

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Five: **__Why We Are_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Yay Reviews! I got so many, so I'd like to thank everyone who left something behind—you know where to find my response…below =D. For the rest of you freeloaders (jokes jokes =]) make sure you let your voice be heard, and review to tell me how crappy (or hopefully not?) the chapter is… But without further adieu, here is the fifth chapter in this story. Keep an eye out for the mysterious and ominous future which is foreshadowed with increasing boldness as we continue… Ohhh yeah!_

* * *

**Review Responses: **

Mariah_Stars — Hmmm. Well I _can_ tell you that it was an accident, and that it caused Jesse some serious injuries, but was fairly well attributable to something Jaden did. And although Jesse did forgive Jaden initially, in the aftermath of _the event_, in which Jesse had been forced to move to Heaven City, our favourite blue-haired teen came to despise Jaden for abandoning him and 'forgetting him'. But Jaden _did_ try to contact Jesse—how strange..? Guess you'll have to keep reading =0

Yugiohfanfic26 — Thanks verrrra much =D

Zakksu — Lol. Yes. You may be seeing more of the 'better man' in Jesse before long…but I think you're gonna hate Jaden by the end of this story. Hahhaa. I can't wait to see your reaction to it all. And maybe there's more to the story than just Jesse and Jaden reuniting (hint hint to the max xD) so they may make-up a lot faster than expected… Ooohhh. I do like writing Atticus, and you're right, it's been hard for him to talk to those that are so very beneath him. Fortunately, he's got a sweet bit of info now that _should_ keep him in the very centre of attention…hey hey?

KyoxSakiFan — Ahhh. But isn't that what High School's all about? Wrong conclusion after wrong conclusion? Just wait till you see how this little escapade resolves…hhehehe.

Azul Angel1251596— Being in the closet refers to a gay person who doesn't admit it publically. That is, Jesse maintains to all his friends and family etc. that he is straight, but now Atticus has discovered 'evidence' that indicates he's gay; therefore Jesse is a closet-dweller. ;-)

Scarpaw – Ohhh. Haha well I guess they worked!! And so did your new request cause here comes the next instalment. Hope you like this one even better!!

_Yayay! Reviewers make the world go round. It is a known fact that if you DO NOT review you are contributing to the following societal issues: global warming, teenage sex, binge drinking and worldwide poverty. So review! =D_

* * *

***

-

Jaden woke to a heady scent that smacked of breakfast: sizzling bacon, frying eggs and toasting bread. The second thing he noticed was that he definitely was not in his hotel room…nor the alley-way where Jesse had hit him. He was still wearing the same damp clothes though, and that wetness had already spread to the bed he was lying across.

Even the smell of food seemed to revitalise his shattered body. It brought with it a flood of memory since the alley. He remembered seeing the white haired Aster Phoenix, and the little Jesse imposter. Then there had been someone else—the big brother of that Alexis girl. Atticus (that was his name…) had been carrying him, and then he'd just fainted…or fallen asleep…or something. And so presumably those three had brought him here…wherever here was.

The brunette half rolled, half dragged himself from the bed, his weight felt awkward on jelly legs. Still, Jaden was lured by the pungent aroma of cooking food—and a smell like that was impossible to resist. So he stumbled forwards in the absolute darkness of the room, and made his way to the only light source—a thin crack that could only be the bottom of a door. His eyes adjusted in the black, allowing him to grope for the door-handle more easily, and stumble through into the light.

He emerged in a living room with a kitchen just beyond. And standing in the kitchen, frying a pan of bacon in one hand and waving a spatula in his direction with the other, was none other than Jesse Andersen.

'Mornin',' he called to the brunette, still agitating the bacon off the stove, 'I figured you might be hungry…after…'

Jaden stared. The night before last, this bluenette had punched him out and abandoned him in a freezing, wet, dark alley-way, and now…now he was cooking him _breakfast_? Then Jaden noticed the clock above Jesse's head. It wasn't breakfast time at all…in fact, Jesse was wrong: it wasn't even morning. It was almost 2 o'clock.

'Wh—'

'Eat something first.'

Jesse had turned to plate up some food while the dumbfounded brunette had been obsessing over time. Now he approached Jaden with two irresistible looking plates of bacon, eggs and toast. The table was already set for two…so Jaden did what he was best at. He ate.

Jesse barely touched his food, though he was quite obviously hungry. Instead he allowed Jaden to eat all his bacon, his eggs, even most of his toast. The brunette needed it too…he'd been looking extremely pale; the only colour came from his swollen blue-purple bruising across the left side of his face. It was a rather guilty reminder for the bluenette.

'Err. Sorry I hit you.'

'Jess. I put you in intensive care for a week,' Jaden smiled as he cleaned the last of his eggs up, 'besides…you hit like a girl.'

Jesse raised his eyebrows, and laughed, 'says the guy with a bruise for a face!'

Jaden grimaced, 'Come to think of it. It does hurt. You owe me more breakfast.'

'And intensive care?'

They both laughed. It reminded both of them of a long time past; things had been simpler then, of course…but it was nice to have the moment back, all the same.

Jaden also took the opportunity to take in his best friend's new features. Age hadn't taken away his perfectly blue hair…nor the emerald tinge of his eyes. But his face was more angular than it had been before, and his body looked far stronger; muscles built by age and obvious training. His friend's smile was a little different too—it seemed more strained; less easy than it had all those years ago. It didn't light up those emeralds the same way.

'Jaden?'

The brunette blinked, 'Huh?'

'I said: what are you doing here?'

'In Heaven?'

'No! I mean…in my apartment,' Jesse raised an eyebrow. He already had a pretty good inkling of who had brought the brunette here.

'Oh. Well, I think this morning some time, these guys, Aster and…Syrus, I think…helped me up. And then this bigger guy, Atticus or—'

'Wait! Atticus Rhodes? Brown hair? Stupid grin?' Jesse rolled his eyes. That explained the phone-call.

'Yeah. You know him? Anyway, I kinda fell back asleep after but—'

Jaden stopped and moved his hand to his throat. _It was gone!_

'My necklace!?'

Jesse looked at him, 'You mean _my_ necklace?'

'What?'

'That's the necklace my mum gave me when I first moved here. How did you get it?'

_I was given it by a weird chick called Destiny who brought me back to life after my house went up in flames and I fell several hundred feet from the top of an apartment block. And I think it's important to keep it on me, so can I have it back, please?_

'Err…I found it on the ground…'

'Really…? I looked for so long after I threw it away,' Jesse recalled forlornly.

'What?! Why'd you throw it away?'

The bluenette looked at his friend. Jaden was taken aback by the ferocity that suddenly flashed in Jesse's eyes. And the pain.

'Well. To tell you the truth. I was angry…with her…and with you,' he said quietly.

Jaden swallowed unintentionally, 'Wh—what do you mean?'

The bluenette looked away, 'Why didn't you ever write back to me?'

Jaden's eyes widened, anger rising in him, '_Because you never wrote to me_, and it was _YOU_ who never replied to _ME!_'

Jesse stood up in disgust and walked into the lounge, 'You don't need to lie Jaden. It doesn't matter now anyw—'

'Yes it does!' Jaden stood too. He walked over to Jesse and roughly grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. They looked at each other squarely, 'Jesse Andersen, I swear to you: I wrote you hundreds of times. And I never received a single letter from you. If I had, _of course_ I would have written back!'

They continued to stare for a minute before Jesse looked away, 'I _do_ believe you, Jay…but I also find it hard to believe the post office lost 200 letters, since neither of us apparently got each other's—'

'Well they must have. Or else someone was deliberately keeping our mail from us, because—'

'Why would anyone—'

'I don't know, but—I always thought you never wrote because you were angry for what I did…'

'Jay, I forgave you for that the day it happened…but I hated you when you didn't reply. I waited for you to call so many times…'

Jaden could imagine his eight year old best friend staying up well into the night waiting for his call. At call that would never come…because he'd never received the letters asking him to call…the letters telling him the number to try. The thought made him feel sick. This was _his_ doing. He had ruined Jesse's life. He fell to the couch, and put his head in his hands, ashamed.

'I'm so sorry Jess. If I'd just listened to you, then you never would have got hurt…and you wouldn't have had to leave and none of this would ever have happened! It _is_ my fault…'

'Jaden…' the bluenette lamented, sitting beside him. His friend was right, to some degree…but he hadn't meant for any of it to happen, and nobody could have guessed that it would. And even though it seemed impossible, Jesse knew his friend wasn't lying about the letters. Maybe somebody somewhere really had messed up…or like Jaden said: someone may have been trying to keep them from contacting each other. Hadn't that been one of the reasons his parents had made him move to Heaven anyway? They blamed Jaden for his hospitalization. They may have taken his letters…perhaps Jaden's parents did the same to him? It didn't just seem possible…it was likely, now that he considered it…

'I don't blame you, Jay—so I won't let you blame yourself,' he smiled, 'You're here now…that's just as good, isn't it? And if it's not, you've got the rest of your time in Heaven to make it up to me.'

Jaden looked up and couldn't help but laugh, 'That'd be the rest of my life then?'

Jesse stopped, 'You're not just on holiday? You moved here!?' He smiled fully, and for the first time Jaden was reminded of the smile his eight year old best friend used to flash around so often.

'Yep. Just me, though. My Mum's…err'

_Dead. In Destiny's hands. Gone forever. In a better place…_

'on business…in…err…Scandinavia.'

'NO WAY!?' Jesse exclaimed, laughing, 'that's where my dad is, too!'

Jaden could have given himself another bruise, he felt so stupid.

'Wow…' he said truthfully, 'that is one hell of a coincidence…'

'No kiddin',' Jesse lay back in the couch, so easily falling into the mood he had when he'd been a kid with Jaden. Back when they'd been best friends effortlessly, without a single complication...

'Where're you staying?' Jesse asked suddenly.

'Some hotel on 2nd?' Jaden replied. His friend's face fell a little.

'That's not far from here, is it? Well… I was just gonna say…if you wanted to, I mean, if you needed, you could just stay here?'

He continued quickly, 'But I guess if you already have a place…' he trailed off, 'you're always welcome though.'

He flashed a quick smile at his best friend. Jaden stared back, more than a little confused. Had Jesse just invited him to live there, _with him_. And if he had, why the hell hadn't he agreed!?

'Anyway, we gotta celebrate,' Jesse said, changing the subject abruptly before Jaden had everything figured out, 'We should go out tonight!'

'What? Don't you go to school?'

'Of course. What's that got to do with anything?'

'It's Thursday night, Jess—school tomorrow?'

'Jay, don't be a dork, we'll just go late if we have to.'

'We?'

'Oh. You are gonna enrol aren't you? Or don't _you_ go to school?'

Jaden laughed, 'Sure thing. But you'll have to introduce me…'

'No problem,' Jesse smirked, relishing the chance to show off to he who was once his greatest friend, 'I know Angel like the back of my hand. And you already met Atticus at least. And I'm pretty sure the other ones who helped you were Aster Phoenix—and Syrus Truesdale, too.'

'You sure know a lot of people, Jess...' Jaden smiled. Jesse laughed; his friend had no idea...school tomorrow was going to be fun.

'Anyway. We're going out, Jay.' Jesse said authoritatively, leaning over to sling his arm around the brunette's shoulders, 'Just me and you. Because apparently we have about 8 years of catching up to do…'

'Fine by me. Just lemme get out of these clothes.'

Jesse had a number of responses for the statement, but he felt a little abashed to say them aloud…especially since he really wouldn't have minded seeing the rest of Jaden's body…just to compare how it had changed, of course…

-

***

-

_How very long it takes for Angels to get involved. They are as blind as He who leads them._

_No matter, though._

_Soon I shall be free. Then they will see…_

_They will all see…_

-

***

-

'That's right. Friday night. You'll tell Jesse won't you, Zane?'

The dark haired surly teen nodded with a slight smile at Jasmine.

'You're so good Zaney, you just _have_ to be there. I told Atty already…there's like a _zillion_ people going, seriously. I can't _wait!_'

It was the start of English class, and though Jasmine wasn't even in this class, Mr. Crowler didn't seem to mind. He loved the popular kids, Zane especially. He thought they were 'spirited'...which was his way of admitting that he wouldn't be able to control them, even if he had the guts to try.

'Speaking of which. Where is Atticus?'

Right on cue, the brunette barged through the door of the class. Crowler looked over, furious, but upon seeing Atticus race through, he seemed immediately collected.

'Hello, Atticus,' Crowler said enthusiastically, halfway through explaining the difference between present and past participles. He continued with the drone immediately after. Atticus ignored him and sat next to Zane. Jasmine moved to sit on Zane's desk, positioning herself between the two.

'Zane. Jazzy.'

'Where have you been all day?' Zane asked aloofly. Somehow whenever Zane asked a question, it was like he never particularly cared what the answer was. It was strange, and somehow compelling as well; as if you _needed_ to make your answer more interesting.

'I called Jesse just before,' he changed the subject tactfully. Zane and Jasmine both looked interested; Jesse was, after-all…well…Jesse.

'He sounded pretty tired,' Zane's eyes flicked in irritation. Atticus had to come up with something interest, or this conversation was _over_… 'But I think he might have had someone with him.'

'Wha'ddaya mean?' Jasmine all but shrieked. She _loved_ Jesse. If someone else was "with" her beau—!

'Some guy,' Atticus continued, 'Apparently he's an old friend from ages ago…'

Jasmine relaxed a little. At least there wasn't another woman involved. That would have been _horrific_!

'Weird,' Zane commented dryly, 'I'm surprised he hasn't introduced us…or at least spoken about him before.'

'Maybe you should invite him to your party, Jazzy?' Atticus suggested.

Jasmine nodded dumbly, causing Atticus to smile, 'Yeah! Jesse would like that wouldn't he. I might call him tonight…just in case he skips school again tomorrow.'

If Jaden was Jesse's best friend / boyfriend…Atticus knew his social position was in serious jeopardy. He had to ruin Jaden before he got a foothold in the social ladder and started climbing.

Mindy and Jasmine were the head cheerleaders. Zane had all the teachers in the palm of his hand, and the gym squad idolised him. And Jesse was a god amongst teenagers. Even Chazz had his obscene wealth. But what did he, Atticus, have? A lot of dumb luck and some good looks—? It was precarious, he knew.

He smirked inwardly, though, for Jasmine's party was the perfect place to turn Jaden into the laughing stock of Angel High. Of course…

…failing that, he still had his secret weapon to use against Jesse—

-

***

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Worldly Workings

* * *

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Six: **__Worldly Workings_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Thanks everyone for the reviews. It's the most I've ever had for a chapter, so we totally just broke a record. Let's try for another one =P Responses below =]. Read ahead for a very 'divine' chapter…on the way =P. I hope this 'change of direction' doesn't alarm people too much, because at the moment, the story seems mostly like a high school fic, right? Mmm…well…the whole 'Jaden is dead' plotline becomes a heck of a lot more significant. So keep reading =0._

* * *

**Review Responses: **

Grant'sGirl09 — Haha. Thank'ee, I hope you enjoy this next instalment…and there definitely aren't enough SS stories out there… =P

Mariah_Stars — Hhaha. You won't feel sorry for Atty after this one…I can almost guarantee it =P

PrincessAnime08 — That's Ok! You just made up for it three-fold =D. Hahah Atticus is goin' to get a _lot_ worse soon…hehehe

Azul Angel1251596— No prob. Hhaha. They aren't so bad at Angel…just make some bad decisions…hahaha

Yugiohfanfic26 — Lol, yeah Atticus is just going to keep getting worse, I think hahaha. And I think I might skip their nude scene for the moment. Jesse's so confused =0

=P

Zakksu — Bwhahah. You're gonna like this chapter then. Hahah, they have to like each other…they're _perfect_ for each other. Duh. Hahah. I _love_ writing Jasmine and Atticus…and Mindy! In fact, I could just about do a spin-off just about them hahaah.

Mistakesmeanslearning — Lol! Thanks…hahah. And since you asked so nice-like, here's the next chapter haaha….just before the end of the month yeah? =P

Ember_Hinote — Hehehe. Thanks. It's about to get a little more in-depth…'Angelic' even…you could say.

Spiritshipper09 — Yay! Thanks. =D I think you'll like the rest of the story, given your name =P

Scarpaw — Hmmm. I imagine that he will, before long. And you'll have to see how it all works out…_if_ it works out, at all =0. And sorry if it wasn't clear, I rushed it a little at the end. Atticus is part of the popular group, but is extremely insecure about his own popularity. Each of the other people from his group have a reason for being popular. Chazz is rich, Mindy and Jasmine are head cheerleaders, Zane is like a jock super-star and loved by the teachers, and Jesse is just plain hawt. Whereas Atticus doesn't know what he has that makes him popular: he's worried that Jaden will replace him in the popular group, if people start to like him, since he's obviously so close with Jesse. Yep…

* * *

***

-

He was on the hotel bed, listening to the sound of the shower in the next room. Jesse sighed and relaxed into the pillow. Jaden sure had a swanky looking room. He couldn't help thinking whether Jaden had _something else_ swanky looking in the shower with him. It made him very self-conscious to imagine the brunette showering. The blue haired boy shook his head clean of the image as his heart skipped a beat. He _definitely_ shouldn't be imagining his friends naked…

Jesse looked over at his necklace on the bedside table. He'd given it back to Jaden before they left the apartment. The bluenette figured it didn't belong to him anymore…he wasn't so big on sentimental stuff anyway. Besides, it had seemed to matter to Jaden, somehow, to keep it close. Just one of the many things that didn't make sense about the brunette… His heart jumped yet again as he thought about Jaden. He really had to do something about that, a slight smile crept onto his face…

The shower had stopped. Jesse looked over as the bathroom door opened and his brunette idol stepped out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He stared. It was every bit like he'd imagined—perfect!

Jaden's chocolate eyes found his, and the smaller brunette grinned at his friend, the wet droplets all over his body shimmered in the light as he moved to a bag of clothes next to the bed. Jesse determinedly wished the towel would slip from the other teen's slender waist. The bluenette could just make out the v-shape of his torso. He tore his eyes away from Jaden and looked out the window to give his friend some privacy to change. It took all his determination not to turn back. The bluenette noticed the sun was setting...how long had they taken to get to the hotel? How long had Jaden's shower taken, for that matter?

Behind him Jaden laughed, 'Don't look now, Jess,' he called to his friend, unaware of the pained expression on the bluenette's face as he struggled with himself. This was so unlike him!

'Done. Let's go!' Jaden called, jumping onto the bed, kneeling right behind the bluenette. He kneed the older boy in the lower back, lightly, causing him to stir.

Jesse rolled off the bed and stood, looking back at Jaden who had already reached the front door, looking back for his friend. He was dressed almost entirely in black: a tight black t-shirt and skinny jeans that complimented his slim figure. Jesse began to feel uncomfortable again as the brunette pulled a white bandanna around his forehead, restraining the soaked mass of wet hair.

'C'mon!'

Jaden left, the blue haired beau stepping briskly after him.

-

***

-

'Jesse isn't picking up…' Zane grimaced at his friends, 'that's not like him…'

'Try his home number,' Chazz suggested, knowing the bluenette rarely picked up his mobile; too many people already had that number. He usually just ignored it.

'I already did,' Zane snorted with a derisive look at Chazz that screamed _idiot_.

Wisely, the black haired younger teen shut up and turned to lean against the wall. He watched the rest of the arcade, filled with people from school. He and his friends never really played the games, since only Jesse was any good at them, but it was important to remind all the losers from Angel that they were around. It was the best way of keeping them in line…

'Let's go see him!' Jasmine suggested suddenly.

'Great idea Jaz!' Mindy gushed, speaking with a reverence one usually reserved for an actual good idea, 'I haven't seen him in _forever_!'

Atticus glanced sideways at the girls. They were one of the main reasons he was popular—and they'd always liked Jesse more. He had to be careful about how he exposed Jaden and his bluenette lover…if it looked like _he_ was to blame, then Jasmine and Mindy might not like him—he might be forced out of the group! _HE MIGHT HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH HIS SISTER!_

As if on cue, said sister and her friends entered the arcade. Bastion and Hassleberry were notably absent; leaving Syrus, Alexis and Aster. Zane fixed his eyes on Aster momentarily before looking back at his phone, calling Jesse's home again. Alexis and her friends walked deeper into the arcade, obscured from the view of the popular kids.

'I don't think we should go…' Atticus said slowly, drawing curious looks from the rest of the group, and particularly hostile ones from Mindy and Jasmine.

'It's just—' he sighed, 'I don't think Jesse wants to see us.'

'_What do you mean!?_' the girls cried together. It was like their worst nightmares come true.

'Think about it. He sees his old friend for the first time in…like…forever…he probably wants to spend some time with him, y'know? Without his old friends crowding around…'

Silence.

'Besides. If he wanted to see us he would have picked up, or called. So let's just go grab some dinner and a movie, or something. Yeah?'

Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other, grinned and began whispering furiously. Atticus caught about three words before it descended into mindless girly-talk: _latest winter fashion_. No prize for guessing what they were talking about.

'Well we haven't got anything better to do.' Chazz shrugged. They all glanced at Zane. Ultimately, it _was_ up to him, even if they didn't admit it.

He nodded and shrugged nonchalantly, it seemed to be an affirmation. The popular kids left the arcade, heading for the shopping centre across the street. It was getting busy, and it was only just 6:00, working up to its peak for late night shopping.

-

***

-

'I can't believe this…' the white haired teen said to his friends, watching the popular kids leave, 'where could Jesse be?'

'I'm not sure…but he wasn't at school all day,' Alexis sighed.

Syrus piped up, 'He didn't pick up his home phone…'

Aster grimaced. This was bad. He was pretty sure Jaden wasn't exactly dangerous, but Atticus had seemed worried about something. Maybe he knew something? He hadn't realised it at the time, but his head was just as much in the firing line if Jesse got mad and found out what had happened. Too bad since their last encounter, Atticus had practically been clinging to Zane and his friends. How could he get him alone?

'Let's just _go_ and _see_ Jesse,' Alexis suggested, 'I don't get what you're so worried about anyway. They're not.'

Aster shook his head, 'they're too busy worrying about themselves to care, even about their friends. And I'm not _worried_, I just want to know what's going on. Something about this whole thing seems really…wrong.'

'What do you mean?' the little bluenette wanted to know.

'Aster's got a point,' Alexis agreed, 'Think about it Sy. Don't you think it's strange that Jaden shows up at school, then in that alley-way, and now Jesse's gone, just after you left him there?'

'Not to mention that weird necklace... Did you feel the heat coming off that thing Syrus? I can't believe it wasn't burning Jaden's skin,' Aster said, eliciting a thoughtful nod from the smaller boy.

'Something's definitely going on with those popular kids. And we need to find out what.'

Aster started after the other group, Alexis fell into step beside him. Syrus was left alone for a moment.

'But _why_?' he whimpered, running after his other, bolder, friends.

-

***

-

'This movie sucks, Jess,' the brunette complained for the thousandth time.

'It hasn't even _started_ yet, Jay,' Jesse looked at him. His friend sure was as impatient as ever. Which was kind of weird for someone who took hour long showers…

'But it looks boring _already_! Think how bad it'll get when it _does_ start!'

The bluenette slung an arm around his friend's shoulders and pulled him closer, leaning in. The brunette stiffened as Jesse moved his mouth right near the other boy's ear. Jesse's heart was pounding from being so close. It seemed to be skipping every other beat.

'Jaden…' he whispered to the other boy, sensually, 'shut-up and watch the movie…'

The brunette fell entirely silent, a stupid grin spreading across his face as Jesse pulled away and sat back in his chair. The bluenette tried desperately to curb the erratic beating of his heart. It took a lot of effort to pull back from the younger boy…Jaden felt _so warm_.

Beside him, the other teen resumed breathing and relaxed into the chair, now content to sit and watch; a magical transformation. Jesse breathed deeply to steady his chest and smiled lazily; Jaden still listened to everything he said, then. Well…almost everything…

The moment was cut decidedly short as a group of teenagers suddenly entered the cinema. Jesse recognised them instantly just as darkness descended on the cinema and the movie started.

'Finally,' Jaden sighed next to him, but the bluenette didn't react. Jesse's emerald orbs were fixed on the five individuals at the bottom of the stairs: Zane, Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine and Chazz. His friends. Jaden followed his gaze downwards, and recognised the individuals from his first day in Heaven. He also recognised Atticus from his first morning...

'Hey…aren't they—'

Jesse nodded, not taking his eyes off his friends. They noticed Jaden and him, seated at the very rear of the cinema. Zane and his companions made their way slowly to them, their expressions ranging from curiosity, excitement, joy and, in Atticus' case, hostility.

'Somethin' wrong, Jess?'

The bluenette blinked and turned to Jaden, giving him a small smile and shaking his head. The brunette held him intently in a chocolate stare. Then he seemed to shrug it off; turned back to the movie as it began.

'Jessseee!!' Mindy and Jasmine squealed, as they approached, leaning in to squeeze the bluenette tightly. They noticed Jaden, who grinned for a second and returned to the movie.

'Where've you been?' Chazz queried, settling in on the opposite side of the walk-way. Jesse was in an aisle-seat, Jaden on his other side, so Mindy and Jasmine were forced to sit on the other side of Jaden. They made their displeasure obvious. Atticus and Zane sat with Chazz on the opposite side.

Jesse shrugged at Chazz and stared intently at the movie, feeling awfully embarrassed, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He felt extremely thankful that his 'friends' hadn't arrived a little earlier, though, and seen how close he'd been to the brunette before. Mindy and Jasmine probably would have fainted on the spot…

'Jesse!' Jasmine shouted across Jaden, moving as close as she could, restrained as she was by the arm-rests that divided her from the boys, 'You and your friend _have_ to come tomorrow night. My parents are going away for the whole weekend…everyone's gonna be there!'

Jesse looked at Jaden, who was seemingly very interested in the movie, all of a sudden. He half-smiled, half-shrugged at Jasmine and then turned back to the movie. The teenage girl seemed affronted and started sulking to Mindy, whispering with her quietly.

Suddenly Jaden jumped up, 'Back in a sec. Gotta' use the little boys room,' he winked at the girls and grinned, moving past Jesse and jogging out the cinema. The bluenette watched him go, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as he felt all his friend's eyes slide onto him.

Before the inevitable questions began, he stood too, 'Err—yeah me too…'

As he started to go, Atticus stood as well, 'Me too…must be the pop-corn here…' he shrugged with a grin at Jesse. The other brunette followed the bluenette down the cinema steps and out into the light. Both teens made for the bathroom.

'Sorry I dumped Jaden in your apartment, bro,' Atticus sighed heavily, 'I didn't even know he was…like…your friend or whatever.'

Jesse shrugged nonchalantly. Something about Atticus' tone didn't seem right…at all. This was normally the kind of voice he reserved for other kids…unpopular kids.

They entered the bathroom together. Jaden was washing his face in the sink. He stood up abruptly and grinned at the both of them. He then sat on the bathroom vanity and preceded to wait as both Jesse and Atticus completed their business.

For a moment there was an awkward silence, as brown and blue haired teens both tried to force themselves into performing, solely to hold up their pretences of needing to visit the bathroom. Jaden helped by playing with the taps. Then relief came. It ended almost as quickly as it had begun, but neither boy was in a position to judge.

Jaden was the first to break the silence, 'you know…I think there's something weird in that popcorn.'

As he made to open the bathroom door, it suddenly burst open of its own accord and an African-looking dark skinned teen entered the bathroom, blocking the entrance with his bulk. The muscled boy was strong and powerfully-built; his searching eyes locked for a second on Jaden before sliding onto Jesse. There, they widened in surprise.

He cleared his throat, 'Excuse me,' a deep voice, with a thin accent of some kind on top. All three boys slid out the way of the burlier one, as if pushed by some other-worldly force. They exited the bathroom quickly, keen to escape the strange dark-skinned guy.

'Anyone know him?' Atticus seemed to be panting. Had he been holding his breath that whole time?

Jesse and Jaden shook their heads in unison, 'sure seemed strange though,' Jesse added.

'Did you see the way he looked at _you_,' Jaden queried, looking at his blue haired friend.

Jesse shook his head though not in answer.

'Let's just go watch the rest of that stupid movie,' he suggested.

'Hey! It's not stupid…it's good!'

-

***

-

The dark-skinned teen grimaced at his companion, seated on a bench, reading intently outside the bathroom.

'I found him, alright. Did you see the blue haired guy?'

'Sure did, mate,' the eye-patched companion replied, 'You ain't surprised are ya'?'

'No,' the other conceded, 'It's exactly as He said. It was just…surreal to see them both there, like that.'

'It's not actually them. Remember that...'

'Regardless. We should report back to Lord Johan. He expects a full report.'

'We still don't know the situation here, mate,' eye-patch man replied, 'we should find out everything we can first...then report.'

There was a silent moment. Then:

The dark-skinned teen nodded to his companion.

-

***

* * *

'Alright, we'll stay. But at week's end, I'm returning to him, with or without you…'


	8. Chapter 7: World's Withered

* * *

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Seven:**__ World's Withered_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

-

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Sorry to all for the _LONG_ period of non-up-datedness. I've been quite busy, but also extremely lazy. You can forgive me by reading and reviewing this chapter =P. I'm not quite sure how that works…but I'm sure it does!_

_So once again, I love you all, and my very belated review responses are below._

_-_

* * *

-

**Review Responses: **

Asukeru — Thankyou, and no…the whole story turns quite a little bit in the next while…so you'll probably all hate it, and I'll have to change the plot and go back and re-write it hahaha. Or hopefully not =P.

KitCat — Well…Sorry I took so long, but at least I did update =) And you asked a _very_ important question, which I absolutely can't answer…but which question? The crocodile one? Maybe xD.

ninjayumie — Hhaahah. I love it. Thankyou very much, and indeed very ironic. But hopefully you won't continue to be doing what they do in this, since things are gonna get _very_…err…difficult? And yes, I think everyone is in a little bit of their own Heaven…

Yugiohfanfic26 — =0 He discovered the secret. Hhaha. It's getting harder though. I actually didn't do it intentionally at first, but when I realised I was doing it, I thought I'd better keep it up haha.

Mariah_Stars — Jesse won't be the only one confused before long. Hhaha…

Spiritshipper-SuzaEuphy09 — Well thank'ee. Good reading to you. =)

PrincessAnime08 — Then read on =). Sorry it took so long. Forgiveness?

Zakksu — Of course! And now it's revealed that there really was a reason to avoid the Japanese names…least so far as Jesse is concerned =0. Things are heating up though, literally. xD

Spiritshipper09 — Yay! Thanks. =D I think you'll like the rest of the story, given your name =P

Merlinluvsarthur — Hhaha. Something is _definitely _not right =). And here's that chapter you wanted… but it's a _little_ late (.)

Scarpaw — Pizza almost certainly can do that to one. I myself have been eating pizza since the last update; hence why I hadn't written anything =P That's my story and I'm sticking to it!! =)

-

* * *

-

***

-

Aster Phoenix sat glumly in front of the massive LCD screen that was his computer's display. His friends, and even Jesse's friends might not realise it, but something serious was going on. And there was only one way in Heaven he could find out how…

.

'Now we'll find out just who you are…'

Aster breathed deeply, typed in "Jaden Yuki" and scanned the results. It was enough to confuse him even more. They were almost all news articles. The first was dated almost eight years ago, from what he could tell. The much newer result, just below, seemed to have happened only days ago.

Curiosity piqued, heart beating a little quicker than it probably should have from using Google, the white haired teen clicked on the oldest report.

_Today, terror rocked the city of Domino, as an eight year old unidentified young man was attacked brutally by a gang of teenage assailants in broad daylight. The culprits have recently been identified by the victim's friend, 8 year old Jaden Yuki, who was present at the time of the attack, and only just managed to escape unharmed. Police have praised Yuki for his swift action in alerting police, and for not involving himself in the fight. Both Yuki and the unidentified victim have refused to comment, as have their families, however the victim remains in a volatile condition in intensive care at Domino Central Hospital._

_Police chief, Duke Devlin reported that police are exploring the leads provided by both families, and are building a strong case to use against the assailants, but have little hope of finding them; "Everyone who witnessed the attack distantly seems to be giving a different description of the assailants. All we really have to go on is the distraught word of two young boys, and it's very unlikely we'll be able to find them without more accurate descriptions."_

_Members of the city have urged the major to install security cameras along the city's major streets, and increase police presence. His office has declined to comment as yet, though it is clear that the horrific nature of the attack will prompt swift response, in due course._

Aster glared at the over-sized screen, trying to make sense of what it said. So…Jaden and his friend were attacked by a street gang? Ouch. The white haired teen had a couple of idea as to who this 'unidentified young man' was as well.

Heart still thumping, Aster moved to the newer result.

_Reports are coming in regarding a terrible fire that engulfed the Domino high street last night. Although most people escaped injury, one woman, believed to be the reclusive Domino-Bake-Sale champion: Alyssa Yuki, was severely burnt in the fire. Paramedics successfully resuscitated Ms Yuki who immediately began asking for her son, Jaden Yuki. Ms Yuki died on the way to Domino Central. Her son: Jaden, is still missing, though his body didn't seem to be amongst the ruins of the Yuki family home. Witnesses say they saw the young man leaving the home some hours before the blaze started._

_Chief of Police, Duke Devlin, believes that finding Jaden will help their department piece together the mystery of the fire, which burnt itself out almost as soon as it had begun. "At the moment, Mr Yuki is not a suspect, however we do need to know his whereabouts, and finding him has become a peak priority."_

_Cameras installed along the Domino high streets over the last 8 years showed Jaden Yuki entering the Sunland Apartment Complex, but he did not leave again. Police have already searched Sunland for signs of Yuki, but as yet have discovered nothing._

_Stay tuned for more news of Yuki's disappearance as we investigate the story._

Aster Phoenix blinked twice and sat back in his chair. Whatever he'd been expecting, it sure as hell wasn't this.

-

***

-

The next hour and fourteen minutes spent in Heaven's biggest cinema complex were definitely some of the worst of Jesse Andersen's life. For each and everyone one of the agonising seventy four minutes since he, Jaden and Atticus had returned from the bathroom, he'd endured Jasmine and Mindy's whisperings, Zane and Chazz's weird glances, and Atticus' outright hostile gaze. Only Jaden had escaped unperturbed, his face had lit up as he watched endless gore erupt on-screen. Jesse vaguely recalled picking this movie; somewhat slyly intending to scare Jaden—just enough so that he might need some friendly re-assurance…yeah…that was why…

Well. Whatever the reason, it was sure as hell out of the question now. Jaden was actually enjoying the movie (who knew he was such a sadist?) and his 'friends' were keeping him on a tight leash, metaphorically of course—though Jasmine and Mindy probably wouldn't mind actually leashing him up…

Jesse shuddered at the thought, waiting for the movie's last few minutes to end; freeing him from the actual horror of his real life.

Jasmine screamed as the killer's eyes opened. And Jesse breathed a sigh of relief when the screen faded to black. He stood abruptly, drawing glances from all of his friends; Jaden included.

'Is it the popcorn again, bro?' Jaden queried, confused and seemingly amused. Jesse stared.

Zane stood and shouldered his way down a few stairs as the cinema emptied, leaving Jesse standing a few steps above. He glanced back when he realised nobody was following him.

'Let's go. Unless Andersen wants to stare at his boyfriend a little longer…'

It was the simplest comment; a joke. But it did not have the desired effect. Atticus' made a weird, choking, gargling noise, Jasmine and Mindy exchanged _horrified_ glances, and Jesse scowled at the taller boy. Chazz just looked confused, but Jaden actually laughed, jumping up to hit Jesse playfully on the arm.

'Yeah c'mon. 'Sides Jess, you can stare at me wherever we go.' He laughed and bounded down towards Zane, legs pumping to hit each step as he went. Zane continued on, striding quickly to surreptitiously match Jaden's pace; taking two steps at a time. Jesse dutifully followed, his friends close behind.

Atticus began to laugh belatedly, lamely at Zane's joke. Worry still etched across his handsome face.

Jesse sighed. The last seventy minutes had been agony. The next would be hellish.

-

***

-

'Well, I dunno about you guys…but I am _starving_'Jaden grinned, tyring to lighten the mood that seemed a little too serious for a group of people who were all supposedly friends.

'Sounds good to me Jay,' Jesse sighed quietly, glancing at Zane, daring him to contradict him.

He didn't.

'Me too,' the taller boy growled in his way.

They walked in silence for a few moments, Jesse, Jaden and Zane together at the fore. The others trailed behind; Mindy and Jasmine gazing longingly into the window displays.

'So. Jaden…you and Jesse are old _pals,_ huh?' Zane asked.

Jaden nodded, 'Yeah. From Domino city…like 8 years ago.'

'Really?' Zane, for the first time ever, sounded genuinely interested. This was dangerous.

'Yes,' Jesse intoned dryly, '_really_.'

'It's strange. He's never mentioned you before now…' Zane noted, with a quick glance at Jesse, '…ever.'

'Must have slipped my mind,' Jesse replied absently, '...or maybe I just don't tell you _everything_ Zane.'

They arrived at the Food Court, effectively ending the conversation, which was beginning to take on a _very_ sour tone. Jasmine and Mindy headed for the salad bar, already discussing which low-fat dressing they would ask for from the cute serving guy.

Jesse stayed close to Jaden as they all went about looking for food. He ignored the kids from school that said hello to him, he was too focussed on keeping up with Jaden, and trying to think of a way he could excuse them both from the company of his so-called friends.

So focused was he, that Chazz managed to sidle right up to him without his notice, slipping an arm around his shoulders.

'Hey, Jesse,' he asked quietly, out the corner of his mouth, 'what's with you and that Jaden kid?'

The bluenette looked sharply at Chazz, 'Whad'daya mean?' he asked a little too quickly.

'I mean…the guy turns up out of nowhere—you've never mentioned him before, and you act like you're best friends or something. You're even blowing off Zane!'

He said it like it was a crime, or something!

Jesse clenched his teeth and looked away from the black haired kid, shaking off his arm, looking at Jaden as he bought his third hot dog, 'that's cause we _are_ best friends,…sorry I forgot to furnish you all with details of my life before Heaven….

Silence.

'…me and Jay are just…gonna…go. I'll see you tomorrow—maybe.'

He strode off towards Jaden. Behind him, he heard Chazz call out, 'HEY! Jesse! Just…be careful—alright?'

He looked back. Chazz _actually did _look concerned. The bluenette nodded once and continued towards Jaden. Be careful of _what_ though…?

-

***

-

Jaden turned. He grinned back as Jesse approached, mouth half-filled with bread, cheese and sausage. For some reason his friend's cheeks seemed to flush as he noticed it.

'You hungry?' Jaden mumbled, offering the half-eaten dog.

'Not for that…' he muttered. Jaden shrugged and downed the rest in a single bite, eliciting a laugh from his blue haired friend.

Chocolate met emeralds. Jaden noticed once again, with a pang, that his friend's smile didn't light up those green orbs, as once it had. He'd thought Jesse hadn't changed much in the past eight years; but that wasn't true—his friend lost his carefree charm. Jaden had loved that in him; he was too serious now—though with friends like Zane the Pain, Mindy and Cindy or whatever the hell they were called, it wasn't difficult to see why.

Jaden's eyes flared as he thought of something. He grabbed Jesse by the wrist and pulled him to the side of the food court, holding onto his friend tightly, 'hey—can we go somewhere, Jesse?'

'Sure,' he answered immediately, 'where?'

'Uhh—don't you wanna tell your friends?'

'Oh—yeah… …No.'

Jaden laughed, 'Great. Let's go!'

And with that, the brunette grabbed Jesse by the wrist and started to run.

-

***

-

'Y'know... I never even knew this place was here.'

The boys lay side by side on the gently sloping hill. The grass was soft and cool in the dark, and the stars were brighter than they ever should be in the middle of a city park. Wisps of cloud billowed around in the night air; crisp and pleasant against their skin. And Jesse felt, for the first time in so long, utterly at peace.

The silence lengthened, but neither boy cared. They didn't need to speak right now; the stars said enough…

How long they lay there, before Jesse spoke again, neither boy could have said, but the stars only intensified as the lights of the city around them began to fade. Finally, the bluenette broke the most pleasant silence he had ever enjoyed.

'Jaden Yuki…' Jesse sighed; turned over to face the brunette.

Jaden turned onto his side as well, smiling slightly at the other boy.

'I can't imagine what life would be like if I'd never met you.'

'Probably crap.'

Jesse laughed, 'Probably. Yeah.'

Jaden smiled wider, 'Know why I brought you here yet?'

'You wanted to take advantage of me in the darkness where nobody will ever find us?' Jesse asked, raising his eyebrows, eliciting a smirk from his brunette. _His_ brunette, that had a nice ring to it.

Jaden laughed and rolled his eyes.

'We used to do this. Remember? And you'd always say to me—'

'Why are we looking at the stars? And then you'd say—' Jesse interrupted.

'We're not looking. Because if you're looking you're trying to find,' Jaden smiled at the bluenette

'And stars are about getting lost…' they said together. Then they laughed, free and clear like they were just two eight year olds lost in a field once more.

Jaden watched as Jesse's eyes light up; the way he'd always remembered. He loved every second of it...wished it could last even longer. And Jesse was close. So close now. He could almost feel the warmth of the other boy's breath on his cheek—it made his heart beat hard in his chest; his body tensed up like a jack-in-the-box; as if any second he'd spring forth and—

Jesse beat him to it, pushing his lips suddenly against the brunette's cheek, moistening the soft skin with a perfect kiss that could have lasted an eternity or just a second. Either way it didn't matter to Jaden, because in that moment, however long it lasted, he and Jesse were as one.

The bluenette pulled away, looking equally abashed and proud, if it were possible to have two such polar emotions in ones face. Jesse certainly did. And Jaden imagined he too probably had a similar expression; equally happy and terrified. Did this mean what he thought it did…?

'Jess?'

The bluenette turned back to look up at the sky, biting his lower lip to steady it. Jaden's own heart was beating so hard and so heavily that Jesse must surely be feeling it's vibrations in the earth!

'Jesse.'

He didn't say anything.

Jaden sighed. 'That—that was…'

_Weird? Confusing? Painful?_

'Nice.'

The silence lengthened again. It didn't take long for Jaden to join Jesse in star-gazing once more. The world returned to normal…average…boring…

'I'm glad you liked it, Jay.'

They both smiled without tearing their gazes from the stars. And right there, in that moment, both boys knew that something, at least one thing, was very, very right with the world…

'So…do we still have to go to school tomorrow?'

-

***

-

'This is going to be a lot harder than we thought.'

'His Lordship will know what to do.'

'It's definitely happening though, right?'

'Definitely. In fact, I'd say it's almost complete mate.'

'She works quickly. We should too.'

The eye-patched man shook his head, face half hidden by the underbrush they had secreted themselves in, 'I told you. We need to know more about what's going on here.'

The odd pair gazed over once more at the two teenagers lying together in the darkness. If only they had the slightest idea…

'Y'know Jim… I really wish, sometimes, that our lives were as simple as these mortals…'

'O'Brien...' the other man said quietly, 'stop being so goddamn melodramatic.'

-

***


	9. Chapter 8: Waning Wishes

* * *

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Eight: **__Waning Wishes_

_By xCharleex_

-

_

* * *

_

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Because I am a terrible, terrible person for not updating in so long, I will now work hard to redeem myself...by adding more chapters! =) I've stopped sleeping in order to write this, haha! But really, I do like this story...I'm excited to see how it ends up...not that I don't already know...I just mean, like...how I write it? If that makes sense =P. Anyway, things are about to get a lot more crazy in Heaven... so get ready to get confused!! Or hopefully not. But in any case, this is a chapter of _revelations_ and _soon will be a chapter ofpartying!!_ So enjoy!_

* * *

**Review Responses: **

Jj4evr — Hahah…I'm sorry =( But I updated now…? Forgiveness xD

Kitcat — You ask a _lot_ of important questions =D. And I updated, so you can be happy and learn more…and have one or two of those questions answered, huh? =P

IluvJadenAndJesse — Hey! No problem, thanks too =) I'm sure you'll find out soon =P That's if I update soon! Hhaa. Of course I will... (have?) And you'll just have to see about all these things, won't ya =)

Emerald_Twin_Blade — O.o That _is_ weird. Haha, maybe it means you like it…? Hope so. I'm glad you're enjoying it in any case...unless your heart thing is like Jesse's....which is different. =)

And yeah, I sort of just threw them in there. This chapter _should_ clear things up somewhat…but knowing me probably won't =(

Mariah_Stars — Thankyou, thankyou, THANKYOU =) *Huggles Back x 10* And Jim and O'Brien are discussing something _veerrry_ important. Hahah. You'll have to wait and see xD This chapter might shed some light. Will, in fact…I hope =P

Scarpaw — Awww. "Agonizing" =( Haha, and _yess_ Aster does have something of a large role in this chapter. Or at the very least, I'd call it a guest spot. =0 Hahah. LOL your suggestions for Kaiba and Yugi, and wow I really laughed aloud when I read it, so congrats—my family thinks I'm a total loon. The Devlin thing was really just idleness on my part hahah—didn't want to come up with a new name. And I'm not sure he was ever a game designer in this universe. It's very AU—at least, I think so…given that they haven't played a single card game yet =0.

* * *

***

-

_It was incredible. The river of chocolate flowed by like brown molten lava—thick with honey and caramel and other wonderful scents and flavours that he couldn't identify. Rabbits with crops of blue hair, and Jesse Andersen's face, bounded around singing about time machines and Mr T._

_Suddenly a television screen, composed of ice and vines, materialised at the trunk of the tree Jaden was sitting against. A strange, effeminate looking man with white hair was babbling about the 'next big thing in entertainment'._

"_Duel monsters will be a worldwide hit with—" he was saying_

_Jaden snorted. Card games and holograms? That'd _NEVER _takeoff._

_Then one of the Jesse-Rabbits bounded up to him; its two front teeth distinctly larger than Jesse's ever were—they didn't sit right in his perfect maw. The rabbit jumped into Jaden's lap, lifting a paw up to his head, stroking the brunette's hair gently._

_Jaden laughed aloud. _

These rabbits sure were friendly—not like the real Jesse at all! He'd probably have just—

_The Jesse-Rabbit slapped him quickly across the face. Once on each side. It was _yelling_ at him, laughing._

'Jay! Jaden—wake up...you slacker,'

'Seriously, I don't wanna have to carry you home!'

Jaden opened blurry eyes to spy the real bluenette (non-rabbit form) kneeling over him, one leg either side, propped up by his elbows. His face was close too—really close. What had happened last time he'd come that close…?

Warmth spread across the brunette's cheeks as he smiled up at the other boy, who smiled hesitantly back. They stayed like that for a moment, just staring.

Jesse cleared his throat before standing, offering the other boy his hand. Jaden took it, standing as well. He'd forgotten they were still in the park. The grass was softer than he'd realised. How had he managed to _fall asleep?_

'What time is it?' the brunette yawned.

'Some time after midnight—I heard the bell tower chiming, but my phone's dead...still. I really need to charge it.'

'Yeah...'

The silence lengthened.

Jesse couldn't help but notice, with a pang of guilt, the bruising that still paraded across the other boy's face. It had gone away, mostly; was barely noticeable really anymore, unless you looked for it... Jesse tried to look away.

'So…shall we…go?' Jaden suggested after a moment. Why wasn't Jesse meeting his eye?

They started to walk together, through the park, unconsciously drawing ever closer to one another as they left the shelter of the clearing where their hill was. The wind was stronger, colder outside. Jaden shivered.

Jesse put his arm around the brunette and pulled him in, sharing his warmth. Jaden was grateful for it. It seemed to ease the bluenette out of his stupor too, for he suddenly smiled.

'Jay? What were you dreaming about?' the tone seemed a little sly.

'Oh…err—' _Don't say rabbits. Don't say chocolate rivers. Don't say rabbits with Jesse-heads!_

'Rab—I mean. Card games.'

Jesse rolled his eyes, smiling, 'No rabbits, then? Or rivers of chocolate?'

Jaden's jaw must have hit the ground. HOW COULD JESSE POSSIBLY KNOW _THAT_? Could his best friend _read minds _now?!

The bluenette laughed as he caught the other boy's expression, 'You talk really loudly in your sleep. Sorry,' he smirked.

'I guess...' Jesse continued with a slightly mischievous tone, 'you'll just have to get used to me hearing all about your dreams at night...'

Jaden smiled. He could _definitely_ get used to that...

-

***

-

'Nice bed Jess,' Jaden called as he bounced again on the queen-sized waterbed, giggling stupidly at the sloshing sound. In the en-suite next door, Jesse shook his head, an involuntary smile spreading across his handsome face. The moment his shower was over...

His hand darted to his heart as it thumped harder than normal, then skipped a few beats. The bluenette breathed heavily, smiled nervously at his reflection, reassuring himself that he really was fine. Why did Jaden have such a profound effect on him?

And just what was 'it' that he and Jaden had? This friendship... What had made him kiss the brunette in the park earlier that night? Maybe he was just tired—wasn't thinking clearly? But then...why had it felt so good? And clearly Jaden thought so too.

But then...that could have just been because he was such a great kisser!

His shower ended quickly. Jesse felt a strange eagerness to return to the other boy; as though if he didn't see him again soon; reassure himself that this was real, then he'd wake up. It _would_ all be a dream. _And that would suck. A lot._

Jesse walked out of the en-suite, still dripping, wearing a pair of blue boxer-briefs that matched his hair. They were wet where he hadn't dried himself very well. And his body wasn't the only thing that was wet…

'Umm. Jess. I'm really sorry. I don't think you're supposed to bounce on water beds...'

Apparently, Jaden was right about something, having split open the Queen sized water-bed and thoroughly soaked the entire room. The boy was wet through, along with everything else.

Jesse just shrugged, already seeing an upside to the predicament, 'Don't worry about it, Jay. No big deal. Though…I guess…we'll both have to share your bed...'

Jaden smiled and nodded, causing Jesse's heart to jump in its way. The bluenette was distinctly aware of how tight his boxer-briefs were suddenly starting to feel.

'Uhh…how about you go put some dry clothes on?' Jesse suggested quickly, trying to move to his own wardrobe without making his guilty pleasure too visible to the brunette. As he said it, he realised it wasn't likely to work. His wardrobe and everything in it, was entirely soaked. How had the water even got in? Jesse smiled to himself…only Jaden could manage something like this…

'It's ok. I'll just use this,' Jaden picked up Jesse's discarded towel and began to discard his old, wet clothes. Jesse resisted the temptation to stare as the brunette removed his own boxer-briefs, content to simply watch from the corner of his eye, acting as though he were still casually looking through his wardrobe.

The bluenette let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as Jaden drew the towel tightly around his slender, toned waist. He waited a few moments, just for good measure, and turned towards the other boy, trying to seem nonchalant, 'sure. Whatever you like,' but his roaming eyes gave him away somewhat.

Jaden was less subtle. 'Damn Jess! You're ripped! I mean—washboard much? I could just dry my clothes on your abs—'

Jesse interrupted him with a fit of laughter. Grinning the bluenette asked the question he'd been dying to ask all night, 'Jaden…'

'Yes, Jesse?'

'Do you _ever_ shutup?' he strode closer, still smiling.

'Yes, Jesse.'

'And another thing…'

'Yes, Jesse?'

'I love you.'

Silence. Emeralds held the other boy's chocolate gaze.

Then he whispered it: 'Yes, Jesse…'

Jesse reached out with one hand and slowly traced a line up Jaden's chest, brushing the soft skin gently, unable to look away. His hand reached the brunette's neckline, and he titled Jaden's chin upwards, holding him there by his jaw.

The brunette's heart was thumping as loudly and irregularly as Jesse's own; the bluenette could feel his pulse through his neck. Their mouths were both impossibly dry; only in their eyes was their certainty. This was right. _This was heaven..._

Slowly… ever so slowly, Jesse closed the gap between them; pressed his lips against the other boy's. Then he was undeniably, unabashedly, kissing Jaden Yuki, both of their eyes closing simultaneously as Jesse massaged the brunette's mouth. Jaden draped his arms around the other boy's lower back and opened his mouth to the bluenette he loved.

The brunette moaned into the kiss as it deepened; he felt Jesse's passion across his entire body as the stronger boy pulled him even closer, an arm around his waist. The towel slipped from his body, but it went unnoticed. He had Jesse—that was all that mattered...all that mattered in the world.

-

***

-

'Jess! Jesse—wake up...you slacker,'

'Seriously, I don't wanna have to carry you home!'

Jesse opened blurry eyes to spy Jaden, kneeling over him, a grin sprawled across his handsome face. What were they doing _in the park?!_ The bluenette swore, heavily. His friend looked more than a little taken aback.

'Umm—sorry?'

'Oh—Jay, not you...I was—'

Jaden raised his eyebrows, concern written across his face, 'you alright, Jess?'

'Yeah…' he muttered, 'I mean, yes. Yes. I'm—fine.'

Jaden stood, offering the bluenette a hand, 'C'mon we have to go. It's almost midnight...'

A quick rustling sound, somewhere behind them, made both boys look round wildly, hearts beating wildly. Jesse stood hurriedly, all tiredness evaporated in a second, and he put himself quite deliberately between the source of the noise, and Jaden.

'Whose there?' he called. It was definitely too loud to have been an animal. Jesse knew the kinds of people who hung around in Heaven. His friends weren't the worst things this city had to offer... He edged slowly towards the bushes. Jaden caught his arm before he'd moved barely an inch.

'Jess—' Jaden's voice was deathly quiet, 'Let's—let's just go ok?'

The bluenette could tell why he was so scared though. He didn't fear what might happen him—Jaden wasn't like that. Never had been... No. Jaden was scared for what might happen to _him_...

Jesse took a deep breath and moved closer.

'NOW!'

A flash of white exploded from behind the bushes, and two great shadows darted out from the shrubbery, hurtling towards them. Jaden saw it all happen as if it were in slow motion. He saw the glint of steel; could almost feel the harm these people intended. He reacted instinctively; pushing Jesse to the ground and hurtling himself forwards to shield the bluenette.

'GET AWAY FROM HIM!' he cried, bringing his own arms up to shield his face from the light, and from these people.

Jesse's voice joined the scream, grabbing at Jaden's ankle from the earth, 'JADEN!!'

Then the white light was gone and all was silent.

Jaden opened his eyes when the pain did not come. He hesitantly let his arms fall, breathing heavily, shaking all over. The adrenaline still coursed through his veins—it made his head pound, blurring his vision. His chest began to sting where the necklace touched it: the silver felt as though it were on fire. Jesse was still gripping his ankle furiously, also breathing heavily now, from the sound of it.

But the two of them were no longer alone in the clearing. Kneeling less than a metre away, was the dark skinned man from the cinema bathroom, and another, taller man, wearing…an eye patch. Their heads were bowed. They were entirely still.

Jesse stood quickly, wrapping an arm around Jaden; a protective gesture—and one that would make sure Jaden didn't push him down again. For a moment the pair of them simply stared the newcomers. Confused, and more than a little afraid. Adrenaline pumping.

'Who—who are you?' Jesse demanded after a moment. His voice shook. At the same moment, Jaden asked, 'What do you want?'

Both of the attacker's heads flicked up and they stared up at Jaden and Jesse. They seemed to be in pain, as if gravity itself was pushing them down. The dark skinned male's face twisted into a snarl as he answered, seemingly not of his own accord, 'We want—' he growled audibly, 'him…'

The dark skinned boy nodded at Jesse, head bowing once again.

'What—what's wrong with them?' Jaden whispered.

The bluenette shook his head; he had no idea. Something had struck him though—an idea.

'Ask them who they are.'

Jaden looked at the other boy. Jesse nodded, trying to communicate strength through the emerald windows into his soul. Jaden breathed deeply, trying to steady his nerves, 'who are you?'

This time, the other one answered, though again, it seemed as though he was struggling against himself to do so.

'I am…Jim Cook, and…this is Austin O'Brien.'

'What do you want with Jesse?' Jaden demanded, far more aggressively now.

'We were sent...' the dark skinned teen growled as he answered involuntarily. Sweat broke out on his brow and he snarled like a wild animal. '…sent to kill him.'

Silence.

'Why did you stop…?' Jesse breathed.

This time, the eye-patched man answered without Jaden asking. He didn't struggle as he had before. His voice was calm, almost passive; 'Because he…Jaden…told us not to.'

'And you listened to me?'

The dark skinned boy nodded, 'You are he. He is you. Prince Haou.

Jaden slumped onto the grass, exhausted. The adrenaline had runs its course and he felt like doing nothing but collapsing into a deep sleep... This whole thing was going to need some explaining.

'You—you better start from the beginning…' he panted, lazily motioning Jesse to sit next to him.

As Jesse hesitantly sat, and Jaden closed his eyes, the two young men suddenly seemed to relax and kneel up straighter, as if the unearthly gravity that was previously affecting them had suddenly returned to some semblance of normality.

Both the dark skinned O'Brien, and the eye-patched Jim were breathing heavily. They sat, mirroring Jaden and Jesse, though sitting further apart than the other boys, who, without realising it, had drawn protectively closer to one another.

'As you wish, Jaden,' Jim said calmly; the other-worldly affectation was entirely gone now that Jaden and Jesse had sat, despite the bluenette's hostile gaze locked on O'Brien, who stared definitely back. The eye-patched man sighed and looked up towards the sky, staring at it for a moment, before fixing the brunette with his one good eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jesse registered that he was smiling.

'Well mate, I'm not sure how much sense this'll make...but you at least, Jaden, have already had a brush with the _other side_,' Jim's heavy Australian accent was engaging, but Jaden's eyes had already widened in horror. Could this be about his meeting with Destiny?!

'You see. We're angels.'

Jesse snorted. Jaden was silent.

'If we're not angels, then how'd we know your names? Andersen?' O'Brien demanded of Jesse.

Jesse fixed him with a piercing stare, 'About 3,000 people know my name at Angel High just down the street. You could have easily heard Jay's anywhere…'

'And that light, from before…?'

'I dunno. You got a strobe hidden under that vest? Or just more oversized muscle.'

Jaden put a steadying hand on his friend's clenched fist. The dark skinned teenager didn't react like he'd expected though, he just shrugged and looked poignantly at Jim. Obviously he thought this whole thing was a waste of time. The Australian continued.

'We were sent here by our ruler, Lord Johan...in order to protect Prince Haou.'

'_Who?_'

'No. Haou.'

'No. I mean who is Prince Haou?'

Jaden caught Jesse looking at him sharply. Obviously there was gonna be some weird questions after all this was done… _If_ all this was ever done.

'The ruler of the heavenly realms, and all of these dimensions…including this one. But his safety is threatened. That's why we were sent here.'

'_Threatened by Jesse?_' Jaden scoffed.

'No.' O'Brien interjected, still staring at the bluenette, 'threatened by you.'

'Wha—?'

'That necklace!' O'Brien suddenly stood up, eyes widened in horror as he stared at Jaden's chest, where his necklace still sat warmly, 'Jim! That's how she's channelling it…'

'My necklace?' Jaden's hand darted towards the silver. This was one of the few things he'd had in his possession when he'd first appeared in Heaven City.

'_My_ necklace,' Jesse muttered quietly.

Jim heard. '_Yours?_ Mate! I think…'

'A transfer!?' O'Brien turned to Jim. Jesse and Jaden were lost—these two might as well have been speaking in code. Perhaps they were…

'A deal, though?'

'Maybe not. A bargaining chip...?'

'Of course!'

They both turned to Jesse suddenly, 'Little wonder he looks so similar. Lord Johan was lying!'

'Lying? Why though mate?'

'To protect the Prince, of course!' O'Brien gasped.

'Even at the cost—?' Jim paused, then lamented. 'You're right. He would…'

There was silence, the kind that occurs after some sudden revelation that everyone understands. The only problem being that, in this instance, half the group had no idea what was going on.

Jesse stood, 'I dunno about you Jaden, but I've had enough of these _nut-jobs_...' he didn't trouble to keep his voice down.

Jaden stood as well, a grimace twisting his mouth. Something was wrong. He joined Jesse in walking away. Jim and O'Brien made to stop them, standing as well, but thought better of it…either because of the other worldly exertion Jaden had over them, or because Jesse looked so uncharacteristically aggressive.

'We have to get back to Heaven, Jim. Lord Jo—'

Jesse and Jaden moved out of earshot. The bluenette's teeth were clenched.

'Were they insane?' he whispered angrily, 'or just— …and what the _hell_ were you _doing,_ going along with them?'

'Jess—'

'People like that are _dangerous_, Jay. I thought _you_ would have figured that out by now…' The second he said it, Jesse regretted it.

'…Jaden—'

The brunette shook his head, utterly exhausted, 'No. Y…you're right, Jess.'

They walked quickly out of the park. The night had seemed so young and exciting as they'd entered. Now…now it felt threatening, as if danger lurked around every corner…and knowing Heaven, Jesse realised it well could. He shouldn't have let Jaden talk him into coming here.

No. That wasn't right. He shouldn't have slept so long...

He tried to get closer to Jaden as they walked, but the brunette was silent, remote. Jesse shook his head at the night, frustrated at nothing in particular.

Angels. Stupidest thing he'd ever heard... So why did part of him believe them?

-

***

-

When they returned to Jesse's house, Jaden went straight to bed without a word.

The bluenette was left alone. Again. Why did Jaden always seem to end up doing this to him. More to the point—why was he so very dependant upon the brunette, when all it did was cause them both hurt.

Still… he'd been through the alternative as well. And life without Jaden was worse. Like an addiction with permanent withdrawal symptoms…

Jesse curled up on his own bed, unable to sleep. It wasn't like Jaden to be so quiet. He hadn't even had anything to eat! Even after what he'd said—even after those two _angels_...Jaden was so…buoyant. He could bounce back from _anything_? What was wrong?

He should go see Jaden. Find out what was up.

But then… what if he just wanted to be alone?

Jesse sighed. No. If Jaden was anything like him—and he knew, of course, that he was, then the last thing he'd want would be to be alone… That made up his mind. Jesse stood, hesitated, and sat back down. Maybe not.

The bluenette put his head in his hands and massaged his temples. He was _such_ an idiot.

There was a knock at his door, 'Jess—'

Jaden!

The door opened a fraction; the bluenette stared through the gap, meeting the heartbreaking chocolate gaze of _his brunette_. Did he have the right to call him _his_ anymore? Jesse grimaced into his palm, suppressing the moan he longed to scream aloud.

'Wh—what is it, Jay?'

Jaden glanced at the ground and walked in, shutting the door behind him with a click. The brunette sat on the bed next to Jesse and slumped backwards, lying down. The angle revealed his perfect abdomen; Jesse ignored it and turned to the other boy. He was staring up.

Jesse's ceiling had a single glow-in-the-dark star affixed to it. One from an obvious set, which had proved too difficult to remove. The green glow seemed to amuse Jaden.

'…and here was me thinking you didn't know about getting lost in the stars…' he whispered.

'Helps me forget,' Jesse admitted, truthfully, with a little wink.

Jaden smiled briefly, but didn't tear his gaze away. He sighed deeply.

'Jay?'

'Jess?'

'I—I missed you.'

Jaden did look now. And it was a gaze of confusion, 'I…missed you too.'

They sat, and lay in Jaden's case, in comfortable silence for a moment.

'Jay?'

'Jess?'

'I…kinda need to sleep there. I don't suppose you could lie across the whole bed?'

'Make me.'

Jesse grinned, straddling Jaden between his legs as he crawled on all fours over the brunette. 'Sure you wanna' play this game, Jay?'

'I'm not moving, Jess. Do your worst.' He stared back at the ceiling, feigning indifference. A slight grin twisted his mouth.

Jesse lowered his lips to the brunette's ear, breathing almost silently, 'if you move...I'll make it worth your while...'

Jaden closed his eyes and grinned. After a moment, he whispered back, 'Gonna have to do better than that J—'

Jesse pressed his lips against Jaden's still moving ones, hard. The brunette took a second to stop talking, his mouth massaging Jesse's own. The bluenette continued the motion after a moment, working his way down the other boy's jaw-line. Jaden was breathing heavily, but Jesse remained calm—this was, after all, only a game.

'MMnn—Jess!' Jaden giggled slightly as Jesse kissed his upper neck gently, lips grazing the soft skin. Jaden kicked out with his leg as the blue haired boy tickled his neck again with his lips. Jesse grinned into the kiss and went lower. Then his lips touched the necklace.

Jesse recoiled with a cry, falling backwards off the waterbed with the force of his throw, simultaneously grabbing his mouth. Jaden sat up, worry etched across his face. From the floor, Jesse stared up at the brunette, panting, licking his tender lips.

The necklace had been searing—!

How com he'd never noticed that before? _How could Jaden not _feel _that!?_ His heart was beating oddly again. Erratic, lightly, fleeting, skipping odd beats. _What was going on?_

'Jesse are you—?' Jaden started.

The bluenette collapsed.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: White World

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Nine: **__White World_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_I updated. There's no excuse I can give for the huge gap…but you could say its because I'm an awfully distractible person…you should all hate me =( But please don't…or do…but if you do…hurl abuse in the form of a review…because they make me feel warm and update-able no matter what they say. I have responded to you my loyal and beautiful and wonderful [etc.] readers below, as usual. And I have to say…things are hotting up…literally…because nothing is what it seems anymore. I'm sure a few of you were a little weird'ed out by…everything, but believe me…it's only gonna get worse =) BY THE WAY: there's a party on in Heaven, and you're all invited. Love this chapter please =D Haha._

* * *

**Review Responses: **

IluvJadenAndJesse — =) =) Thank'yees. And yeaah those Jesse-rabbits are kinda weird...little bit freaky actually. Haha. And yeah...I was in two minds as to whether to write the dream(s). I almost didn't…but it was too fun, cause I never get to write Jess and Jay getting together…they're always so busy doing their shit and being popular and talking to angels and stuff. Haha… yeaah I'm keeping this one under wraps. Transfers =) =D It's gonna make me cry if I talk about it…so I won't. Hahaha, but no seriously—the necklace is HUGELY important. As for Jaden and the water-bed...well…yeah...I figured if it was possible, he'd make it happen. Probably even if it wasn't too.

Scarpaw — Don't worry, I won't charge for it. I'd like to see it too! Haha. Maybe. Maybe… that's all I'll say =P. You've inspired me though bwhaha. And I don't even know how to pronounce Haou, so it may not have rhymed at all =0 I'll take your word for it, but it was unintentional…unless it makes me a creative genius…in which case it was on purpose ;). You lost me at frying pans =D

Emerald_Twin_Blade — Awwwwww. Now I feel BAD!!!! =( I'm sorry…unless it was tears of joy? Ahhh…I still feel bad. Which means this chapter I'm about to write will be depressing =( hahaha. No but really…this'll be sad. =P And LOLOL the "however long it takes". Haha. I'm not _that _unreliable. loL. Least I AM updating… =P

Kitcat — I like cookies. I accept. And you're welcome for the update, I have written yet another one—cause I love my readers that much. Hahah. You _definitely_ asked some important questions…so I totally can't answer any of them…you'll just have to read forever =) Gosh I give away too many hints in these review responses, don't I? =P

Tsukaro and Sarutobi — THANKS!!! =D Haha. Whaddaya say to a compliment that good, except: Thankyou. I feel compelled to write even better and more frequently now. =) =) =) Thanks. =D

Jackie — =0 Your update request has been fulfilled…AND the issues will continue forever. It's all part of the master plan to make this story continue FOREVER. Just kidding…there's an ending. Better be a good one too…not more of that dream crap from last chapter. Hahahaa….I'm like critiquing myself in your review response. Sorry! Apparently my delete key is broken—maybe I just want to showcase how random and disparate my thought process is? Ah well. Here you are. What a review response this is… Thanks for reviewing =)

moshi95 AKA sherley C. — Your begs (prayers?) have been answered in the form of this update…and also: sorry…I guess it was a little agonising to end there. Haha. My bad! Enjoy though =)

Asukeru — Thankeees. Hope you enjoy number nine.

Emma Blue Eyes — Glad you're enjoying it…but we'll see how "cute" it is soon. Bwhaha. No just kidding. And don't worry, I FINALLY updated…hope you like it =)

* * *

***

-

'Jesse!'

Jaden jumped off the bed towards Jesse's limp body, grabbing his shoulders.

_What the hell was going on!?_

'JESSE!?' the brunette shouted in the other boy's ear. _If this was a joke…_

Jaden tightened his grip around Jesse's shoulders and shook him roughly, heart racing, mind blank. Panic gripped him tightly, constricting his airways as he garbled Jesse's name over and over, shouting becoming louder and more hysterical every moment.

The brunette pulled his friend closer; into his arms. Wild confusion assailed from all sides, and the fear of losing Jesse again shattered any chance of resilience. Tears streamed loosely from his eyes, pouring onto the limp head of the bluenette and Jaden put his head against Jesse's and screamed his name again.

The bedroom door burst open, but Jaden didn't see who came through; was only vaguely aware that someone else was in the room when they prised him away from the bluenette. The girl—Alexis, he realised in his confused state—checked Jesse's pulse and put her cheek against his lips, checking his breathing. So who was holding him? Jaden's head was throbbing, and he realised he was still shouting Jesse's name—was that him screaming, too? Alexis' lips were pressed against Jesse's so it couldn't be her. And whoever was holding—

_Alexis' lips?!_

Jaden almost cried out in anguish, before he realised she was saving him! Doing what he had been too fear-addled and confused to. She was breathing life back into Jesse Andersen!

With that thought, came the clarity he so desperately required. It had been only half minute since Jesse's collapse. Now his current situation: pinned and held by someone, with Alexis stooped over the boy that was his everything, was even more obscure…but welcome.

For another tense minute or so, Alexis continued her life-saving work, pumping the bluenette's chest and breathing life into the boy. Jaden's arms were numb where…someone—he still didn't know who…was gripping his arms, holding him back. But Jaden wasn't going anywhere. He didn't want to say a word—do _anything_ to interrupt the girl who was saving his life's life—Jesse's life.

The bluenette coughed, seemed to splutter and gasped deeply, eyes opening widely while Alexis' mouth still half covered his own. For almost a minute, the bluenette wracked in coughing breaths, deep and shuddering; Alexis was whispering to him throughout.

Jaden realised he was whispering the boy's name over and over again—like a chant: _Jesse…Jesse—_

'I—I'm…alright…Jay…' Jesse was just a few metres away, sitting upright but breathing raggedly, as if he couldn't get a full, deep breath. He was also shaking—as if he were freezing. And still his concern was for Jaden; emeralds locked onto the small boy.

The grip on his arms released and Jaden half-fell, half-crawled towards his bluenette. The other boy continued trying to breathe, looking away, but he looked up again as the brunette approached. Their eyes met, and the fear that filled them both slowly ebbed away as warmth replaced it.

'Sorry to interru—'

'Aster!' Alexis interrupted the white-haired teen…the one who had been holding him back, Jaden realised. She shook her head definitively; it was final.

'We—we need to get him to rest,' Alexis breathed heavily—saving lives took its toll, apparently.

Between the three of them, they hauled the heavier young teen into his bed and covered him in blankets. Jesse helped as best he could, trying to stand, but strangely weak after his collapse. The bluenette caught Jaden's arm as he went to walk away, still half-dazed.

In a series of ragged, chattering-teeth-laced words, he managed to say, 'Jaden. Stay.'

It was enough to convince the brunette; and in any case, there was no arguing with Jesse's iron heard grip. Much more quietly, the bluenette half-mouthed another word, for Jaden's hearing alone: 'necklace.'

Jaden had forgotten—! The necklace had done_ something _to Jesse! Destiny's necklace... He ripped the thing savagely from his neck and threw it aside, earning an approving nod and simultaneous cough from Jesse. He climbed into bed with the other boy, ignoring the glances Alexis and Aster shared. Jesse stopped shivering as he wrapped himself around Jaden, as though he were some kind of living hot-water-bottle. From there, with Jesse surrounding him, Jaden could hear the boy's heart beating erratically, lightly—fluttering as precariously as his breathing was ragged.

His friend was sick—and once again, it seemed to be all his fault. And it was something to do with the necklace…the silver thing seemed far more malicious now than it ever had. It made him ill to think about, but he couldn't help but do so. From the corner of the room it seemed to sparkle with a malevolent light that couldn't be reflected from the lights outside.

Smartly, Alexis and Aster excused themselves from the room. It was awkward enough to burst into someone's house to save their life—far more awkward to watch the reunion sleepover…

-

***

-

'This isn't right,' Aster repeated for the umpteenth time, pacing furiously around Jesse's lounge room.

Alexis was leaning against the kitchen counter, biting her lower lip, apparently deep in thought. She sighed deeply and looked back at the door to Jesse's room. Silence. Nothing but absolute silence.

Aster had convinced her that something was definitely up with Jaden…the online news reports about that mysterious fire, and Jaden's survival had convinced her. But surely he didn't mean any harm to Jesse—? Not after the way he'd been acting when Jesse had been unconscious. And obviously Jaden hadn't been responsible for making Jesse faint, either. After all what kind of victim would ask their attacker to stay with them afterwards? Besides—Jesse was tough...Jaden couldn't have easily knocked him unconscious. So how had it happened?

Something was _definitely_ up between Jesse and Jaden. And for some obscure reason, she felt peculiarly responsible for them both. She also felt, again peculiarly and for no real reason at all, that it all had something to do with the strange silver pendant Jaden had cast against the wall before he'd climbed into bed with Jesse.

There were serious questions to be answered. Like: who started the fire that had destroyed Jaden's house, if it hadn't been the brunette—and how had he travelled thousands of miles in a matter of days without being caught on any security cameras, according to police reports. Aster was right. Something didn't add up.

And when the boys woke up—there would be answers. She'd make sure of it.

-

***

-

'Jess—'

'Mmm Jaden?'

'I want to tell you so much. But—but I'm afraid what you'll think.'

Jesse curled himself around the brunette, bringing him as close as possible in a tight hug.

The bluenette whispered back, 'After all we've been through...Jay…?'

Jaden bit his lip to talk, but the brunette couldn't find the words to speak. His mouth opened and closed futilely. He laughed, but it was strained—a laugh holding back a torrent of other emotions that Jesse could only begin to fathom.

'Is—is it about that…necklace?' Jesse prompted quietly. Both their hearts were beating faster now—Jesse's a light, erratic pulse, Jaden's a harsh and heavy thumping. Nervousness held them in its fatal grip, but Jaden managed a nod.

He swallowed and croaked, 'Yes.'

'What about it?'

'I—I think it's dangerous.'

'I think so too,' Jesse agreed with a slight smile, but there was something else which had been bugging him all this time—and Jaden's answers had never quite satisfied.

'Where did you find it?' he breathed into the brunette's ear, barely a whisper. Jaden froze.

He paused.

'If I told you—you'd think I was insane.'

'Jay—think about everything that's happened today…I think I can handle it.'

He smirked as the brunette twisted in his arms to face him. Their eyes locked and Jaden couldn't help but smile back. It was wiped off quickly enough as he searched for the right words.

'It's not today. It was yesterday, now…past midnight…'

Jesse rolled his eyes, but wasn't distracted. 'Please? Jaden?'

He nodded, but didn't look at the bluenette. Instead he seemed to be staring upwards, at the single glowing star affixed to Jesse's bedroom ceiling.

'Back at my house—my _actual_ house—a few days ago, on the night before you and I met in the alley, I went for a walk in the middle of the night. I'd been dreaming about……'

He paused and turned to Jesse briefly, 'well…about you. And I didn't feel like sleeping…because I knew if I did…I'd see you again. And I was afraid to see you again...it still hurt so much.'

Jaden turned back to the single star on the roof. He swallowed and continued his tale, 'So—so I went for a walk, and I ended up at that apartment block we used to visit. Remember that sunset?'

'What does this have to do—?'

Jaden wouldn't let him interrupt. Now that he'd started it was as though he couldn't control the words. He spoke distantly, still staring at the star, impartial to his own story, recited in monotone.

'I climbed to the top of the complex and saw my house—it—it was on fire. And…I think I lost my head—because the next thing I knew, the railings fell away and I…fell. I should have been dead, but I blacked out during the fall. When I woke up, I was in a different place…and this woman…she—she called herself Destiny…told me she was sending me back. I didn't know what she meant. But she told me to make things right. And then I woke up here in Heaven with the necklace and a card with a heap of cash on it.'

Silence.

'I—I think she meant with you. I mean, to make things right with you. That's what I was trying to do…'

Jesse didn't move. Jaden still wouldn't look at him. Both boys were completely still, Jaden stared at the star. The bluenette could have sworn he saw a tear run down his cheek. He spoke; 'Well?'

Then, he turned those fierce chocolate orbs on his own emeralds, and Jesse was transfixed. He saw the truth of what Jaden was saying—what it had cost him to say it. Who could believe anything so insane? And yet—what reason did he have to lie? Moreover—why did it make sense in Jesse's own mind? Why did it resonate so strongly with what his gut had been telling him all along. But that meant—

'So…those…angels. _They were really angels?_'

Jaden shook his head. It wasn't an answer. He wasn't sure.

'And you…you were…?'

Jaden nodded. Yes. Dead. He had died.

'You really were…?'

The chocolate gaze pierced him once more. He could find no falter in those eyes. It was _impossible_, and yet Jesse found himself believing the smaller boy that was quickly becoming the centre of his world. Jaden Yuki... Whoever had written their paths had a cruel sense of humour indeed.

'I—believe you,' Jesse whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head against Jaden's.

'And I love you.'

The sincerity of those three words was unmistakable. And as if there was any doubt—in order to make it as clear as possible, Jaden bridged the gap between their lips in a second, and put his mouth against the bluenette's, working it with all the love he could muster. The wetness of his cheeks and in his eyes rubbed onto Jesse as the bluenette found himself not only enjoying Jaden's lips, but deepening the kiss as well. He took control, massaging the smaller brunette's mouth with a passion he'd known only in his fantasies, biting his lower lip gently to make it clear.

Jesse pulled away for a breath and in those heated seconds before they returned to kiss again, he whispered back, 'I love you too, Jaden Yuki. I always have.'

-

***

-

'Welcome back,' Alexis smiled over the frying pan at Jesse as he emerged from his room. She noted that Jaden stuck close to the bluenette, their arms around each other's waists.

Jesse smiled gratefully back at her and inclined his head. Words couldn't express the gratitude he felt for the girl who'd saved his life.

'Don't mention it,' she winked and flipped the bacon she was frying.

The three of them smiled simultaneously, and a moment of calm acceptance stole over them all. It didn't last long.

'Ok, enough gushing. Time for answers.'

Jaden and Jesse turned together to see Aster Phoenix glaring disapprovingly at the brunette; mouth set in a hard line, 'let's start with you, Jaden—like what are you doing several thousand miles from the place you were last seen…where your house burned to the ground'

The brunette started. Instead of the denials he perhaps should have uttered, he couldn't help but blurt it out, 'how'd you know?'

'It's called the news, Jaden,' Aster raised his eyebrows at the brunette in a disparaging manner. Jesse drew closer to Jaden, subtly stepping forward at the same time, to show his support.

'Well?'

Silence.

The sound of bacon sizzling in the background was the only thing that pervaded the tense silence between the four of them. Alexis seemed almost apologetic, but Aster's eyes were an icy blue.

Jesse and Jaden glanced at each other. There was nothing for it—they were just going to have to explain it all to them. And so they did. Jaden started from the beginning, Jesse filling in wherever Jaden's mind went blank or he'd missed something. Together, they recounted for Alexis and Aster, how they'd been childhood friends, then separated cruelly before haunting one another's dreams, until miraculously Jaden had fallen from a rooftop and been transported thousands of miles. They told of their encounter with the 'angels' in the park, and the mysterious necklace that had caused Jesse's injury. Halfway through, the smell of burning alerted them to the fact that the bacon was ruined. By the end of their recount, the charcoal pieces had become stone-cold.

'—and that's it.' Jaden finished lamely.

An awed silence met his statement. Aster seemed to have fallen asleep with his eyes open; he wasn't moving, nor even blinking…just staring hard at Jaden. Alexis was looking out the window at the far end of the apartment, a decidedly overwhelmed look on her face.

'Well. It's completely insane—' Aster said thoughtfully, running a hand through his white locks, 'And yet…somehow it all seems to make sense.'

'You believe us?' it was difficult for the bluenette to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

'It _is_ crazy,' Alexis agreed, 'But there's no reason why anyone would make up something so ridiculous…and you both really believe it,' she looked at them squarely, tearing her gaze from the far end of the room, 'And I believe you.'

The tension of a few moment ago dissipated entirely, and the foursome fell into a comfortable silence.

'So…what now?' Jaden queried, sighing.

'Isn't it obvious,' Aster declared, 'that Destiny woman sent you here for a reason…and no offence, but it probably wasn't so you could just hook up with some guy. But! It _might_ have been to save him.'

'Save me?'

'But Alexis—'

'Not like that,' Aster interrupted impatiently, 'I mean—from these angels. Didn't you say they wanted to kill you, Jesse? They only stopped because you told them to, Jaden. The necklace must give you power over them or something…'

'If that's all, then that would mean Jaden's done all he has to,' Alexis interrupted, 'And that doesn't really explain why the necklace burned Jesse.'

'Well I don't know! Maybe only dead people, no offence Jaden, can touch it…?' Aster retorted, 'If you want answers, you need to find those angels. They seem to listen to you, Jaden, so you can make them tell you everything about Destiny, and this Haou dude…'

'But…how do I find them?'

'I dunno. Angel yellow pages?'

'This is stupid…'

'You know what _is _stupid?' a voice sounded from the front door, 'My pal Jesse's been so busy with his old chum Jaden, he forgot about all his other friends!'

With that, Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine and Chazz invited themselves into Jesse's apartment, stalking inside to make themselves at home.

'Hey sis,' he smiled at Alexis as he passed the kitchen, throwing himself into a nearby armchair. The others seated themselves on Jesse's sofa. Jesse and Jaden remained standing near the door to their bedroom, Aster by the balcony sliding door, Alexis leaning on the kitchen counter-top, grimacing slightly.

Conversely, Jasmine and Mindy positively beamed at Jesse, though they threw odd furtive glances at the other three people in the room besides their popular friends. Chazz was stoic as ever, and Atticus seemed to glow with malevolent intent. Jaden felt a sense of unease wash over him as he caught Atticus glaring at him with a knowing look.

The tense silence was broken by Jasmine, 'Jesse! I hope you haven't forgot about my party tonight. You're invited…and you can bring your little friend too, I guess.' She let the statement hang. It was quite clear she didn't think Aster or Alexis warranted invitations.

'Yes. You really _must_ bring Jaden along, Jess,' Atticus agreed. He seemed to be in awfully high spirits. It only heightened Jaden's sense of unease. And he had a feeling that Jesse shared it as well.

'And why's that?' Jesse practically hissed, the venom in his voice all too clear.

Even Atticus noticed it through his buoyant mood, for his brow suddenly furrowed, and he back-tracked a little, 'I just mean…you can't exactly leave Jaden on his own for the night.' He smiled unconvincingly, and tried hurriedly to change the subject. 'Anyway… School starts in—13 minutes—mustn't be late…'

With that he stood and began to make for the exit, beckoning for everyone else to come with him.

'You too sissy...by the way, have you been here all night?'

Aster, who had been silent and immobile til now began to make his way towards the door, moving past Atticus, and muttering something about having to get his bags. Alexis ignored her brother and left to go with Aster. Jasmine and Mindy made faces at her back and Chazz tagged along with the other three as they left.

He turned a moment later and looked back at Jesse and Jaden, still close together, still standing where they had been since explaining their story to Aster and Alexis.

'Coming?'

They answered at the same time. 'No,' Jesse's response, Jaden's; 'sure.' The boys glanced at each other, grinning stupidly. Chazz made a gagging noise that just might have been involuntary—it was quickly silenced by a quelling glance from the bluenette.

Jaden shrugged, 'I don't really care, actually.'

As Chazz haughtily exited the apartment Jesse seemed to relax, 'Good.' He smiled and turned back to his everything, 'because...we've got a date with some angels.'

'Eh?'

-

***

-

Jaden glanced at his friend over the menu for the thousandth time that morning. They were sitting together in a café (since Alexis had ruined all Jesse's bacon) and the bluenette had a peculiar look on his face. It was expectant, but hesitant, but excited. Oh…and incredibly attractive, but that was nothing new.

The brunette felt his cheeks flush a little red as Jesse caught him looking _again_, but Jesse only grinned and shook his head, returning to his own menu. They seemed to be waiting for something—but Jesse had refused to really elaborate.

What had he said again?

'_We're gonna go find those _angels'—he _said it with a little incredulity_—'_and try make sense of all this.'_

'_At a café?' Jaden recalled being sceptical._

'_Well—they're obviously watching us. They found us at the movies—in the park. They'll come to us soon…so long as we're accessible. And we're _definitely_ not accessible at school. Not to mention all those people are there.'_

'_Ahmmm…'_

Well...so far, no angels. But had he really expected them to turn up in the first fifteen min—

'Jesse Andersen. Jaden Yuki.'

Wow.

The friendly(ish) Jim, and the surly O'Brien seated themselves at the table right next to Jesse and Jaden's. O'Brien sat on Jesse's side, Jim next to Jaden. The eye-patched man winked his good eye at the brunette and grinned good naturedly, 'glad you two have come to your senses.'

For angels these guys were pretty weird.

'Uhh—yeah,' Jaden was still a little dumbstruck that they'd managed to find them this quickly. Honestly he thought Jesse's plan was a little ridiculous…but there they were. _Shows what I know!_

'Sorry about err—trying to kill you—' O'Brien reluctantly apologised to the bluenette he sat next to. He added, 'we saw what happened last night.'

Jaden blushed.

Jim grinned, 'he meant with the necklace, mate. And if our hunch is correct, you're lucky to be alive mate,' the angel inclined his head towards Jesse, who didn't look too impressed with this revelation.

'And what exactly is your _hunch_?' Jesse asked, not unkindly, 'And what's really going on here? What's this got to do with me and Jaden? Why did you want to kill me? And—'

'Hold on,' O'Brien held up a hand, 'we can answer all your questions…but not here.'

'He's right,' Jim nodded sagely, 'it's not safe. By the way—where's the necklace now?'

'It's right here—' Jaden patted his jeans pocked. He'd retrieved it shortly before leaving Jesse's apartment. He'd taken the extra precaution of wrapping it in a heavy black cloth—just in case it tried to burn him or something.

'Good.' Jim said, 'Don't take it out…but keep it with you…alright?'

Jaden nodded, glancing at his everything. Jesse, for his part, was being remarkably civil to these other-worldly beings who, less than 12 hours ago, had very much wanted him dead.

'You said it wasn't safe to talk here… So where do we need to go?'

'Heaven, of course.'

Jaden found himself thinking, not for the first time, that it was remarkably confusing to live in a city called 'Heaven'—especially when you spent any amount of time hanging around angels and other supernatural beings…

Somehow, he doubted they were still talking about Heaven the city…

-

***

-

Jesse Andersen found himself drawing ever-closer to the brunette that so dominated his world as they walked. They made an odd foursome; Jim and O'Brien flanking them on either side like some ridiculous guard of honour. They'd been mysterious enough about their destination (their earthly one anyway—just how they were going to _get to Heaven_ was a little unclear).

They had left the central part of Heaven and moved into one of the outer sections of the city. It looked industrial in nature, and was more than a little run-down in places.

'Is it much further?' Jesse felt Jaden's body give an involuntary shudder. His arm was wrapped tightly around the other boy's waste. He squeezed the brunette reassuringly, winning a smile from Jaden.

'No.' O'Brien, stoic as ever, answered from the left.

'There,' Jim added, pointing to a particularly derelict looking compound. The 2 metre high wire-mesh fence that ran around it on all sides was riddled with holes where it looked as though someone had forced entry.

The angels steered their charges through one of the larger gaps in the fence and into the compound. In the centre stood an old industrial warehouse, riddled with rust-holes, dents and other damage. All around the exterior were broken oil drums, large pieces of complex machinery and a number of rusted steel fittings and pipes. It had an air of neglect.

Jesse relaxed his grip on Jaden, suddenly he felt uneasy. Why had it, moments ago, seemed like a good idea to follow these two strangers into a rusted warehouse in a near-abandoned industrial sector? Now, the whole concept of angels seemed ridiculous. If it hadn't been for Jaden's resoluteness—and the fact that he had seemed so genuine when talking about his encounter with Destiny, then he might have dragged Jaden away right there and then.

'See that dumpster?'

The large skip, or dumpster was an open-topped container, about 5 metres long, 3 wide and 1 and a half high. It seemed to be rusted through like almost everything else, but was otherwise empty.

'That's where we're headed.'

Jesse took them at their word. It figured that the entrance to Heaven was hidden in a dumpster…

…well actually no…that didn't make any sense at all. But then—the last week hadn't really made sense so far—no reason for it to start doing so now.

'Jump in.'

They reached the dumpster. Jaden beat him to it, jumping up and into the container before he'd even braced his hands onto the rusty rim. O'Brien and Jim entered together on either side while Jesse followed, loudly thumping as he tossed himself over. As his feet hit the rusted metal, he heard a distinct command uttered in synch by both O'Brien and Jim, and then his feet were no longer standing on metal. They were no longer standing on anything…because he was flying into the air with his 3 companions at an incalculable speed. Before he had the time to think about panicing, a white nimbus of sparks had sprung up about their feet, and a bright flash of white forced his eyes closed. His last sight was one of Jaden, looking excited…and cute…definitely cute.

When his feet hit solid ground once more, he realised with a little thrill, that he was staring at Heaven…


	11. Chapter 10: Worldly Wills

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Ten: **__Worldly Wills_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Congratulations to me. I updated once more. Ain't I swell? Don't worry, you can all thank me by reading and reviewing. Thanks for all your support and love once again. Hope you enjoy these new more frequent updates. Please read and review =)_

* * *

**Review Responses: **

luvingrandomness — Yup; Jaden finally spilt the beans on his own death, but what's gonna happen _now_ is a whole different bag of tricks. Haha! Maybe Atticus' evil plans won't be that important, who knows? =P I'm glad you made an account btw, cause now you can get story alerts and other such awesome shtuff. As for O'Brien and Jim…haha…well they _are_ angels. And they've been waiting to have a chat with our two favourite characters for some time now… Lawl. I don't know where the idea for a trash-entrance to heaven came from…just another random idea I guess? =)

moshi95 AKA sherley C. — Hhaha I did indeed. Glad you're so excited. You're exclamation ("Hell Yeah!") is relevant for another reason too, haha, which makes me excited. =D

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

***

-

'Welcome…to Heaven.'

Jaden thought it was all rather dramatic. The whole trash-dumpster entrance thing was a little unnecessary, he decided, but the special effects had been pretty cool, with the whole flashing white lights. Still…_Heaven_ wasn't really what he'd been expecting.

'Where are all the clouds?' he couldn't help asking, looking around. Far off in the distance, where the sky should have been, was a solid wall of white. It stretched all the way around them like some incredible dome of bright whiteness. It was about the only unnatural thing about the place; Heaven looked like the central business district of some fancy new city, it was all glass, steel and concrete, with towering sky-scrapers and office buildings. The patches of grass and greenery seemed very artificial to Jaden—like the grass on a golf course. In fact, if it hadn't been for the whiteness on the distant horizon, he might have assumed he was just in an inhumanly clean, but otherwise normal, city.

'Seems…_different_ to what I imagined…' Jesse murmured somewhere behind him.

Jim and O'Brien grinned at each other, 'You'd be surprised by how often we get that.'

The four of them appeared to be standing in a big park at the centre of Heaven. Jaden had to admit, it was pretty swanky…the water fountain behind them was a nice touch; the water made a pleasant splashing noise. He turned around to eye it approvingly and started, letting out an involuntary gasp.

Standing firmly on the central plinth, surrounded by water and carved from what looked like black granite, was a shiny statue that bore his face. It stood in an aggressive pose, armoured and , a great stave lofted in the air above his head—it was from both ends of this weapon that the water poured.

His companions turned to face the fountain as well. Jesse stared, eyebrows raised as he took in the granite form of Jaden. Jim and O'Brien grinned, clearly enjoying themselves.

'Wha—?' he couldn't form the words he needed to. His mouth was utterly dry.

'That, Jaden, is Prince Haou, our immortal leader, and the supreme king of this world, and yours.'

'That—he—_I'm God?_' Jaden's head was spinning.

'Not quite,' a distinctly musical and somehow strangely familiar voice sounded from behind them.

They turned as one to face the new arrival and his entourage. The speaker was flanked on either side by a pair of stern looking angels. The four guards separated as their charge moved forwards to greet them; taking up defensive positions around the group.

'JESSE?' the brunette was seeing double. Jesse was standing next to him—but he was also standing in front of him…and now smiling handsomely. The _real_ Jesse next to him seemed lost for words, staring at his angelic counterpart with wide eyes.

'Jaden, Jesse, allow me to introduce, Lord Johan,' O'Brien bowed deeply to the new arrival, who nodded serenely back, before allowing his gaze to slide once more to Jaden. Chocolate eyes met emerald orbs and Jaden felt a thrill that he had only ever felt when staring into the eyes of one person—

'Jo—han?' Jesse stuttered next to him, breaking Jaden out of his whimsical daydreaming. The brunette tore his gaze from Johan's eyes, not without some difficulty, and blinked several times.

'This must be confusing,' Lord Johan sat, and as he did, a comfortable looking black leather chair appeared beneath him. He gestured for his guests to do the same. Slightly bewildered, Jesse and Jaden sat, hesitating only slightly, in case their chairs didn't appear and they fell over.

'No kidding,' Jesse seemed to have recovered his voice a little.

'I'm afraid I only have bad news for the two of you,' Johan said quietly, emeralds flicking between the two boys. 'I also want to apologise for trying to kill you, Jesse. I had hoped it might prevent any further complications…but even that solution is now closed to us.'

He laughed, 'Sorry! That was a little harsh. Still, I should thank you Jaden…for saving Jesse, and myself.'

'What are you talking about? I didn't do anything?'

Johan's emerald eyes sparkled, 'Oh, but you did.'

He smirked and glanced between Jesse and Jaden once more, 'I see you've already admired our eternal Prince Haou, and I'm aware that your remarkable resemblance to him as also not gone unnoticed, right Jaden?'

'Yeah. He looks just like me.'

'You look like him actually, mate,' Jim corrected him.

Jaden looked bewildered. Wasn't that exactly what he just said?

'No Jaden,' Johan said carefully, 'it's a distinctly different phrase. It suggests that you are modelled after our Lord Haou, and not the other way around. In truth, Jim is quite right; the prince was here first. But the connection is of utmost importance, no matter which way it goes. You see—you are the mortal incarnation of our Supreme King…and as you've likely surmised, Jesse is my mortal incarnation,' he paused, 'are you with me, so far?'

'Me and the God are like…spiritually connected? And the same with you and Jess?'

'Something like that,' Johan smiled, displaying a dazzling mouth of pearly whites. He was like Jesse on steroids—_beauty steroids!_

'But what does this have to do with—anything?' Jesse interjected suddenly, glancing oddly at his brunette as he said it.

'Ah. Well—at the crux of all our problems is a demon fiend known as Yubel,' Johan inclined his head towards Jaden, 'of course—you will know her better as Destiny, I believe.'

Jaden was fully focussed on Johan's words now—ignoring the musical quality of his voice, and the tempting green serenity of his eyes—everything was about to become clear.

'Centuries ago, Yubel was cast from Heaven to the depths of Hell by our Supreme King. Haou sealed her away, promising to release her only when she could atone for her sins. Needless to say, the fiend's heart was in the thrall of evil—and she felt no remorse, even after an age of confinement. And then—about a decade ago, she discovered a way to free herself. We didn't realise her intentions until last night, when you spoke to Jim and O'Brien—and later, when the necklace burned you, Jesse.'

Johan paused dramatically, 'Jaden. Because you and Prince Haou are essentially the same spirit, you share a portion of his power. That is the reason Jim and O'Brien were unable to resist your commands. And for that same reason, Yubel seeks to use you to free herself from her confinement.'

'But how?'

'By absorbing your energy, and thus, a portion of the Supreme King's spirit, she would be able to free herself from her prison. The only catch is—you have to give up your energy to her willingly.'

'So why did you try and hurt Jesse?' The brunette said accusatorily, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Lord Johan considered him. Jaden held his gaze steadily, a fierce passion for Jesse protected him from the terrible power that Johan's beauty held.

'Because Jesse Andersen is the one thing you can't live without.'

Hearing the words said aloud made Jaden feel a thrill. He felt a rush of emotion for the boy who sat besides him, and he blushed deeply—but he was not ashamed, 'That's right. And you tried to take him from me.'

Jesse's eyes were fixed upon him. Jaden could feel nothing but support, love, and eternal gratefulness pouring from his friend. By contrast, Johan looked guilty and ashamed. The angel took his time selecting his next words, 'For that, I am truly sorry. But you know what lengths you would go to in order to protect Jesse. I was merely doing the same for my Supreme King…even if it meant my own life was forfeit as well.'

Jaden felt emotion well up in him, 'You had no right…' his voice shook with barely contained rage.

Johan held up a hand, 'I realise that now. But now is not the time for emotion, Jaden. We must work together to stop Yubel from completing her plan—otherwise the both of you, myself, and even my Prince will die in vain. You see, her plan is already in motion. When you died, Jaden, Yubel used the greater portion of her powers to intercept your spirit, and transport you to the city of Heaven. Once there, she made sure that you and Jesse would meet again. This closeness allowed her dark magic to begin to take effect. Do you understand what I'm talking about?'

'The necklace…' Jaden breathed.

'That's right. That silver pendant, which once belonged to Jesse, is infused with the power to steal souls,' Johan said heavily, 'No, Jaden—not your soul.' He looked pointedly at Jesse.

'But it's _me_ she needs!?' Jaden tried to argue—tried to deny

'The bargain could not have been for your soul, Jaden…Yubel's powers are not strong enough to claim the soul of the Supreme King—even his mortal incarnation is protected. But the moment you agreed to return to life, the deal was made. You gave up Jesse's soul, in exchange for a chance to return to life. The longer you spend in the realm of the living, and the closer that necklace is to Jesse, the faster his soul is transferred. That's why, when he touched it, he fell unconscious—the necklace took too much, too fast.'

Jaden felt tears welling up in him. Jesse was silent, unmoving. _It's all my fault. Jesse's dying because of ME. I've—I've done it again… I've hurt him before, and now I've given up his soul and—he had to get it back. If…if only he could talk to Yubel—he could give up his own soul and maybe Jesse could be—_

'But why Jesse!? WHY HIM!? How could I give up _his _soul!?'

'Because it belongs to you,' Johan said softly, 'Just as mine belongs to Prince Haou, as his champion and protector, so too does Jesse's soul belong to you. It always has. That you two have always been such good friends is no coincidence. You have loved each other since you both first met…even if you weren't old enough to realise it.'

'_I won't let her take Jesse! She can have ME instead!_'

All four of his companions shouted as one: '_No!_'

Jesse, Jim, Johan and O'Brien all stared at him, fear and uncertainty evident in each of their eyes. Jaden turned to Jesse, the tears welling in his eyes blurred his vision slightly, but Jesse seemed to understand, because he shook his head gently.

'Jay—if Yubel goes free, then we'll all be in danger. She'll destroy Haou, and Johan, and that means we'll be gone too—right?' he glanced at Johan, who nodded gravely, eyes still fixated on Jaden.

The brunette sat back in his chair and felt waves of helplessness wash over him. If they did nothing, then Jesse's soul would be stolen from him piece by piece, until Yubel was in full control. The only way for him to stop the transfer, would be to give himself up—but then she would be free, and that would destroy Jesse anyway! Either way Jesse was going to—

_NO! I can't think like that._

'There has to be a way to stop her!' Jaden reasoned, the desperation in his voice evident, 'Can't—can't Haou destroy her? You said he imprisoned her before? Can't he do it again?'

'The Supreme King used much of his power to imprison her the first time around. He had hoped she would feel remorse for her crimes, and thus return to Heaven where we could grow strong once more.'

'What do you mean?' Jesse demanded, 'That doesn't explain why he didn't—I don't know—just…just destroy her!'

'Because,' Johan said gently, 'she is a part of him. Yubel is a part of Heaven. But Haou made a choice—and…and…the choice hurt her more than she cared to admit. Haou draws his strength from Yubel and myself—our three spirits allowed Heaven to flourish and remain strong. We were his champions. But, over the past millennia he has grown weaker without her. All of Heaven has…'

'And now…now you think there's a chance to make things right again?' Jaden asked quietly. Hearing Johan talk of Haou and Yubel's past reminded him of what he felt for Jesse—what he'd do to protect him, and he understood, finally, that he had to help—had to do something to save Haou and Johan…and Jesse, of course.

Johan turned his solemn gaze towards the black granite statue behind Jaden, 'Perhaps. But the less you know the better. Jaden, Yubel will be watching you closer than ever following your departure from Earth. She can't see us here in Heaven, but when you return to the city, she'll likely follow your every move. She might even be able to see into your thoughts. For now…Jesse is going to stay here in Heaven with us.'

Jaden and Jesse started, both about to interrupt, but Johan silenced them with an imperative look, 'The transfer of his soul will be delayed here in Heaven. It will give us a lot longer. Besides—time does not run true between here and Earth—it has been only 13 earth seconds since you two entered the dumpster, which means we may have just enough time to prepare our counter. In the meantime—you, Jaden, must return to Heaven City, and act as though you're considering bargaining your own soul for Jesse's.' Johan surveyed him with those piercing emerald orbs, 'can you do that?'

The brunette nodded. Jaden felt Jesse staring at him.

'Then say your goodbyes, and I will send you back.' With that, he, O'Brien and Jim moved to have their own conversation. Jaden understood that they were giving him and Jesse some modicum of privacy. He was grateful for it.

Jesse and Jaden stood and drew together, their expressions unreadable. Something about the solemnity in Jesse's eyes made Jaden feel uneasy. Quite suddenly, the bluenette pulled him close, and held him tight. He felt warm breath upon he ear, and he buried his head in Jesse's neck as the other boy kissed his ear softly.

They held each other tightly.

'This isn't goodbye. It doesn't matter what happens—this isn't goodbye,' Jesse breathed. Even as a whisper, his voice shook with emotion.

Jaden felt a well of sadness drawing up within him. It threatened to consume him, and suddenly hot tears were swirling in his vision, 'then—I'll…I'll _see you later_, Jess.'

They pulled apart, just a little, to look one another squarely in the eyes. Jesse forced a smile, nodded. The brunette could see what it cost his friend to do so. Then the bluenette kissed him, and everything seemed to speed up.

The kiss ended in a matter of seconds…Johan was back…The angels wished him luck…then he was falling…falling…falling back to Heaven City, and a rusty dumpster in an abandoned industrial district.

Jaden had never felt more alone. The necklace, wrapped in a thick, heavy black cloth, seemed to grow warmer as he fell—the malignant spirit that had created it revelling in the blackness that was consuming his heart.

-

***

-

In the moment's following Jaden's departure, Jesse's heart seemed to beat more powerfully. At the same time, he felt an emptiness that he couldn't easily ignore.

Johan was staring at him. He knew why.

'You lied,' the bluenette said to the angel.

'So did you.'

The boy inclined his head. Yes. He had lied to Jaden. But that didn't matter now; only one thing in the world mattered now, 'Just help me save Jaden...please?'

The angel regarded him with a peculiar look. Emeralds locked upon one another, and Jesse tried his utmost to convey, through his eyes, just how much he was prepared to give up for the brunette who had, long before demons or angels had been involved, owned his soul...

-

***

-


	12. Chapter 11: We’re Waiting…

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Eleven: **__We're Waiting…_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_OH-EM-GEE! Things are definitely coming to an end. There's only a few chapters left before Of Rain, Destiny and Love comes to its conclusion. I hope you guys are as excited as I am. It's gonna be _crazy fun!_ Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to read and review. Finally getting close to the party. It's gonna be off the HOOK y'all. Haha._

* * *

**Review Responses: **

IluvJadenAndJesse — =D Welcome back. Glad you liked the last two chapters, and I did update very quickly between them haah. And your chapter 10 review touches very closely on some incredibly important stuff, so I can only go. Teeheehee…because to say anything else might give something away…

luvingrandomness — Ahh, but of course you're right—Atticus and co. do appear in this chapter, you'll just have to see how things pan out ;). Mmm as for Johan/Jesse's lying.... Well, Jesse himself admits he lied to Jaden, and I don't mind telling you that he was talking about recently (ie. during the conversation in Heaven) so take a look at some of the things Jess said at the end of Chapter 10 (wasn't much =P) and you'll probably be able to guess what he was lying about…but whether you really _want_ to know… Hmmm =D

Yagami Ukyo — Haha. You don't need to log-in for me—a review's a review =) I love them all. And I'm glad you like the story…so far xD And as requested, here is that next chapter you've been looking forward to. Haha. Damn Yubel indeed =)

Snoopdogg123 — Thanks very much, that means a lot. =D Unfortunately, I'm sure the odd grammatical flux, or spelling evil slipped through my net. I should probably get a beta reader, but then that'd just take me even longer to update! O_o

Maria Stars — Hhaha! Yes it has been a while. Sorry for the confusion—I hope it all comes back soon =( And here's that 'more' you asked for—but you may have to wait on the hugging...

moshi95 AKA sherley C. — Yay indeed! =D Please enjoy.

Emma Blue Eyes — =D =D =D =D I love your first line. And I'm so sorryyy, but things may not be going the way you're hoping in the near future. You'll just have to read to make sure though xD

Tuna Kat — Yeah, that Yubel is an evil bitch, right? But she has her reasons—all of which will hopefully become clearer in time. And don't worry, I won't be "letting" anyone die…if someone is going to die, I'll be pushing for it all the way =D

* * *

***

-

Jaden wasn't sure how long it took him to emerge from the dumpster that was the entrance to Heaven. He wasn't certain whether he had lain there for a few minutes, or a few hours. Also uncertain, was how long it had taken him to navigate through the industrial complex, and back to Heaven City proper. Somehow the journey seemed infinitely longer without Jesse's comforting presence around him. Even the elevator ride to Jesse's apartment level seemed unnecessarily slow; a drawling pace had overlaid itself over his life, in stark contrast to his last few moments with Jesse—his goodbye had been brutally too fast. A bad contrast—definitely a bad one.

Finding the spare key took on top of the door frame took another hour…or possibly five minutes—he couldn't quite be sure of time anymore. Time had no relevance for him now; without Jesse there wasn't much at all he could do—only wait for him to return. _I just hope Johan's solution can help…_

He waited.

A knock at the door made his heart somersault. Suddenly it was thumping with an inane fervour, and Jaden felt a surge of energy. He was halfway to the door (it took a single leap) when he realised that Jesse would almost certainly have a key—or—failing that, know the location of the spare one. A weary monotony washed over him with the revelation that it wasn't Jesse. The last three steps seemed to take an agonizing amount of time.

Finally he opened the door.

'Uh. Hey…Chazz,' Jaden looked the new arrival up and down. He seemed to be wearing a nearly-perpetual scowl. What was it Jesse had said about Chazz? "Rich…but kind of a dick…" Yeah. That was it.

'Hey. Ah…Jaden. Is Jesse home? Can I come in?' he seemed uneasy. Jaden opened the door wider for him, at the same time muttering in a dull monotone, 'He's not home.'

Chazz leaned against a bench-top in the kitchen and watched as Jaden made his incredibly slow way over to stand opposite him. 'That's ok. I—I wanted to just tell Jesse—and—and you too.'

'What is it?' Chazz was looking more awkward than normal. The scowl seemed to have deepened beyond measure.

'I don't really know how to say this... Last night when you and Jesse went to that park. Atticus followed you.'

Jaden's heart lurched. Could the brunette have heard their conversation with the angels? Would he tell everyone that he, Jaden, was dead, and expose him!

'He saw you and Jesse…well…he saw you guys kiss. He's got photos. And—and, Jaden I'm pretty sure he's planning to expose you two tonight, at Jasmine's party.'

Jaden breathed a sigh of relief. That was all—just more stupid high school stuff. So Atticus hadn't heard anything important. They were fine. Chazz was looking at him oddly. The brunette realised he was smiling lopsidedly, pleased that his and Jesse's secret was safe. Only Aster, Alexis and they knew that he was actually dead—and only he and Jesse knew that Destiny was actually a malevolent demon trying to destroy everyone. Still, people probably weren't supposed to smile when their assumedly darkest secret was in danger.

'Oh—darn. Umm…this is…crap,' Jaden frowned unconvincingly, 'Uhh—what should we do?'

Chazz shrugged, 'I dunno. I just—thought you and Jesse should know. Atticus is insane. He's so obsessed with being popular, and staying popular, he sets out to try and ruin everyone else…but Jesse deserves better than this. He seems really…different lately.'

Jaden looked at him. Chazz was staring out the balcony window at the far end of the room.

'What do you mean?'

'Jesse was always really energetic…and he was friendly to everyone. I wouldn't say he was exactly happy—he always had this look about him in his eyes—seemed sort of miserable. Then a little bit before you came, he started getting really serious and irritable. He was always tired as well, you could tell. It was weird. And then when you arrived, things really got weird. Like this morning, he seemed…I dunno…happy, but really…tired and sick looking. Haven't you noticed anything like that?'

Truthfully, yes. Jesse had been quieter and quieter over the past days. And thinner too, and a little paler too, after he fainted from touching the necklace. Sure he'd been smiling and seemed happy, but clearly the necklace had been taking its toll even before last night. How had he not seen it immediately? The brunette shrugged. Chazz grunted noncommittally.

'Well—I just wanted to warn you guys,' he turned to go then paused and looked back at the brunette, 'Just—watch out for Atticus, okay Jaden? He won't mess with Jesse…not outright—but he'll take you down, and Jesse with you. He's smarter than he looks…though that isn't hard.' Jaden's mouth twitched in an attempted smile. Chazz's warning seemed far direr than it should. After dealing with demons and angels, shouldn't Atticus be a piece of cake.

'Hey Chazz. Thanks.'

'See you round, Jaden. Look after yourself.'

-

***

-

_Atticus Rhodes, you are a genius. _

_Why thankyou, Atticus, I totally agree._

The brunette was showing the photos on his phone to his friends one last time. Chazz and had seen them all earlier today and had been _totally_ impressed. He'd been so impressed he'd had to go home right away. _That is how impressive I am_, Atticus decided with a sense of absolute self-satisfaction.

Zane grunted in his way and looked over the series of 4 photos one more time, 'I don't know about this Atticus—'

His jaw dropped. He was a little surprised it didn't hit the lunch table. 'Are you _kidding_ Zane it's obviously Jesse. Look at—'

'I _know_ it's them,' Zane said scathingly, 'I _don't know_ whether it's a good idea to show these around.'

_Goddamnit. What a time for Zane to show a soft spot—and for _Jesse_ of all people._

'The people have a right to know,' Atticus said solemnly, patting Mindy on the back for good effect. She was sobbing quietly—had been doing so since their first break, when Atticus had proudly displayed the pictures for the first time. Apparently the loss of Jesse as a potential lover had hit her hard.

'Besides. Jesse's been blowing us off ever since that Jaden guy turned up,' Atticus reasoned, 'and he's obviously doing that cause he wants to keep everything a secret. But if we get it all out in the open, things can go back to the way there were before. It's for his own good!'

Zane didn't look convinced, but Atticus no longer cared. These photos would make him _way_ more popular than Zane. Zane had his influence, Mindy and Jasmine had their looks, Chazz had his money, and he, Atticus, would have his incredible abilities as a spy—yeah…maybe the CIA would want to hire him...that would be so cool—

A particularly loud wail from beside him interrupted his musings. Mindy was still crying into her lunch, taking mouthfuls between sobs. She'd even abandoned her diet—this really was a crisis for her. Jasmine behind her was trying to console her, though she was obviously on the verge of tears herself. Atticus rolled his eyes at them and their Jesse-based obsessions.

'Where's Chazz…?' Zane demanded, sliding the phone back to Atticus across the table.

The brunette shrugged, catching the phone and pocketing it, 'maybe he's got a secret boyfriend too,' he laughed. Zane grunted. Jasmine sniffed. Mindy sobbed. _Oh yeah. Atticus Rhodes—you are a genius._

And that night, at Jasmine's party, he'd prove it to everyone. Jesse and Jaden would be exposed—he would be popular, and everything would be awesome. But…of course…he had to make sure the J-boys actually showed up.

Grinning lopsidedly, Atticus launched himself from the lunch table and out of the cafeteria, striding manically towards the school exit—towards Jaden and Jesse's house where, he hoped, they'd be waiting.

-

***

-

The second door knock for the day.

Jaden flipped himself off the bed and then stumbled drearily to the door— having once again remembered that it couldn't possibly be Jesse…he wouldn't need to knock.

The door exploded open as soon as he turned the handle. Atticus bounded in, grinning widely. He seized Jaden in what he must have thought was a friendly way, around the shoulders, and walked him back inside, kicking the door closed as they went. Jaden, a little dumbfounded, and a lot bereft, just went with him.

'Jaden!' Atticus seemed in peculiarly high spirits, 'Missed you at school. And Jesse too. Where is the horny little devil,' the taller brunette looked around several times, still clasping Jaden around the shoulders with one arm. Atticus seemed to expect Jesse to jump out from behind the furniture. When he didn't, the other boy seemed a little deflated.

'Uhh—where did you say he was?'

He let go of Jaden and sat on one of Jesse's leather couches. Jaden sat too, on a single seater armchair. He didn't feel like being pulled around by Atticus' good mood psychosis. 'He's not here—'

Atticus frowned, then grinned, '_That's_ right. I almost forgot. That's why I _came here_. I am _so stupid_ sometimes.' He laughed at himself, 'What I mean is—I totally already saw Jesse!'

'You did?! When?' Jaden leaned forward now, anxious. What was Jesse doing? Surely he should have come straight back here? Atticus was nodding wisely now.

'Yeah—he—err—wanted me to ask you to come to my place…so we could get ready for tonight!'

'Tonight?'

'Yeah!' Atticus urged smiling in his lopsided way, 'Jasmine's party! Tonight!? HELLO?'

'Uhh…I'm not sure if we're going—'

'Sure you are. I told you—spoke to Jesse, didn't I?' Atticus said, relaxing into the sofa and smiling broadly.

Jaden frowned, 'Where _is_ Jesse?'

'Oh…err—he had to go to school to get some stuff. And then he's going shopping for—err—party stuff. Y'know…present for Jazzy, and…clothes and stuff,' Atticus chuckled to himself and hurriedly moved the conversation onwards, 'Anyways—we gotta go, Jaden. Better get ready!'

'Oh. Shouldn't we wait for Jess to get back?'

'No. No. It's fine. He says he'll meet us there. He'll be hours…you know what he's like. Now _come_ _on_.'

With Atticus' constant twittering in his ear, Jaden couldn't think straight. All he could think of was seeing Jesse again at Jasmine's party. Chazz and his warning just seemed ridiculous now—Atticus was Jesse's friend—Jesse wouldn't have asked him to pick Jaden up unless he was trustworthy.

The older brunette managed to hurry the younger one into quickly dressing and leaving the apartment. Then they were walking together down the street before Jaden even knew it—Atticus didn't live far—

Jaden barely noticed Atticus informing him how tired he was, or suggesting he should "catch some 'Z's" but nevertheless, when the older brunette steered him to his bedroom, Jaden felt an overwhelming desire to sleep. He wouldn't see Jesse for six hours—sleep would make the agonizing wait a little bit more bearable—and he _was_ tired…

Atticus really wasn't such a bad guy after all. Talked a lot of crap…but still…

-

***

-

'Tell me what I have to do.'

They were walking down a corridor now, made of cool steel and concrete. It has clearly underground, sloping slightly downwards. The twins walked side by side, followed by a foursome of angelic guards.

Johan told him.

'If Jaden finds out—'

'He won't. Because you won't let him.'

'I don't—'

'Yes. You do. You know _exactly _what you have to do,' Johan paused, regarded his twin. They had stopped in the corridor, 'Jesse…it—it's not too late—.'

The other boy looked him squarely in the face and shook his head firmly, 'just make sure…once it's all over—'

'Of course. For as long as he lives.'

Jesse smiled sadly, 'And after that?' his voice came out as a whisper.

The angel returned the boy's smile and placed his arm across Jesse's shoulders, gesturing for him to walk, 'Honestly, Jesse—I have no idea what will happen to you. There's a _chance_…but—'

The bluenette ignored the rest. He had already known, deep down, that there was no going back.

-

***

-

'Jaden? JADEN! Jaden wake up.'

The brunette opened his eyes. The voice was familiar—could it be—? No…it was a girl's voice. He gave a sigh of exasperation as he opened his eyes. For a moment, he'd forgotten where he was. Then he recalled Atticus' incessant stream of pointless conversation—it had been so…mind numbing.

It all seemed rather stupid now—Atticus didn't seem to know what was going on at all. Jaden quit his musings as he registered who had woken him. 'Hmm—hey Alexis.'

'Jaden,' she said a little breathlessly from the doorway, 'what exactly are you doing in my brother's bed?'

Jaden felt colour rise in his cheeks and he shook his head hastily, 'I was just—uhh...'

He was saved when another familiar voice drifted into the room, 'Sissy! What have I told you about my room, girls, and that doorway,' he paused as he looked into the room and saw Jaden awake, 'Oh. Welcome back Jay. You ready?'

'Jesse's meeting us there, right?' Jaden asked blearily. His eyes seemed a little blurred—and his throat hurt. _Did Atticus drug me? Or was it just his voice…_ He smiled at his own joke and got out of the older brunette's bed, feeling more than a little awkward.

'Yeah. Yeah. And guess what? Sissy's coming too!'

Alexis rolled her eyes and left the room, dodging Atticus' attempts to hug her. Atticus' eyes slid back to Jaden, and he smiled hesitantly at the smaller brunette.

'Ready?'

'Sure,' Jaden yawned and left the room with Atticus, altogether unsure if he was ready to face the onslaught of a high school party without Jesse by his side. This was going to be…interesting…

-

***

-

'YAY! ATTY! WELCOME!'

The screaming voice carried across what must have been half the people who attended Angel High, all the way to where Jaden was standing with Alexis and her brother, Atticus. The older brunette waved at his cheerleader friend, who was suddenly bounding over, her far-too-short skirt fluttering up around her waste as she went.

Jaden found himself involuntarily grimacing as Jasmine appeared before all of them, her cheeks a little flushed from her swift advance towards them. Still, he had to know, 'Hi…Jasmine. Is Jesse here?'

She glanced at him, a little irritably and forced a smile, 'Oh…err…Jaden. Umm—nope. Haven't seen him—' With that she launched into conversation with Atticus, simultaneously dragging him away and back into the throng of people who were swaying, pumping and dancing in time with the music that thumped from the speakers. The speakers themselves were the focus of attention, set up in a marquee out the back of the house, with a small stage where a DJ mixed and scratched the music. The entire back garden was filled with people, and it looked like they'd already started to spill into the house to engage in recreation of a different nature—and it was barely 6:30…

Jaden didn't feel like dancing—or doing anything—something seemed so wrong about this. Where was Jesse!?

Alexis didn't give him a choice in the matter though, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the throng with a laugh. He lurched forwards with her, legs pumping to keep up; they hit a solid wall of bodies at a run. And then they were in.

People were pressing in on all sides. Jaden felt about seven people grinding on him simultaneously, and in the dim light it was almost impossible to tell one face from another. His dance partner held on to his wrist firmly as they struggled further into the throng, aiming for the centre. Despite himself, Jaden began to feel the exhilaration of the party. The closer they got to the speakers, the stronger they thumped through him; the more powerfully their vibrations seemed to shake the crowd of sweating bodies, pressing in against one another.

It was all at once the most energising, exciting, uncomfortable and disgusting thing Jaden had ever been a part of; but he found himself loving it more and more each second. As the crowd began to jump to the beat around him, the brunette lost grip on Alexis' hand. He shouted her name as the crowd around him roared to the lyrics of the song. And then he lost himself in the moment. He couldn't help it—he was suffocating as everyone jumped around him, so he jumped too—high and fast, taking in the deep breaths of air at the apex of each lurch, that couldn't quite relieve him from the incredible heat that seemed to pulse all around him. He soon found himself singing along with the rest of the crowd, making his way ever-closer to the speakers that blared before him. For the moment, he was lost to the exhilaration of the party.

-

***

-

When he finally emerged from the pit of bodies, still pumping and grinding behind him, he found Syrus Truesdale and his muscled friend Tyranno Hassleberry talking nearby. The brunette realised, with only a little self consciousness, that he was soaked through from sweat, and from the hoses the DJs assistants had been so fond of spraying the crowd with.

'Howdy, Jaden,' the muscled one grinned in his toothy way at Jaden. The brunette wasn't quite sure that he'd ever been properly introduced to Hassleberry.

And so it was with some hesitation that he asked, 'Hey—have you seen Jesse around?'

Syrus and Hassleberry exchanged a look then, so fleeting it might have lasted only for a second, but the brunette didn't miss it. Alarm and concern flashed across his handsome features, 'what is it?'

The little blue haired boy he'd once mistaken for Jesse spoke in his high, tinny voice, 'Jesse's inside…with....Jasmine.'

'Is he ok—?' now he was confused. They'd seemed worried about something.

'Jaden! Hey! Over here!' It was Atticus, motioning from the sliding glass screen door that led into Jasmine's house. The brunette hesitated, unsure whether he should run blindly towards the older boy, 'C'mon bro, Jesse's here,' he insisted.

That was enough for Jaden. He jogged to Atticus and together they went inside the house. The older brunette weaved through the people in the dark halls and into a dimly lit lounge. Drugs, alcohol and sex seemed to be the main fixtures of this room. People were lying, sweating, swaying and grinding slowly, intimately, whilst others had simply passed out from too much night-time exertion. Jaden felt a bile rise in his throat as he spotted Jesse.

Lying back on the couch, eyes closed, hands interlocked behind his head, Jesse wore a smirk of absolute satisfaction as Jasmine stroked his naked torso, and tossed his perfect locks. She was straddled across him like some brothel-bred whore, grinding her spread legs deeper onto Jesse's midriff, for all the world acting as though neither of them were wearing any pants. Jaden could almost feel the lust—like a tangible thread between the two. It made him ill.

Atticus flunked himself down beside Jesse and began stroking his hair too. Jesse's eyes flicked open in irritation, and he shook the older brunette's touch away, growling something indiscriminate. Atticus beamed, 'Hey Jesse—look who I found.'

Jesse seemed to notice him for the first time. Jaden was transfixed, like a deer caught in headlights, for in that instant that was exactly how he felt, though Jesse's eyes were more desperately piercing than any car. But worse—worse was the fury, the absolute loathing that seemed to fill those beautiful emeralds he had forever loved. The hate, like the lust, seemed improbably tangible. Jaden felt his breath quicken as he approached the silent Jesse, who continued to stare at him. Even Jasmine and Atticus were watching now—intently.

'What are you doing here?'

'J—Jesse?' the brunette breathed. The venom in his friend's voice had struck him like a physical blow.

'Gimme a sec,' he said to Jasmine, 'this won't take long,' and with a single push he'd dislodged her gently into a standing position. He sauntered lazily over to Jaden and grabbed him roughly around the bicep, digging his fingers in until Jaden winced. The bluenette dragged his boy to another room, set apart from the others, concealed in darkness. Apparently done, Jesse dropped Jaden's arm and stepped back a little ways. They were alone.

'Look. Your stupid friends fixed it, ok. It's done. It's over.'

'Wha—Jesse I don't—?'

'That necklace,' he breathed, 'it's gone! Ok? Johan and the others fixed it. So everything's just _fine_—you can go back to whatever you were doing before you messed my life up…again…and I can go back to being me..'

'Which is _what_?' Jaden spat, 'a guy who fucks any whore who—'

He felt, rather than saw, Jesse move in the total dark. Even so, he wasn't fast enough to avoid him. The large, powerful fist drove powerfully into his cheekbone; the force of it sent him sprawling, and he stifled a moan of agony as he dimly recalled the last time Jesse had hit him—it hadn't hurt nearly so much back then—

But he didn't have any more time to think, or to do anything much, because Jesse had grabbed him by the shoulders harshly. The bluenette bent down to meet him. Jesse's face was inches from his own. Last time they had been this close—

But things were different now. Hatred, rage, and disgust were etched on ever inch of Jesse' face. Tears of fury were shining in his emerald orbs, and he hissed his words with an anger Jaden would never have thought possible, 'Get away from me, Jaden! And stay away from me. Just _leave me the fuck alone, for as long as you live…and then leave me alone even after that! _Got it? As if you haven't screwed my life up enough already...'

He didn't wait for an answer; he just walked off, once again leaving Jaden crumpled and alone in a strange place, with absolutely nothing. For, the one thing he'd thought would always be his, had apparently just been revoked…permanently.


	13. Chapter 12: Wild and Wilted

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Twelve: **__Wild and Wilted_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_So, I guess…that was pretty intense… I feel like a total hateable person, because it's been months. My only excuse is…sometimes I just don't feel like writing. I hope those of you who've been reading will still come along and take a look; if you're new, I hope you'll comment and review and still read. ;)_

_By the way, I'm feeling like although this story is coming to a close, there could well be more to tell...so while Of Rain, Destiny and Love is _definitely_ nearing its conclusion (over the next few days I hope to have it finished and up) I think there may be something of a possibility of a sequel. I'll keep you informed._

* * *

**Review Responses: **

XxxLavixAllenxxX — Guess what? It's your review that has spurred me to return to this project, so this chapter is totally dedicated to you :). And yeah I'm continuing, despite the 4 month gap…my bad… And yessshhh yeshhh your questions will be answered :)

moshi95 AKA sherley C. — Thankyou for the fond holiday wishes, I'll respond with happy Easter (if you celebrate) and I hope you enjoy this chapter; should clear up some things =P

Snoopdogg123 — Loolll. Wow, I'd like to say that was intentional…but wow…wow…that's really all I can say haha. Nice catch as well. I abhor bad spelling, so I'm sorry if it frustrates you as you read. I try and go back and edit as best I can, but typically I just skim things and miss it. I _should_ do a proper proof, but…ahhh…. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yukiko Shiroryuu — My bad…someone must be dead by now :/ Sorryy. Hope this makes up for it haha. :( Yeahhhhh you'll have to read this chapter for an answer to your question :P

IluvJadenAndJesse— Mmmmayyybe :) Chazz has really grown on me as a character…I think you'll like him in this/these chapters upcoming.

luvingrandomness. — Hahah I realise I often seem to write Jesse beating up on Jay. Maybe he needs some revenge. :( Guess we'll see...

Yagami Ukyo — A happy ending? Hmmm….HMMMMMM…….

chrisandersenyuki — I think that is a phenomenal idea :)

Emma Blue Eyes — Sad chapter? Yeah…not as sad as this one….I hope :P

* * *

***

-

Jaden blinked in the darkness as Jesse left him. Bent over, crawling on his hands and knees he dragged himself into a corner. There he lay, face throbbing, swelling. His jaw felt hot and painful as he cradled it, and the metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth. But the physical hurt was so insignificant compared to what he felt in his chest. Like a cavity had opened and swallowed all his vital organs.

What was the point? He was supposed to be dead. His second chance at life had all been some hideous game designed to destroy someone he didn't even know existed... Haou. Haou and Johan.

They'd saved Jesse...destroyed the necklace and beaten Yubel—but this wasn't what Jaden had expected at all. When Yubel was destroyed...he and Jesse were going to be...

...something.

What were they now? Less than nothing. What hurt most was that he knew, somewhere, that he should have seen this coming. Jesse had left him before as well...Jesse seemed better off this way. What had he, Jaden, ever brought Jesse, his "friend", but suffering? A few moments of happiness…compared to all the hurt…?

Jaden stumbled through the darkness and out the side door…he couldn't face Jesse again—one more look at those emerald orbs of fury, and he might just have died on the spot...

...actually...that wasn't such a bad idea...

-

***

-

Jesse didn't go straight back to the lounge. He couldn't…not yet. He just needed a few seconds…minutes…hours…days… The bluenette half walked, half stumbled into the bathroom. He splashed water all over his face, but he couldn't scrub the uncleanness he felt away. And the sickness—oh how he wished he could blame the sickness on the alcohol…but it was more than that…

Minutes passed. A pale blue haired young man with glistening emerald eyes blinked in front of him; his reflection. He was alright. No—that wasn't right…because he wasn't alright at all. But he had to get back to his "friends"...a term he applied so loosely to them now it hardly seemed even vaguely accurate. But he had to be somewhere...anywhere, actually… apart from the only place he really wanted to be.

-

***

-

'What's wrong _Jessica_, you and your boyfriend have a fight?'

Jesse ignored him. It was a typical Atticus jibe, all designed for a response...and he wasn't going to rise. In the time since he'd taken Jaden into the other room, plenty of people had found their way into the lounge though...it felt a little…unusual.

The bluenette became a little more self-conscious of all the attention as he sat back on the couch, resuming his position, but Jasmine didn't seem interested in continuing where they'd left off. She was sulking in the corner by the pot plant, apparently hurt that he'd gone to talk to Jaden…

He tried to lie there in comfortable silence for some ten minutes, hoping she'd come around. But the air seemed thick with something…something hostile…and more and more people were crowding into the lounge every moment. Jasmine still didn't return to him.

Fine! He didn't care anyway.

The nakedness of Jesse's torso suddenly seemed ridiculous amongst the growing crowd. He felt exposed. Vulnerable. He reached for his shirt. Atticus was quicker; the brunette's stupid grin spreading from ear to ear as he waved it just beyond the bluenette's reached.

Jesse gave him a withering look…but this was a whole new experience for him. He had always, _always_ been on top of things...and now the collective students of Angel High had inexplicably turned on him... The bluenette stood to move closer to Atticus. The tall brunette danced behind the couch in the ever growing circle of onlookers. Still grinning like a mad-man, he pulled the shirt on over his own.

'Whattaya think, _Jessica_,' he chided, 'wanna give me a kiss?' The crowd snickered. It didn't take long for the people who'd missed the joke to get filled in... The pictures from Atticus' phone of Jesse and Jaden's park kiss had spread like wildfire through the Angel High student body.

'I bet I'm better than Jaden in bed too.'

Jesse couldn't help but flinch. Being vulnerable wasn't his style… He had to stay in control. His blood boiled inside; his breath quickening to match his suddenly erratic heartbeat, but he knew he couldn't show it.

He sat back down with a carefully contrived look of indifference, 'whatever Rhodes. Everyone knows you're just jealous, cause I can get _anyone_ I want.'

The appreciative 'Ooos' from the crowd told Jesse he had struck exactly the right chord with them. Atticus must've be fuming. Jesse realised what they were all here for. A fight…especially between two of the most popular kids…that was party material.

'Yeah, well little boys ain't my style_ Jessica_. I prefer a real woma—'

Jesse worked hard to keep his rage in check, cutting him off with a fake laugh. It was more than a little strained, 'not that you'd know…since you're a fucking virgin—'

Atticus fist collided with the back of Jesse's head so fast it might have been a blur. It connected with a sickening crack that forced the bluenette to fall roll awkwardly off the front of the sofa. He was on his feet again in a second, ignoring the throbbing in the back of his head and neck to leap onto and over the sofa, straight at the taller brunette.

Atticus grappled with him as the bluenette knocked him to the ground. They struggled, wrestling around for minutes. The crowd around them, fuelled by alcohol, drugs and bloodlust, cheered the fighting. The two boys landed blow after blow on one another, rolling up and over…almost standing, but always being pulled back into another barrage of assaults. Jesse knew he was bleeding…was hurt badly…but he didn't care—he just wanted to make Atticus hurt…hurt like he did…

He pinned Atticus' arms above his head with one arm. The other hand went around his throat. Atticus snarled at him, 'is this what you and Jaden do at nigh—'

Jesse punched him straight in the face. Once. He felt something break. Twice. Blood all over his hand. Three times. Strong arms lifted him from all sides…pulling him desperately away, but he felt himself struggling. All sound had disappeared, he realised—there was just an inconsolable rage—a need to pound something into oblivion…and it had almost nothing to do with Atticus.

As sound returned to the bluenette, he realised he was yelling. Swearing, cursing, furious at the brunette…angry at the people who had dragged him away. Were still dragging him, he realised. He shook, off their burly grip, but it was too much. As he shook his head something hot and wet fell onto his naked torso.

He was crying.

'Jesse!? JESSE!!'

It was Alexis. Somewhere in his vacant mind, the bluenette recognised that he had just beaten her brother senseless. It was a real poetic _injustice_ since she'd been the one who had saved his life from the necklace last night.

…the necklace….and….and Jaden.

There it was. The reason for his incalculable fury over such a small thing. Atticus…being unpopular…they didn't mean a thing in the world to him, not really. There was only one thing in all the world that had ever meant anything to him…

Again…there was something horrifically poetic about the situation. To protect Jaden, he'd had to hurt him. But it was the only way…

He could have _tried_ to lie to Jaden calmly, slowly, over time… Or told him that it just wasn't working. But he'd never be able to keep up that sort of façade! Jesse knew he had to be vicious—ruthless—it was the only way to keep Jaden away from him…

…and he _had_ to keep Jaden away…because, perversely, cruelly, it was the best chance he had of saving him.

_At least my life will make a great novel…_

'Well it's not Jane Austen, but it'll probably be a decent read,' a voice somewhere above him commented absently.

The bluenette recognised it, in a faraway sort of way, as belonging to Aster Phoenix. It took him another few minutes to work out that he must have spoken his thoughts aloud. And then a few more to figure out that the white haired Phoenix boy's response was actually funny. As a result, the grin was about 10 minutes too late. And by that time, Aster, Alexis, the muscular Tyranno Hassleberry, and the weedy Syrus Truesdale had deposited him on a bench outside. The party had returned to relative normality; people were still drinking, dancing and hazing. But Atticus—

Jesse felt fury well up in him again at the thought of him taunting Jaden…but it was a half-hearted fury...he knew he was only really angry with himself…revolted with what he'd done to Jaden…

And then were was Alexis—

She looked at him, next to him on the bench. He realised he was stammering apologies to her; they were just flying unbidden from his lips, but she quietened him with a smile.

'Honestly…I'd be hoping someone would knock some sense into my brother for a little while,' she paused, 'He's alright though—Mindy said he just keeps trying to crack jokes about you and Jade—err—Jelly icecream…' she covered hastily.

Jesse blushed, the redness spreading into his cheeks deepening the purple and black colours of the swelling and bruises that were forming across his face.

'Wait…where_ is_ Jaden?' Aster said suddenly.

'Wasn't he with you?' Alexis asked Jesse.

The bluenette was still slow…but he shook his head…then nodded, 'he…was…but then I…he left.'

Syrus piped up, 'I saw Jaden leaving…at least…I think it was him. But then I'm not really sure because—'

Jesse realised things were leading in a dangerous direction. He didn't want them asking questions about him and Jaden…there was too much at stake...

'Get to the point, Truesdale,' the tanned giant Hassleberry sighed, though it came out as more of a roar, from his loud voice.

'Well…I'm not sure, because Chazz left after too, so it must have been one of his frie—'

Syrus was interrupted as Alexis' phone started ringing. Everyone saw the large display screen as she went to pick it up. _Chazz_.

-

***

-

Tears had come freely at first. Every step away from the party had wrenched at his heart. Because all he really had wanted to do was turn around and run back to Jesse as he'd used to be. Run back to the bluenette who had professed to love him when they'd shared a bed after he'd collapsed.

He remembered Jesse as they'd used to be, long before the troubles of heaven and angels had entered their lives; before the fateful day that had seen Jesse in intensive care—the event that had first separated them.

He remembered their last sunset together—the one that had plagued his dreams for so long in the early days—and then again shortly before his first encounter with Destiny. He mother was dead… He should have been… And now Jesse was dead too…dead to him…

When the tears had stopped, Jaden found himself thinking as he walked the endless streets of Heaven. He didn't know where he was going—but it felt right, and his mind was wandering as far as his feet. At first, he'd tried to convince himself that something had been wrong with Jesse—maybe it wasn't the bluenette after all…but something masquerading as him. Perhaps Yubel had possessed him?

But for all he _wanted_, _wished_ that it were true, the brunette knew, without a doubt, that Jesse Andersen alone had spoken those words….those scathing…impossible words…

And he didn't know why.

There was just no other reason—other than—he really didn't care about him that way. Maybe he'd thought he did—but then with school….with everyone….Jasmine….things had been too complicated…maybe he just wanted to go back to being on top…maybe it was because since Jaden had arrived, Jesse hadn't attended a single day of school.

_Grades are important too…_ Jaden half-heartedly joked to himself. Somehow this just intensified how pathetic his life was. But there had been no lie in Jesse's eyes…try as he might to pretend he'd seen it.

He had _wanted_ Jaden out of his life…no question.

Long after the brunette stopped remembering, and when all his thoughts had faded from his mind, Jaden continued to walk. Where tears had rolled down his perfect cheeks, the skin was now indistinguishable from rest of his face—the hot wetness long since whipped away in the intensifying wind.

It made sense that the air was colder, and the wind was fiercer. He'd reached the beach...

-

***

-

The beach. Why the hell was Jaden at the beach. _And why have I followed him here?_ Chazz wondered for the umpteenth time as he watched the brunette lying in the sand, staring at the ocean. The black haired onlooker stayed well back, perched on a park bench.

More to the point, why had he left Jasmine's party, where he'd had a very cushy position with that blonde girl from biology who said he had nice bangs...

The boy shook his head clear of her image and continued to watch Jaden. What was it about him and Jesse. For some reason, he felt like he _had_ to follow Jaden. He'd watched the brunette leave—the left side of his face was red and looked like it would swell and bruise…badly… Somehow Chazz had a feeling he knew who was responsible for that—Jesse.

The only question was: _why?_ What could Jaden have done? And more importantly…why did it _bother him so much!_ Chazz shook his head for the second time and refocussed on Jaden. The brunette was on the move again, walking around the length of the beach. The scene was picturesque; a small shadow strolling onwards against the starlit vista of an inky-black sky, the whole scene dominated by the grand bridge that spanned the gap between Heaven City proper and the island that ran parallel to it for a mile in the opposite direction.

As Chazz continued after the brunette, still wondering why he was doing so, the scene brought, unbidden to his mind, another thought.

_What a perfectly beautiful place to die._

-

***

-

'Hello?' Alexis clicked the phone on. A frantic voice answered from the other end. Wordlessly, Alexis handed her phone to Jesse. He took it, slowly…reluctantly...a sense of great foreboding rising in him.

'…Chazz?'

'JESSE! It's—' the black haired teen coughed, he seemed to be panting…the sounds of heavy footfalls made it seem like he was running. And there was something else—every so often a loud whoosh signified the passing of a car or truck. Chazz was by a road, 'It's Jaden! He's—he's gonna do something stupid. I don't know what to—'

Another car whizzed by. And then he heard Chazz yelling, indistinct, far away. He must have been holding the phone by his side, because Jesse couldn't hear what was going on, but his feet were pounding even louder on the pavement…or maybe that was his heart? Blood seemed to be throbbing at triple speed in Jesse's head as he strained to catch something more.

'BRIDGE! HEAVEN BROOK BRIDGE JESSE!' Chazz was yelling into the phone. Another voice shouted something else in the background, but it was impossible to make out what had been said...

'He's coming Jaden! DON'T—'

Jesse dropped the phone and bolted.

Adrenaline like he'd never felt before pumped through every one of his lean, toned muscles, and Jesse Andersen was out of Jasmine's front garden in seconds, hurtling over the fence with a single leap. The wind whipped at his bare chest and tousled his hair, ripping flecks of blood from his body, after his fight with Atticus, as he ran. Sometime after his feet started to pound on the pavement, the bluenette ripped the shoes and socks from them, letting his bare feet speed him along faster and further than before.

Sickness, guilt and fear propelled him faster than he'd ever have believed possible. There was no way he could make it to Heaven Brook in time…even at this speed. But there was another place he _could_ reach in time…he just hoped_ they_ were paying attention!

-

***

-

As they saw Jesse hurtling out of Jasmine's party, watched by a crowd of partying onlookers, Alexis, Aster, Tyranno and Syrus made as one for the phone Jesse had dropped to the bench, Chazz's voice still echoing faintly through, repeating over and over: 'Heaven Brook Bridge'.

Aster Phoenix's heart sank as he heard those words echoed over and over—because Jesse Andersen had been running in entirely the opposite direction…

-

***

-

'STOP IT!' Jaden yelled again. Tears streaming down his face as he turned once again to face the darkness of the ocean.

'He's coming—I—I swear Jaden Jesse's—'

'Just…stop' Jaden whispered, almost to himself. He was holding on to one of the tall struts of the building...he'd climbed out beyond the road of the bridge…making a leap from the railings to the support beam. Chazz stood behind the railings, helpless to stop Jaden—any attempt to jump to the support could have made Jaden lose his balance and fall…or worse…make him jump.

Jaden's sight was obscured by the tears. They hadn't stopped since he'd stepped onto the bridge…there was nothing…no reason for him to stay any longer. He could jump. It would be quick—painless, probably—and then it would all be over…and perhaps in the next life Jesse would forgive him…and then someday he'd see him again.

But that could never happen in this lifetime…those emerald orbs had said nothing of love and friendship. Only hatred. Only revulsion. Why…how could he have let himself believe he could ever bring Jesse anything good?

Jesse was a god.

And he…he was Jaden. Supposed to be dead; Jaden. Never quite good enough; Jaden. Only by some bizarre twist of fate, some cruel joke, he was the earthly spirit of the great god above. Haou.

Haou had Johan. But that was in Heaven. That was where things were perfect. And this was just Heaven City—and that didn't quite cut it when it came to perfection. He'd hurt Jesse again, and again, and again. And just when the beautiful blue haired boy had finally been freed from him…had finally started a new life for himself…he, Jaden, had returned. What a cruel, cruel life he'd led…surrounded by perfection that forgave him time and time again—unable to do anything but hurt him.

Bleakness, black as the shadowed ocean below seemed to swallow him up from within. A rising cold in his chest seemed felt like the comforting embrace of death, coming ever closer. And yet his hand remained firmly clamped around the steel support. Like a final, cruel fate. His mind was willing him to jump—his every muscle trained upon departing this life. Every muscle but one…

Somehow, his heart, beating at a million times a minute was rooting for life—chaining him firmly in his world of misery, forcing him to continue the endless thoughts of the perfect boy he had once dared to call his own. Jesse Andersen. His heart wanted to recall every inch of that beauty…the supple feel of his lean limbs wrapped around his own body; a powerful muscled chest cradled against him. The beating of his perfect heart—erratic and strange one second—then so steady and strong the next. But his mind screamed against each image as it rose in his mind. The memory of that touch was like a curse—a fleeting second of knowing everything the world of love and happiness had to offer, now replaced by a bleak void of suffering and shadow.

Like gorging upon a buffet lunch for a mere day, and then a lifetime of starvation, Jesse had been ripped from him for the last time. There was no hope in this life…what, but misery, could he ever hope to feel in this cold, cruel world.

His iron-like claw grip released the steel strut, and he pushed against the beam, closing his eyes as he swayed forwards…

-

* * *

-

_So. I can't QUITE bring myself to end on this note. If you've just read this, don't worry, the next chapter is being written probably as you read. It'll be up SUPER soon :) Promise. Oh...and it'll be the last... :P_

_Seriously, expect the final chapter within hours, it's already halfway done. :) So excited for the endinnggg. Don't hold back your review for this chapter though!! :D_


	14. Chapter 13: Why?

-

_**Of Rain, Destiny and Love**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: **__Why?_

_By xCharleex_

-

* * *

Jaden Yuki is dead, but Destiny has other plans... Amongst the living once more, can Jaden set things right with his childhood friend Jesse? Or will High School stand in the way of love when even death could not? [JxJ] [Violence, Death, Supernatural Themes, Sex]

_Final chapter is here!!!!!! Only a little while after the second-to-last. Sorry about the wait at all…I know it was cruel to end it there…but fear not…just go and read!!! Closing comments at the end :)_

* * *

**Review Responses: **

_None. Uploaded right after the last :)_

* * *

***

-

A furiously powerful grip closed around his bicep. Jaden opened his eyes as he continued to swing forwards, the grip on his arm making him circle round and hit the steel support on the front side.

O'Brien pulled him closer and swept a burly arm around his waist in one swift movement. Jaden felt helpless to stop. The angel's touch had given him a surge of hope that seemed to battle with the melancholy and self-loathing that rose against him. It wasn't strong enough to banish the fear—the revulsion of his place in Jesse's life—but in those seconds, it made him just a little bit afraid to die. The waves of depression that had once consumed him, were pushed back just a little further; protecting his heart from being overwhelmed—his heart—the last bastion of his being that _ached_ for life—ached for Jesse…and that faint…almost imperceptible hope…fleeting and futile as it was, that there may still be a flicker of something there…

The brunette was limp in O'Brien's arms. Dutifully unmoving as the muscular angel manoeuvred him to safety, passing him like a rag-doll to Jim, the other angel, on the opposite side of the railings. As Jim too released him, to collapse on the ground, he felt the comforting touch of the angels, and the hope it had brought him, flicker and fade.

Overwhelming despair returned once more, and his heart seemed to be assailed once more by the forces that yearned for his death.

Jim helped his angelic partner return to safety, and then they were both back, supporting Jaden; reinforcing his fading desire to survive…to be alive.

'Stay with us Jaden!' a voice commanded him…it was O'Brien, holding him upright on the left.

'It's her,' a thick accent hissed from the right side, 'she's doing something...'

Jaden was barely capable of processing the words they spoke, though. He felt like an empty shell—a vessel for some great battle that would decide whether he lived or died. And it wasn't looking good for him. But he was curiously detached from it all—an overwhelming melancholy made him indifferent to the idea of death…he would have almost yearned for it, were it not for the touch of the angels at his side, which allied with the desperate wishes of his aching heart. _Jesse…_

'…stop…' he whispered, as the angels took him further and further from the bridge…his salvation…his end.

Jaden became vaguely aware of a third person around him; Chazz. The angels suddenly halted abruptly, visibly shaking with effort as they tried to resist Jaden's command.

'…let me go…'

What it cost the angels to hold on to their charge, Jaden Yuki would never know. But the torture on their face, the bulging veins in their necks perhaps gave him some inkling…had he been aware of them…for there was only one thing he wanted now. Death, and all the peace it would bring.

'J—Jaden….stop!' Jim begged from his right, 'J—Jesse!' was all he managed to gabble.

That made the brunette stop struggling for a moment. His heart roared its approval as the word 'Jesse' conjured up another image of everything. The rest of his body quaked with revulsion and rejection though—bile rose in his stomach—why was he putting himself through it? Why yearn for what he could _never have_?

'It—it…was…_trick…_Jaden!' O'Brien gasped between breaths, still trying to maintain a furious grip on Jaden's arm. The brunette balked and dry-wretched as he heard O'Brien's words. The sudden surge forwards was too much for the angels' combined, weakened grip. Jaden fell forwards onto the pavement, gasping for air between his stomach's determined efforts to empty itself. His sickness a result of Jesse…and the memory of their encounter such a short time ago.

But there was something that had found its way into his mind. And it turned his blood icy with wrath. On the ground, panting with the effort, he gasped his question, knowing the angels were unable to resist, '_what…trick…?_'

Jim answered, strained and weakened in an effort to stop himself, his voice sent Jaden's heart racing at a dizzying pace, 'Johan…convinced Jesse to turn you away…so you couldn't interfere…'

'Interfere…with…what?' his quiet, panting voice like thunder to the two angels, they visibly recoiled with the supreme effort of trying to resist. For a few moments, neither gave up the precious information. Every second seemed like a worse agony for them. But Jaden knew agony all too well. He lay crouched on the floor, his head seemingly fixed facing down, his eyes rolled up high in his head so he could see them…his arms weak and heart erratic…bile around his mouth and in his throat, and a deathly cold all around him, pumping through his veins. All the while, haunted by the fiery, imagined touch of Jesse's lips against his pallid cheek.

'TELL ME!' he retched the words as his left arm gave out, driving him to the pavement painfully. He couldn't get up. He lay weakened and failing on the ground, his eyes rolled impossibly high to keep the writhing angels in sight.

O'Brien gave out, 'J…Jes—Jesse is giving himself….up…up—to Yubel…to—to save y…you…'

_To Save You._

They echoed in the brunette's mind, reverberated through his failing body, and seemed to spark a fever in him. The cold oppression of his body that yearned for death was cast aside as a new, horrific thought took focus. _Jesse was going to die…to save HIM_.

_Never._

Half-wild, maddened and weakened from his internal struggle and will to die, Jaden had no idea where he found the strength to stand, but stand he did. And each jarring step he took from the weakened angels gave him more strength. Because now there was something to fight for…

_Jesse!_

'…don't…follow me!' Jaden gabbled back at the angels as he found his rhythm. Stepping once, twice, faster and faster. His shambling hobble became a jog as his stiff limbs, still shaking from the cold inside, carried him closer to his ultimate destination...Jesse's home. That was where he'd left the necklace when he'd returned from Heaven…and the necklace was exactly what he needed right now. It was his one link to Destiny…Yubel…his one chance to make things right.

-

***

-

Alexis, Aster, Tyranno and Syrus arrived at Heaven Brook Bridge to a scene of disarray. Chazz was half-supporting two burly teenagers, seemingly in deep discussion with them. Alexis stepped out of her car, the others clamouring to follow her Aster from behind her seat. There was a sense of frantic urgency.

'Chazz! What's happening?'

'Where's Jaden?'

'And Jesse!?'

'Who are these two?'

The barrage of questions was endless. Chazz ignored them all and helped O'Brien and Jim to Alexis' car, where they leaned against the body for support.

'Jaden's…gone…' he panted, pointing in a vague direction, opposite to the one they'd driven from, 'ran…to…I dunno where…?'

'Did Jesse come this way?' Aster demanded, his tone businesslike, all the way.

'No? I…I thought he was with you?' Chazz stared pointedly at Alexis, 'I…I told him to come? Jaden was going to—' The black haired teen gulped and waved vaguely at the support where Jaden had threatened to jump from.

Syrus squealed. Tyranno whistled.

'Because of Jesse!?' Alexis whispered.

Aster's mouth set into a hard line, 'Jesse…how _could_ he!?'

The others looked at him. 'When he left Jasmine's…he ran in the opposite direction…like he was heading for the old factory stores…or something…'

O'Brien and Jim exchanged a knowing glance; fleeting and brief…but Alexis caught it.

'What is it? What's there? …and who are you two?'

The angels looked at one another again…hesitation etched across their faces

Aster answered for them, 'they're angels.'

Silence. At first it seemed as though Syrus and Hassleberry were about to burst out laughing…but Alexis and Aster had heard first hand the talk of angels…and Chazz had witnessed the strangeness of these two only moments ago. And when neither O'Brien nor Jim looked the least bit fazed at being proclaimed angels, any potential for humour was sucked dry. Instead, the blue haired boy and the tanned young man's jaws hit the ground.

'An—a…angels!?'

Jim and O'Brien drew themselves up to full height, no longer leaning on the car for support. 'We—we have to get to Jaden...and Jesse...'

'Where have they _gone_ though?' Chazz gasped, 'If Jesse isn't with you, and Jaden's just gone off to who knows where?!'

'Necklace!' O'Brien hissed suddenly. 'Jaden will try and save Jesse…any way he can.'

Everyone but Jim stared in utter confusion at this "revelation".

'And if Jesse went to the industrial sector…he must be trying to reach Heaven!' Jim sighed heavily, 'But we can't stop Jaden, even _if_ we find him in time…'

'_We_ can't…' O'Brien said slowly, 'but _they_ can!'

Jim and O'Brien turned to the collective group. 'You have to find Jaden, and whatever you do, _stop_ him from putting the necklace on.'

'Necklace? That silver pendant from that night when Jesse fainted?' Alexis breathed. Suddenly she recalled—Jaden had thrown the silvery jewellery against the wall before he'd climbed into bed with Jesse… It had seemed so strange at the time… It must be incredibly dangerous.

'Well where are you two going?' Chazz wheezed, a little taken aback at being ordered around by these "angels".

The pair looked at each other and grimaced, 'to get Jesse. He's probably the only person that can reason with Jaden right now…and even then...maybe not...'

-

***

-

_Home!_

Jesse. It felt like Jesse. Every breath he took in this place reminded him of the boy who he couldn't bear to live without…the boy he would lose if he didn't set everything straight. He scrabbled on the darkness of the doorstep searching for the spare key.

He found it in minutes. By the time he'd managed to place the key in the lock, the screech of tires far below alerted him to the arrival of…something…someone. Maybe it would be the angels…maybe they'd seen what he was planning and would try to stop him.

But they would be too late…far too late…

The lock clicked and the door swung open, unveiling the place where he had discovered the reason for his life. Footsteps and shouting below...a gaggle of people…he could have sworn he heard the white haired Aster Phoenix's authoritative voice…which meant it wasn't angels at all.

But that was worse! Angels he could order to stop…people could stop him!

Frantic, desperately Jaden ran to the sofa at the end of Jesse's apartment. Scrambling onto all fours he found the loose black material scrap that he'd wrapped the silver pendant in. The necklace itself lay next to it, glinting maliciously, despite the fact that there was no light for it to reflect.

Hesitantly, Jaden's icy cold fingers picked up the even cooler metal, and wrenched the clasp apart with no little effort. Heart thumping, the brunette raised his arms and placed the silver against the nape of his neck.

The snick of the lock coincided with the toll of the elevator bell outside, as it drifted through the open door of Jesse's apartment. _They were almost there_.

But as Jaden's fingers left the clasp, and he sent his silent plea to whomsoever would hear it, Jaden felt the coolness of the necklace grow suddenly hot. And then the darkness of the room seemed to fade away…until it was not a room at all…but a wall of blackness.

And then he was falling.

-

***

-

In Heaven, Jesse cried aloud.

'JADEN! NO!'

He whipped around to face his perfect double. Johan's serene expression was replaced with a look of mortal fear. But not from Jesse's snarling expression. Nor his demand to be sent back to Earth. Johan was afraid for all of humanity, and for the Supreme King Haou, now that Jaden had gone to Yubel, to strike the bargain they all knew he would.

Johan mechanically snapped his fingers in compliance with Jesse's desire to return to Earth. The angel barely seemed aware of what he was doing. But Jesse didn't care—he _had to reach Jaden_...had to stop him!

A tiny part of the bluenette recognised that Jaden's bargain was very much about to save his life. But, even so…some things were far more important than his soul. Jaden, for one...and the world, sort of…but mostly Jaden.

Either due to shock, or out of design, Johan's spell to send Jesse back to Earth had transported him directly to the car park of his apartment block. He vaguely registered Alexis' car as he hit the ground running. The elevator was already moving back to ground level, but Jesse didn't wait. Bursting through the fire door he took the stairs two at a time, leaping across the landings to the next flight.

He skidded onto his floor and pelted down its length, grabbing the frame of his open door and swinging inside…barging past the five onlookers, and jumping over the couch to meet his everything.

Jaden, crumpled and fallen on the floor was wearing the wicked silver pendant, his eyes closed; he looked so peaceful he might have been sleeping…

Jesse cradled the beautiful brunette in his arms and kissed him on the lips with a furious passion, leaving behind his tears as he pulled away…hoping…praying that there was another reason why he couldn't feel the boy's heart beating.

-

***

-

_You're dead._

'No.'

_Yes._

'Uhh…NO!' Jaden opened his eyes.

Here he was—back where it had all started. A world of absolute black, save for a large disc of dark purplish and white light, about the size of a football field.

And there was Jesse, standing in front of him, grinning maliciously. Only his eyes gave away what he truly was; one orange, and one a startling teal. Yubel.

'Show yourself to me.'

_You're afraid._

'No. There's nothing left for me to lose.'

The demoness Yubel shed Jesse's form in a flash of brilliant light. Her true skin, a pallid purple, with bat-like wings extending out behind her, should have alarmed Jaden. But he was not afraid—what he'd said was true. Here—he had the power. Yubel _needed_ him. She couldn't hurt him…and she wouldn't hurt Jesse…at least…not yet.

Yubel closed her eyes, all three of them, and Jaden felt her alien presence brush against his mind. He closed himself from her though. He'd felt that touch—it was the same icy coldness that had pervaded his being at the bridge. Jaden realised then, that Yubel had tried to kill him—probably to bring him here...so they could strike their final bargain—the bargain that would save Jesse, and destroy Haou, Johan, Heaven, and bring the entire world under Yubel's dominion.

He drew strength from Jesse now. Where once the memory of his everything's touch had hurt him, he embraced it now; imagined once more the caress of the bluenette—for he would likely never truly feel it again. This was it.

'You tricked me once before…into giving up Jesse's soul. You made his heart beat for both me and him. And piece by piece you've stolen his soul. You will reverse it.'

_It shall be done._

Jaden's heart was racing now. His breath quickened, and he tried desperately to control his urge to quiver all over, as Yubel's alien touch came upon him again.

_In return. You will release me._

He breathed deeply, desperately trying to quell his fear…because he knew he shouldn't…couldn't be afraid. For Jesse. For Jesse, he would stay strong.

'No. I won't.'

At the same time as he spoke, Jaden opened his mind to the alien tendril of Yubel's mind, and recalled the icy coldness of its touch; allowed it….forced it to fill his every fibre. She realised what was happening, tried to withdraw, but Jaden held her fast. Her physical body charged him.

Jaden felt the first scratch by wild and vicious claws as the demoness raged against him, mind and body, but still he held her icy coldness in the grip of his mind. He felt the blood seeping from his open wounds, and he ached all over, but it was the icy chill that almost ended him. It was like being submerged in freezing water filled with shards of glass, that cut him to the very marrow. His brain seemed to be bleeding from within and his limbs tingled as though he was losing feeling. Blood bubbled around his mouth, in his throat, but one thing remained constant throughout it all. One thing, Yubel could not rip from him…one thing that burned forever warm in Jaden.

Jesse.

Perhaps they struggled for a few seconds, perhaps for an eternity, but Jaden did not relent. He continued to pull at Yubel's mind. The physical pain forgotten, the mental pain intensifying, but ignorable; all he needed was the image of Jesse, bright in his mind. That was enough.

The story of Haou had given him the idea. As the King's mortal incarnation, he, Jaden, had enough power to release Yubel...so too could he bind her anew...if he had the strength to survive her assault. And Jesse would be that strength; the fuel that propelled him to keep going...a mortal will pitted against a great demoness—but a demoness who had known only the most fleeting of loves...and now felt only bitterness and hatred.

The longer Jaden held onto Yubel's mind, the more he felt from her—her memories, her emotions, her centuries of confinement, the millennia before.

Jaden felt her pleasures, her pain, and experienced tens of thousands of years of life in the blink of an eye. And still the torrent of emotions and feelings came, from the seconds of her creation, right through to the current moment, and the one feeling that he felt burning from her above all; jealousy.

The brunette felt an overwhelming surge of pity for Yubel as he realised her story fully.

She too had loved Prince Haou; as determinedly and as much as Johan…but that love had remained forever unrequited. Always on the fringe of their holy trinity, Yubel had grown bitter over millennia, ignored and unloved by the only person she had ever truly cared for. Just as Jaden had tried to take his own life at Heaven Brook Bridge, so too had Yubel tried to end her miserable suffering. But her life was not so fragile as his own—the Supreme King alone had the power to end her existence; so she devised a way to force his hand…but even that had failed. Instead she had been condemned to the far reaches of this hellish prison…cursed with the power to watch as Earth fell into ruin: the holy trinity broken, but unable to see Heaven, unable to watch her beloved, even in confinement. And so she had grown to hate him more than words could describe. And after a millennium of torture, her will demanded freedom. And now she fought furiously for it.

Her body had long since stopped its assault of Jaden's physical form; this was strictly a battle of wills now...And then Jaden realised what he had to do…and he was almost afraid…but no…that would give her a chance at release: he must not fear his choice.

For Jesse.

If anything else had existed in the plane of Yubel's imprisonment, they would have been blinded, as a great flash of white rebounded across the plane of her existence, and the two bodies of Jaden and Yubel disappeared in an instant.

-

***

-

On earth Jesse sobbed and chocked as the necklace around Jaden's neck cracked into two. The silver pendant sheared perfectly down the centre, a black haze seemed to evaporate from its centre…but perhaps he'd imagined that. In the darkness of the apartment, the malignant silver had finally lost it's unearthly shine.

But Jaden did not stir.

-

***

-

In Heaven a massive cohort of a thousand angels, gathered around Prince Haou and Lord Johan, all staring at the wall-sized looking-glass that was fixed upon Earth. Nobody stirred as they watched Jesse Andersen pull the limp form of Jaden Yuki close

They waited.

Jaden did not appear among them.

Prince Haou remained alive.

And the world had not ended.

…

Silence…

…

'Jaden…' Prince Haou whispered, 'thankyou...'

All around him, the angels breathed the words in reverence, 'thankyou…'

-

***

-

No! NO! NO!!

'You can't be dead…' he whispered again, into the soft brown hair of the beautiful boy. Jesse cradled him closer and closer; if he just held on...Jaden would be ok.

'You…you've done it Jay,' he breathed, 'you can wake up…'

'Please!'

A kiss to his neck.

'Jaden…Jay…I—I'm here…I've always been here.'

The bluenette pulled his lips from the boy's ear and pressed them to his cheek; the swelling and bruising from Jesse's punch was the only colour in the boy's cheeks.

'Wake up….WAKE UP!' he begged.

Jesse's tears were falling freely now. They landed on Jaden as Jesse bent to kiss him again, still holding him tightly…

He rocked with his world silently, their last moments replaying in his mind—but he shouldn't think of that—instead he remembered the time before. Their last sweet kiss. It had been too short. And their parting words. He whispered them again.

'We said it wasn't goodbye,' he spoke to Jaden's ear, drinking in the smell of the brunette between sobs, 'we said…no matter what…it…it wasn't goodbye.'

Jesse felt a touch upon his shoulder, but it meant nothing. There was only one thing that meant anything to him, and he rocked it now…back and forth…back and forth.

'Please…'

'Please don't leave me Jay…'

Jaden Yuki coughed. His chocolate eyes opened weakly and he stared up at the love of his life. He smiled, but his breathing was ragged, slow. Jesse bent to kiss him on the lips. Jaden winced, but didn't shy away from the touch, letting the bluenette slowly massage his lips with his gentle love.

Jesse moaned quietly into his brunette when Jaden bit his lower lip softly. They pulled apart for a brief second and Jesse stole a kiss against his bruised cheek. Jaden winced.

'I—think…I owe you…for…that one…' the brunette was breathless. His voice was haggard and weak. But in that second, he had everything he needed.

Jesse Andersen was never quite certain, but as he and Jaden deepened their kiss once more, he could have sworn he heard Aster Phoenix's voice in the background. 'Jeez—get a room.' followed by a short sharp sound of a well-timed slap from Alexis.

Nodding in approval to himself, as he entered the brunette's mouth with his tongue, the bluenette recalled, rather stupidly, a time when he wouldn't be caught dead kissing another boy, much less someone as unpopular as Jaden. And as he felt his brunette moaning into his embrace and kiss, Jesse was glad he'd left those old times behind...and all it had needed was a little rain, a touch of destiny, and a whole world of love.

**THE END…?**

-

***

-

_This feels right._ He said.

_It was meant to be._ She replied, finally quiescent, finally content…even…happy.

_That makes sense then._

_Yes._

_Good._

_Yes._

_And…Thankyou. _She breathed.

_No sweat. Feels right._

_It feels beautiful._

_That's love_. He laughed. She joined in.

_And laughter. It is beautiful._

_Whatever you say…_ He would have rolled his eyes, but technically he couldn't.

_You were brave, to try this. Did you know what would happen?_ She wanted to know.

_Didn't have a clue._ He laughed.

_Were you afraid to tell him?_

_Jesse? Never._

_What did he say?_

_You weren't listening?_

_It did not feel right._

_He said stealing his soul was bad, but he doesn't mind you hanging around if you're not gonna be "an evil psycho bitch" (his words)…so long as you…y'know...give us some privacy._

_Actually. I was thinking of going on a journey._

_Oh?_

_Yes. _She said. _There is so very much I have yet to see. You humans have been busy these past millennia._

_Err…sure…but...can you do that?_

_I can leave your body, and travel in a body of my own…no matter how far I roam though, I will always be able to find you again, you will be able to seek me, if you should have the need.._

_Where will you go?_

She would have smiled, but technically she couldn't. _Wherever my……'heart'……takes me._ She tasted the words again. _Heart_. _What made you so sure I had one?_

_When I touched your mind, I saw you loved...gotta have a heart to love. And you never really lose your heart, even if you forget how to love._

_Jaden. That is very…corny._

_Shutup Yubel._

She would have smiled and He would have smiled too, even though they technically couldn't. But since when did anyone really care about technicalities, anyway?

-

* * *

_Wow. It's…over…_

_Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I don't really know what to say, other than this has taken a crazzzy long time to get here. I mean, I started this story a while ago. I'm a little surprised I finished it. I have you wonderful reviewers to thank for that, for spurring me to continue onwards._

_I really really, truly, hope you have enjoyed this. And I really love Jesse+Jaden, and am probably going to keep writing them…whether I continue this story arc, I'm not entirely sure. There's, I think, quite a little more to tell about a lot of the characters (and I DO love some of these characters :P) but yeah, I do have to think a little further on all this, since the primary antagonist (Yubel) is now nice._

_For those of you who were interested, I had two alternate ending concepts:_

_Mostly similar to this, but Yubel is actually still evil, and when Jaden binds her inside himself, her presence corrupts him slowly over time. Johan tells him he has X amount of time, but he's OK with that, because he has Jesse. And they're in lurrrve 3_

_Totally different, and quite cool but didn't totally make sense cause I hadn't fleshed it out properly before discarding it as ridiculous and unworkable. Basically it went something like: "oooh the angels are actually evil, and Yubel is just a nice Destiny lady" but obviously that's…err…odd… But it would have been a cool twist :P_

_So thanks for joining me on this 50,000+ word adventure. I hope y'all enjoy the story and forever. For now, goodbye, and I'm sure I'll be writing more and more on Jesse and Jaden, thought maybe not THIS Jesse and Jaden in THIS world :P We'll see! I love you all. Thanks for everything._

_Please review with comments/ideas/thoughts/criticism/praise(:D) and anything else you feel like writing down. __**Thankyou and goodnight!**_


End file.
